Un beso para cada día
by LC Rina
Summary: Drabbles/One-shot de la Tabla de los 30 Besos de Lj. Nanofate y fluff al por mayor.
1. Calcio Wada CD3

Bueno, como me niego a rendirme antes de siquiera intentarlo, aquí empiezo con lo que intentaré sea una actualización diaria por este mes.

Serán pequeños drabbles Nanofate (canon) inspirados por la tabla de 30 kisses de Livejournal. No habrá nada más que fluff para tirar en plan confetti, pero siendo Nanofate no me importa arriesgarme a una diabetes por esto.

**Disclaimer:** MSLN no me pertenece, solo tomo a sus personajes para ponerlos en situaciones que me hubiera gustado ver (¡NanoFate!).

* * *

><p><strong>Calcio Wada<strong>** CD3**

_No estoy segura del por qué, quizás sea una creencia popular entre estudiantes japoneses que viene de algún dorama o shoujo, tal vez por una metáfora relacionada al primer amor, no lo sé, pero dicen que el primer beso tiene sabor a limón. El mío… el mío tuvo sabor a pescado…_

—Okaasan… ¿Qué dices que es esto? —preguntó Fate inspeccionando el envase cilíndrico en sus manos.

—Ya te lo dije, Fate. Son vitaminas —respondió Lindy mientras cortaba verduras—. Quiero que empieces a tomarlas desde ahora.

—Pero yo no necesito… —intentó protestar, pero fue interrumpida por la mujer.

—Trabajas muy duro con la escuela y la TSAB, no te alimentas bien durante las misiones y cuando estás sola en casa tampoco te cuidas lo suficiente —dijo mirándola con seriedad—. Así que sin peros, la tomarás en los horarios indicados ¿Queda claro? —alzó ligeramente la voz para hacer notar que no había objeto a discusión.

—S-sí, Almirante Lindy —respondió tímidamente la chica, a lo que la mujer sonrió y prosiguió con lo suyo.

Fate volvió a mirar el frasco en su mano con el ceño fruncido. Giró la tapa para ver el contenido, pero al instante de abrirlo un desagradable olor inundó sus sentidos y le hizo picar la nariz.

—¡Huele horrible! —se quejó cerrándolo de golpe.

—Créeme —dijo Arf desde el suelo, tapándose el hocico con ambas patas—, una vez que lo pruebes lo que menos va a preocuparte es el olor.

Lindy se limitó a reír para sus adentros al ver la expresión que ponía su hija con ese comentario.

~O~~O~~O~

Era un tranquilo viernes por la tarde. La rubia y su mejor amiga se encontraban sentadas en el sofá viendo televisión, descansando un poco del estudio. Estaban sentadas una junto a la otra, muy cerca, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para no tocarse.

—Es agradable tener un tiempo para relajarse ¿no lo crees, Fate-chan? —dijo de pronto Nanoha, mirándola con una sonrisa.

—Sí, es bueno descansar un poco de las misiones —le correspondió el gesto—, pero a veces resulta aburrido sin mucho que hacer —terminó con una leve risita.

—Tienes razón —rió también—, pero me gusta pasar el tiempo así… —se acercó más y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga, con una sonrisa—…contigo.

Fate le sonrió con cariño y la rodeó con un brazo para atraerla más, dejándolas en una posición muy cómoda y natural para ambas.

—Sí, a mí también.

Últimamente el flirteo inconciente entre ellas se había vuelto más… ¿conciente?

Honestamente no lo sabía, pero la cercanía era algo que ambas disfrutaban, eso lo tenía claro. Y Nanoha había estado más cariñosa y apegada de lo normal, cosa que a ella no molestaba para nada.

Tomó un pequeño envase blanco con verde de su bolsillo y se echó dos de las píldoras a la boca. Su compañera alzó la vista con curiosidad.

—Parece que te has hecho adicta a las pastillas de menta, Fate-chan —comentó divertida—, las comes todo el día.

—Es culpa de esas cosas que Okaasan me está haciendo tomar —respondió algo molesta—, sino mi aliento sería tan malo como esas pastillas.

—Oh, así que el aliento de Fate-chan es muy fresco gracias a las mentitas —observó, removiéndose un poco para ver de frente a Fate.

—Uhm ¿supongo? —Por alguna razón, la cercanía y la mirada fija de Nanoha la estaban poniendo nerviosa.

—Me pregunto… —se acercaba más—…qué tan fresco… —y más, sin dejar de mirarla—…será…

Fate la miraba confundida y nerviosa ¿Por qué susurraba? ¿Por qué estaba cerrando los ojos? ¿Tenía algo en el rostro que la miraba de esa manera? Como fuera, tal cercanía era mala para su corazón. Por suerte (¿o desgracia?), el reloj de pared sonó indicando las 7 en punto.

—¡Oh, mira la hora! —exclamó sobresaltada— Será mejor empezar a preparar la cena —se puso de pie para dirigirse a la cocina— Te quedarás a cenar ¿verdad? —invitó con una sonrisa amable.

—Claro —respondió tras un suspiro.

Fate era ignorante sobre lo frustrada que se sentía y que la había dejado ahí en el sillón. Sonrió con resignación y la siguió a la cocina.

—¿Te ayudo en algo? —ofreció viendo a Fate remover la alacena en busca de ingredientes.

—No, gracias. Eres mi invitada —le respondió sonriente—, pero en realidad no hay mucho… ¿No hay problema si comemos curry? —cuestionó ligeramente apenada, a lo cual Nanoha le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Rato más tarde ya se encontraba listo para servir. Nanoha estaba terminando de preparar la ensalada, que al final logró hacer que Fate la dejara ayudar. Cuando la rubia recordó algo al ver un frasco sobre el mesón.

—Lo había olvidado… tengo que tomarme esto —dijo no muy animada ante la idea.

—¿Son las vitaminas de las que tanto te quejas?

—Sí… son horribles —Abrió el frasco con desagrado, ya se había acostumbrado al olor, pero estaba segura que nunca pasaría lo mismo con el sabor.

—Es por tu bien —le recordó Nanoha mirando con ternura el puchero de su amiga.

—¡Pero saben feo igual! —Tas ese último reclamo se llevó las pastillas a la boca y tragó con gran esfuerzo— Ewgh…

Nanoha rió ante la expresión de desagrado de Fate, con la lengua afuera y los ojos llorosos, como un niño regañado al que le hacen tomar su medicina.

—Fate-chan, pareces una niña caprichosa.

—Está bien, ya que solo Nanoha lo sabe —respondió frunciendo el ceño mientras cerraba el envase.

Nanoha se quedó mirándola un instante, contemplando las palabras que fueron dichas con tanta ligereza. Era cierto que sólo ella conocía algunas facetas de Fate, como el que actuara de esa manera tan infantil y a la vez adorable ante cosas que le desagradasen. Eso la hacía sentir increíblemente bien y sonrió, reuniendo valor.

—Bueno, yo conozco una manera de hacerlo más agradable —se aproximó diciendo con un tono sugerente que la rubia no notó.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo? —preguntó curiosa y esperanzada su amiga.

—Simple —le sonrió Nanoha—…así.

En un rápido movimiento que Fate no vio ni venir, la pelirroja alcanzó sus labios con los suyos, en un leve y suave primer beso. La rubia quedó tan sorprendida que no fue capaz de reaccionar incluso después que Nanoha se separara, con un claro sonrojo.

—Nyahaha en serio es bastante malo —comentó con una risita nerviosa por haberse atrevido.

—¿Eso…? Tú… —Fate balbuceaba sin poder sacar nada coherente— ¿Quién te enseñó eso? —Y se sintió idiota de que eso fuera lo primero que dijera después de su primer beso, pero su cerebro no estaba procesando.

—Un manga de Hayate-chan —respondió Nanoha con un guiño— ¿Funcionó?

Fate abrió la boca para responder, pero volvió a cerrarla para pensar mejor sus palabras.

—Uhm… No estoy muy segura… ¿Podemos… probar de nuevo?

Nanoha se sonrojó mucho más de lo que Fate estaba al decirlo, pero luego sonrió con picardía, anotando mentalmente el agradecerle luego a Hayate por el consejo de ser más "agresiva".

—Oh~ No sabía que Fate-chan fuera tan atrevida —dijo aproximándose juguetona.

—T-tú empezaste —respondió sonrojada cuando Nanoha le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—Nyahaha —rió nerviosa con un leve sonrojo— es que con lo lenta que eres nunca iba a pasar nada…

—Hey, yo… —se detuvo y suspiró ante la mirada acusadora de Nanoha y luego llevó una mano al bolsillo— Bueno, creo que las mentitas vienen bien ahora.

—Ciertamente —rió ligeramente la pelirroja, mas fue acallada por dos manos en su cintura que la atrajeron con fuerza al cuerpo de la rubia para luego volver a unir sus labios.

_Ese día aprendí que un beso, independiente del sabor, puede seguir siendo dulce… _

* * *

><p>Lol, siento que ha sido un fracaso, porque de por sí los drabbles no son lo mío, pero este (curiosamente) fue el primero que se me ocurrió al ver la tabla, así que no podía empezar con otro.<p>

Mi intención era primero terminar con "Out of Time" antes de partir con esto, pero tiempo está muy limitado y no se compara escribir un drabble que no toma más de media hora a un capítulo entero, aún así pretendo terminarlo lo más pronto posible.

Por ahora me despido. Espero poder cumplir (más por orgullo que por otra cosa) y que queden aceptables, si no es así hágnmelo saber, la idea es ir mejorando en esto D:_  
><em>


	2. Camino de regreso

**El camino de regreso / The road home**

Cada mañana, la joven Instructora Takamachi se levanta muy temprano a entrenar al menos una hora. Vuelve a casa y se alista para irse a la escuela, para luego salir con una radiante sonrisa al encuentro con sus amigas.

El camino a la escuela es divertido. Siempre que pueden estar todas juntas lo es.

Hablan de alguna misión, sueltan bromas o comentan sobre los estudios.

En la escuela es lo mismo, pasan todo el tiempo que pueden juntas, ya que el trabajo de las tres ases es duro y no les permite darse esos lujos muy a menudo.

Todo el tiempo en que el grupo pueda estar reunido es valioso.

Sólo hay una excepción: el camino de regreso a casa.

Una vez que las clases den por terminado, el camino de de regreso a casa es sólo para dos. Para escabullirse a algún parque, tomarse de las manos y compartir su amor bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol.

—Fate-chan… —llamó suavemente la pelirroja una vez que sus labios se separaron, mirando con cariño los hermosos ojos borgoña— Me gusta estar este tiempo a solas las dos.

Una mirada juguetona, una sonrisa cómplice. Se recostó más sobre el tronco de cerezo y rodeó el cuello de su novia con los brazos. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—A mí también —juntó sus frentes con un leve toque, para luego acercarse a su oído y susurrar—: Este momento es solo para nosotras.

Volvieron a compartir otro beso, porque el camino a casa puede ser tan largo como las estaciones lo permitan y ahora era plena primavera.

* * *

><p>¡Yay, por fin es viernes! (aunque el fin de semana igual trabajo, pero me vale). En eso venía pensando en el metro y en llegar a desparramar mi humanidad en mi cama, lo que hizo el viaje ETERNO, encima en horario punta... Supongo que no todos podemos tener nuestra Fate *sob*<p>

Ah, el anterior estuvo ¿inspirado? en las recondenadas vitaminas que mi madre me obliga(ba) a tomar... En parte eso ayudó a mi adquirir mi adicción con las mentitas, si le sumo el hecho que el slogan es "la frescura de un beso" casi no podía dejar de ponerlo xD

Sé que fue muy cortito, pero fue lo más que pude hacer. Nos vemos (espero) mañana :3


	3. Di ah

**Di ah…**

Era una tarde de domingo como cualquier otra, una tarde de descanso, sin misiones, trabajo ni escuela. Nanoha y Fate se encontraban, como cada domingo que pasaban ambas en la Tierra, en el living de una de las dos —muchas veces les habían soltado bromas de que ya una debería ir a vivirse a la casa de la otra—, en esta ocasión era en el kotatsu de Nanoha.

—Aaah —Abrió la boca para tomar la comida que le estaba siendo ofrecida.

—¿Está buena? —preguntó con una ligera sonrisa la rubia, ya descascarando otra mandarina.

—¡Uhn! —asintió contenta Nanoha, saboreando alegremente.

—Hehe siempre te han gustado mucho —comentó con una risita ante la expresión infantil de la pelirroja.

—Más me gusta que Fate-chan me dé —respondió con honestidad y sonrisa pícara—, así comería cualquier cosa.

Para disfrute de Nanoha, el comentario tuvo el efecto esperado y su compañera hizo un leve mohín con un ligero sonrojo, para luego continuar con su tarea. La pelirroja sonrió de par en par y se recostó en el regazo de la rubia haciendo ruiditos de satisfacción.

—Aquí se está mejor que en cualquier cojín —dijo juguetona.

—¿Acaso eres una gatita consentida? —Fate no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado.

—Puede, si soy la gatita de Fate-chan —abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los escarlata. Hoy estaba muy traviesa.

—Di ah —se limitó a decir la rubia.

—Aahm —nuevamente recibió el gajo contenta.

—¿Quieres más?

—Te prefiero a ti. —Esta vez sus ojos se iluminaron con un muy sugestivo brillo que no pasó desapercibido para la otra. Cerró sus párpados y estiró ligeramente los labios— Mmmh~

—No es "Mmh" es "Ah" —respondió Fate con simpleza, depositando otro gajo en la boca de su compañera.

—Qué cruel —bufó Nanoha intentando no atragantarse e inmediatamente puso uno de sus típicos pucheros.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó con una sonrisilla, si Nanoha andaba juguetona ¿por qué ella no?

Sin demora, se agachó para posar sus labios sobre los de la otra joven. Algo se removió en el estómago de Nanoha ante el suave contacto, sin importar cuánto tiempo llevaran, cuántos besos hubieran compartido ya, ella siempre terminaba en las nubes.

Fue puro y tierno, tal como su amor.

Una vez que Fate se separó, Nanoha abrió lentamente los ojos con sus zafiros resplandeciendo como sólo la rubia podía lograr que lo hicieran. Ella la miraba desde arriba con una sonrisa cálida.

—Fate-chan…

—¿Hmm?

—Faaaate-chan~

—¿Hmmm?

—Te quiero —dijo al fin removiéndose con una sonrisa feliz en el regazo de su pareja, quedando de costado.

—Lo sé —le sonrió ella de vuelta y volvió a acercar su rostro, haciendo que Nanoha volteara el suyo—, yo también.

Rozó sus narices dándole un cariñoso beso esquimal y luego las dos sonrieron alegremente sintiéndose satisfechas.

* * *

><p>Ok, de nuevo otro cortito y encima este lo tenía escrito de hace unos días, pero necesito ganar tiempo. Todavía ni empiezo el recondenado cap de "Out of Time" y estoy comenzando a frustrarme.<p>

En fin, momento lovey-dovey como parejita, pero no aseguro que siga así todo el rato porque va según lo random del momento y no tienen relación entre ellos (¿o si?). Nos vemos~


	4. Nuestra distancia y esa persona

**Nuestra distancia y esa persona**

—Aaahhh ¡Qué calor! —se quejó por enésima vez Hayate dejándose caer en el suelo.

—Es verano, Hayate-chan —le recordó lo obvio Nanoha, con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero sería más soportable si hubiera algo que hacer… ¿Por qué no vamos a la piscina? —se incorporó animada, pero la mirada que sus amigas le devolvieron hizo que se le borrara la sonrisa.

—Tenemos mucha tarea que hacer, Hayate —respondió con tranquilidad Fate volviendo a sus deberes.

—No es mi culpa haberla terminado toda antes que ustedes.

—Tampoco es nuestra culpa que nos llamaran a esa misión —dijo Fate frunciendo el ceño.

—Igual podemos tomarnos un pequeño descanso —sugirió Nanoha al ver que Hayate se disponía a responder con toda la intención de picar a Fate—, la verdad es que ya estoy un poco cansada nyahaha.

—Por mí no hay problema —contestó de inmediato Fate.

—Es injusto que solo le hagas caso a Nanoha-chan —alegó Hayate con falsa indignación, pues en realidad estaba muy divertida—, me pregunto ¿por qué será?

La rubia se sonrojó y miró con mala cara a su amiga que ahora sonreía pícaramente. Nanoha se limitó a reír nerviosamente, si bien Arisa no estaba porque ella y Suzuka se fueron de viaje con sus familias —cosa que ellas no podían hacer por el trabajo en TSAB— y eso mantenía las cosas calmadas, cuando Hayate se aburría buscaría por todos los medios molestar a alguien para divertirse… y ese alguien solía ser Fate. Decidió que debía intervenir.

—¿Por qué no jugamos a algo? —propuso—. No podemos ir a la piscina o cualquier parte porque tomaría mucho tiempo, pero jugar a algo acá es una buena forma de distraerse y tomar un receso.

Fate y Hayate estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea. La más baja se levantó de un salto y exclamó animadamente:

—¡Está bien, yo elijo!

—Por mí está bien —concedió Nanoha sonriente.

—Uhm… bueno —accedió Fate dubitativa.

Ante el común acuerdo, Hayate buscó algo en su bolso y se los enseñó con una amplia sonrisa. Fate alzó una ceja, mientras que Nanoha esperaba curiosa a que la castaña hablara.

—¿Pocky?

—Así es, Fate-chan, Pocky —respondió Hayate con una expresión traviesa que a Fate no le gustó nada.

—¿Y para qué? Creí que íbamos a jugar…

—Justamente, jugaremos al Pocky-kiss. —Esta vez su sonrisa ya se asemejaba a la de un gato. Nanoha se sonrojó ligeramente al oír eso, cosa que extrañó a Fate.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó confusa.

—Es muy simple; dos personas toman un Pocky de cada extremo con la boca y comienzan a morder, el primero en llegar al centro gana —explicó tranquilamente la castaña.

—Con la boca… al centro… pero eso no…? —la expresión de Hayate le confirmó que sus sospechas eran correctas y ahí entendió lo de "kiss". Sonrojada y alterada exclamó—: ¡NO! ¡Definitivamente no!

—Aw, vamos Fate-chan, yo sé que tienes ganas de be…

—¡HAYATE! —Fate se le tiró encima y la obligó a agacharse para dedicarle una mirada asesina, que pasaba casi a segundo plano gracias a su sonrojo y evidente vergüenza.

—Yo sé que tienes ganas de besar a Nanoha-chan —terminó en voz baja Hayate para que sólo Fate la escuchara, esto la hizo enrojecer aún más.

—Eso no… tú no… —balbuceaba sin poder encontrar las palabras ni negar el hecho— ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso!

—Aw, que aburrida… bueno, pero conste que dijiste cualquier cosa ¿eh? —se incorporó dejando a Fate más asustada ahora.

—¿Qué murmuraban? —preguntó curiosa Nanoha.

—Sólo que Fate-chan es demasiado tímida para jugar al Pocky-kiss, así que jugaremos al Pocky-quiz.

Sus dos amigas parpadearon desconcertadas. Ni siquiera Nanoha había oído de eso, probablemente era invento de Hayate, lo que dejaba más insegura a Fate.

—No me mires así, Fate-chan, dijiste cualquier cosa, así que tienes que jugar.

—…Está bien —aceptó vacilante. Nanoha asintió con la cabeza.

—Muy bien, estas son las reglas: primero cada una debe ponerse frente a la otra —indicó para que lo hicieran—, bien, ahora Nanoha-chan sostiene esta punta así —le pasó el Pocky a Nanoha para que se lo pusiera en la boca— y ahora yo le hago una pregunta a Fate-chan, si no la sabe debe dar una mordida.

—Uhm… ¿Ok?

—TÚ debes morder, Fate-chan.

—… ¿QUÉ?

Fate pegó un respingo y observó alarmada a Hayate. Nanoha mascó inconcientemente el Pocky haciendo que se le cayera. La castaña tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reír ante lo coloradas que se pusieron sus amigas.

—¡Hayate! —reclamó la rubia a la otra chica, entre enfadada y suplicante— ¡Es lo mismo que el anterior!

—No es lo mismo —se defendió Hayate—, te hago una pregunta y si no sabes la respuesta, muerdes. ¿Acaso no confías en tus conocimientos, Fate-chan?

—No se trata de eso… es que…

—Es que nada, ya dijiste que cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el Pocky-kiss ¿recuerdas? —Se acercó para susurrarle al oído— Tú y yo sabemos lo obvio, Fate-chan, así que si no quieres que te deje en una situación _muy_ incómoda, aceptarás jugar, ya que al fin y al cabo es una oportunidad para ti.

—… —Fate tragó saliva, no había mucho que hacer ante esa advertencia, menos viniendo de Hayate. La castaña sonrió y se alejó.

—Trata de no aprovecharte mucho ¿eh? —le dijo juguetona con un guiño a lo que Fate se puso como un tomate.

—Mou, ya dejen de secretearse —protestó Nanoha haciendo un mohín.

—Ya va, ya va, comencemos (ponte en posición también Fate-chan) ¡Primera pregunta!

Nanoha estaba nerviosa y con un leve rubor, pero nunca tanto como Fate que se sentía como un flan y se preguntaba si Hayate era su amiga o enemiga, a estas alturas ya no notaba tanto la diferencia.

—Defina "lemon" —dijo con tranquilidad la castaña.

—¿Lemon? ¿No querrás decir "limón"? —cuestionó Fate— Es un cítrico…

—No, no, lemon, son fanfic con contenido para adultos —respondió Hayate con toda naturalidad.

—Pervertida…

—Como sea, es un punto en contra, así que muerde.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero eso no es justo!

—Sí lo es, nunca dije cuál sería la temática. Muerde.

—¡No! ¡Eso es…! ¡No es…!

—Sin quejas Fate-chan, reglas son reglas, no seas mala jugadora.

Entre discusiones con la castaña, Fate terminó mordiendo igual, pero no dejaba de alegar. Mientras que Nanoha observa con una gotita de sudor, intentando mostrarse calmada, aunque sintiera que su corazón retumbaba con fuerza contra su pecho. Hayate no esperó mucho para volver a preguntar.

—¡Siguiente! Haga la diferencia entre Neko y Tachi.

—¿Neko no es gato? ¿Qué es Tachi?

—Bu, bu, Fate-chan, deberías saber. Y yo que te hacía del tipo Tachi…

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡¿De donde sacas estas preguntas?

—Bueno, otra vez: masca.

—¡Hayate, te digo que esto no es…!

—Y yo ya te dije que no me importa. ¡Muerde!

Ante cada pregunta que se volvían cada vez más endemoniadamente complicadas e incomprensibles para Fate, la rubia veía con terror cómo la distancia entre ella y Nanoha se reducía.

Igual y podría aprovecharse un poco de la situación, no es como que no estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo por contestar bien… No, no, mal pensamiento. ¿Por qué Hayate le hacía esto? ¿Por qué Nanoha no decía nada?... ¡¿Por qué Nanoha no decía nada? ¿Acaso no le importaba?

Fate estaba tan preocupada de sus propios nervios que no era capaz de ver los de Nanoha, tampoco notaba el especial brillo en los ojos azules, que a pesar de la situación esperaban con un dejo de esperanza.

—_Nuestra distancia… Nuestra distancia se acorta… —_pensaba Fate ya sintiendo la respiración de Nanoha—_…y esa persona… _—observó por el rabillo del ojo a Hayate— _¡Está mirando! ¡No puedo hacerlo!_

Fate cerró los ojos con fuerza, ya sólo estaba a una mordida cuando sintió que la presión del otro lado desaparecía. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la sonrisa comprensiva de la pelirroja.

Nanoha, al ver tan complicada a Fate, suspiró para sus adentros algo decepcionada, pero de todas formas también le incomodaba la presencia de un tercero, por lo que declaró:

—Me rindo.

—… ¿Qué? —soltó Hayate tan desconcertada como Fate.

—Eso, me rindo, el juego termina —informó con tranquilidad, pero claro tono autoritario.

—¡Eso no estaba en las reglas! —reclamó Hayate, claramente desilusionada.

—No mencionaste que no se podía —apuntó Nanoha—. Además, no quiero que mi primer beso sea así. —Esta vez volteó a Fate y su mirada se ablando formando una leve sonrisa— Tiene que ser… especial —terminó con un suave tono de voz, ruborizada. Fate no supo por qué, pero sintió calor subir a sus mejillas.

Hayate de pronto se sintió ajena a una atmósfera impenetrable que las envolvía y parecía hacer que olvidaran su presencia, era algo bastante frecuente que se olvidaran de lo que las rodeaba, pero ahora hasta podía ver burbujas de colores pasteles a su alrededor y se preguntaba con una gruesa gota de sudor por qué no la formaron antes. Ahora sentía la necesidad de gritar que todavía seguía ahí. Para su fortuna un grito de Momoko _la_ _salvó_ disolviendo la atmósfera.

—¡Chicas, llegamos! ¡Trajimos helado!

—¡Yay, helado! —exclamó Hayate contenta, corriendo hacia la puerta y dejando a sus amigas atrás.

Nanoha rió bajito ante la reacción de Hayate, ignorando que la prisa por salir del cuarto no se debía solamente al ofrecimiento de su madre. Se encaminó junto con Fate a la puerta para bajar también, pero antes de llegar se volteó para encarar a la rubia haciendo que se detuviera.

—¿Sabes, Fate-chan? —su amiga pestañeó confusa— No me importaría volver a jugar… si es sólo contigo.

Tras decir aquello con una sonrisa sincera y un ligero rubor, se paró de puntitas para depositar un suave beso en la mejilla de Fate, más bien en la comisura de sus labios. Con ese simple roce, Fate sintió su piel erizarse, su corazón dar un vuelco y sus mejillas arder.

Nanoha se apartó sonrojada, mirando con una sonrisa tímida a Fate y los ojos brillando como nunca, para luego salir corriendo como lo hizo Hayate, riendo bajito con alegría.

Fate, que todavía no salía del shock, sintió que sus piernas se estaban negando a sostenerla por más tiempo, pero cierta parte de su cerebro que estaba volviendo a funcionar le dijo que debía mantenerse digna, así que sacudió con fuerza la cabeza y dejó escapar todo el aire que pareció atorarse en su garganta con el gesto de Nanoha. Curvó sus labios y abandonó la habitación también, segura de que tendría una sonrisa boba todo el día.

* * *

><p>Hay una cantidad máxima de cuánto fluff el cuerpo puede soportar (sí, la hay), por eso, para evitar complicaciones, hice esto agregando a Hayate. También porque los besos no son solo en la boca... Y porque era uno de esos momentos de girar en la silla tratando de escribir un estúpido ensayo deseando tener una caja de Pocky para concentrarse (sí, los Pocky ayudan a concentrarse).<p>

Ahora, esto quedó más bien como One-shot (al igual que el primero), pero como esta semana se viene más pesada que la anterior no creo poder hacer cosas de más de 700 palabras. En fin, hasta el siguiente :3


	5. Gardenia

**Gardenia**

Los años que pasaron en la Tierra dejaron muchas experiencias enriquecedoras para Fate. Cada día sentía que aprendía o descubría algo nuevo, estando en la escuela, por sus amigas o simplemente porque notaba algo que antes no.

Fate siempre había pensado que Nanoha era muy linda, de verdad que era una niña linda, amable y cariñosa… Sin embargo, una vez cuando eran jóvenes, mientras estaban dando un paseo por el cultivo de la casa Suzuka, su idea cambió.

Esa vez, Nanoha se volteó y le sonrió ampliamente y ella no pensó que fuera linda, amable o cariñosa. Cuando la vio sonriéndole inmersa en ese campo de flores blancas, sólo pudo pensar que era hermosa, una _mujer_ hermosa.

Años más tarde, ya viviendo en Mid-Childa junto con Vivio, Fate esperaba al pie de las escaleras con un elegante vestido liso azul marino.

Ya era la tercera vez que le pedía a Nanoha que se apresurara o llegarían tarde a la fiesta, cuando unos pasos seguidos de una suave voz que intentaba sonar indignada le indicaron que su acompañante estaba lista.

Volteó para encontrarse con lo que creyó era una figura divina. Nanoha llevaba un vestido color crema, una pañoleta azul pálido para hacer juego con el atuendo de Fate, se había dejado el cabello suelto con un flojo agarre en la coronilla para apartar unos mechones del rostro y un detalle que a la rubia no se le pasó por alto: una flor banca sujeta en uno de los tirantes de su vestido.

Era un atuendo sutil, pero que la hacía ver radiante.

—¿Qué pasa, Fate-chan? —llamó la pelirroja para sacarla de su trance.

—Nada —Sonrió y le tendió una mano que fue amablemente aceptada—. Sólo pensaba en lo hermosa que eres —dijo con voz suave, para luego depositar un leve beso en la palma de la mano que había sido tomada.

Levantó la vista para enfocarla en los zafiros, con un profundo cariño contenidos en sus rubíes. Su gesto había sido recompensado con un ligero rubor en las mejillas de Nanoha.

—¿Nos vamos, princesa?

—Mou, Fate-chan, no te burles de mí. —Le reprocha avergonzada, haciendo un mohín más sonrojada que antes. Aún así se abrazó gustosa del brazo de su pareja.

Fate sólo ríe ante las expresiones que lograba sacar en la pelirroja.

Entre un campo de flores fue la primera vez que la vio como mujer y ahora esa hermosa mujer era suya.

* * *

><p>Dios, Dios, Dios... ¡Casi no lo logro!<p>

Bien, ahora ya más calmada y sintiéndome realizada de haber podido cumplir (aunque fuera corto como dije que serían, al fin y al cabo se supone que eran drabbles)... Debo decir que elegí hacer este porque ir viajando en las mañanas y darte cuenta gracias a los árboles que la primavera se acerca es fabuloso.

Como nota debo decir que la **Gardenia** es una hermosa flor blanca que representa la feminidad y belleza femenina, por eso la razón de ser del drabble. Dicho esto, agradezco sus comentarios y espero poder seguir complaciendo con estas pequeñeces :3


	6. KHz

**KHz**_  
><em>

_[Una entrada a un modulador de AM es una portadora de 800 KHz. con una amplitud de 40 voltios. La segunda entrada es una señal modulante de 25 KHz. cuya amplitud es suficiente para producir un cambio de __ 10 v. en la amplitud de la envolvente…]_

—_Definitivamente… No entiendo nada._ —Determinó para sí misma Nanoha al releer por tercera vez el ejercicio. Tenía el ceño fruncido en una cómica expresión entre confusión y frustración, que desquitaba mordiendo la punta de su lápiz.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó una suave voz enfrente suyo.

—¿Eh? —Levantó la cabeza para encontrarse a una Fate absorta en sus ecuaciones.

—Llevas un rato haciendo ruidos y caras graciosas —agregó sin levantar la vista de su guía.

—Nyahaha es que esto está un _poquito _complicado. —Hizo un especial énfasis en "poquito", rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente.

—¿Qué no entiendes?

—Para empezar; ni siquiera sé lo que es KHz.

—KiloHertz, mil ciclos por segundo —respondió con sencillez la rubia.

—Ya… —Nanoha frunció el ceño ante la calmada respuesta de su amiga que ni siquiera apartó sus ojos del cuaderno—. ¿Y eso qué se supone que significa?

—Que equivale a 10^3 Hz.

—…

—Ehm… ¿Quieres que te explique? —Por primera vez desde que empezaron la sesión de estudio el lápiz de Fate dejó de moverse y sus ojos buscaron los de Nanoha.

—Uhm, por favor —asintió algo apenada.

La rubia se levantó y rodeó la pequeña mesa de centro del living para sentarse al lado de Nanoha, quien le hizo espacio en el cojín en que estaba sentada. Fate enarcó una ceja al ver que su amiga todavía no había respondido ninguna pregunta.

—De verdad que no entiendo. —Se excusó la pelirroja avergonzada. Fate le sonrió.

—Está bien, el primero es bastante simple. —Se inclinó para hacer un par de anotaciones y Nanoha pudo sentir el olor a vainilla proveniente de su cabello—. Te piden calcular las frecuencias laterales superior e inferior, es decir, la incógnita es _f_.

—¿Cómo lo hago? —cuestionó esforzándose por no dejarse embriagar por el agradable aroma de Fate y concentrarse.

—Bueno, f = 1/T = Hz = s-1 = 1/s. Debes tener esto en mente para…

Se detuvo al ver la cara de Nanoha, que era igual a la de un niño pequeño al que le están dando una explicación que no lo convence. Una gotita de sudor apareció en su sien y soltó una ligera risilla, aumentando la indignación de la pelirroja. Decidió partir por lo básico.

—Un Hertz es la unidad de frecuencia, que corresponde a un ciclo por segundo, siendo "ciclo" la repetición de un suceso ¿Está bien?

—Uhn —asintió esta vez mirando a Fate con suma atención.

—De acuerdo, entonces con los datos que te dan aquí… —Volteó la vista al papel para desarrollar el ejercicio, pero Nanoha continuó observando el rostro de la rubia.

_La repetición de un suceso ¿eh?_

Se preguntaba cuántas veces al día se quedaría mirando a Fate de esta forma. Le encantaba esa expresión de concentración que ponía cuando resolvía un problema o prestaba atención a las explicaciones del profesor, con su semblante sereno que despedía un aura de madurez, sus ojos parecían perder noción de lo que pasaba alrededor, si no la rubia la hubiera pillado en incontables ocasiones mirándola discretamente en clases. La seriedad y responsabilidad de Fate era algo que realmente le gustaba, aunque a veces le dijera que era muy densa. En realidad, todo en ella le gustaba; interior y exterior… ¿Cómo esperaba concentrarse teniéndola tan cerca? Es tan bella de perfil… y esa fragancia cautivadora… y su voz tan relajante… y…

—Entonces Fs= 825 KHz y Fi= 775 KHz ¿Entiendes? —Nanoha pegó un respingo cuando Fate volteó a mirarla nuevamente.

—¿E-eh?

—Mou, Nanoha… ¿Estabas prestando atención siquiera?

La aludida tuvo que contener una risita al ver arrugarse la frente y labios de su compañera en un intento de poner cara enojada que no llegó más allá que una especie de puchero. Era tan adorable.

—Más o menos. —Reconoció con una media sonrisa. Fate suspiró.

—Bueno, te dejé anotadas las fórmulas, así que trata de resolver el siguiente tú sola. —Se puso de pie y volvió a su lado de la mesa.

—Hmp, no entiendo por qué Fate-chan entiende tanto de esto si ambas faltamos a la clase donde lo explicaron gracias a esa misión de emergencia. —Bufó Nanoha.

—Porque los apuntes de Arisa eran muy claros —respondió tranquilamente Fate retomando sus labores.

—Aún así… —Tomó su lápiz y fijó su vista en el papel—. A veces me da un poco de envidia lo lista que es Fate-chan.

—Eso no es verdad. Tú también podrías resolverlo fácilmente si te aplicaras más. Son sólo matemáticas y eres buena en ello, cambias las letras por números y ya está.

—Sí, claro… —gruñó tratando de resolver la guía según las anotaciones de Fate —, puedo sacar el resultado de esa forma, pero así no entiendo nada de lo que hice.

Fate sonrió ante la expresión de enfado de Nanoha, con sus cejas muy juntas y los labios torcidos. A veces podía ser tan infantil… pero eso no la molestaba, para nada, le parecía hasta lindo. Sí, eso era, Nanoha era muy linda. Por más que hayan pasado 6 años desde que se conocieron, sus ojos seguían teniendo el mismo brillo alegre de siempre y era en sus labios donde mejor sonaba su nombre, con su voz tan dulce y su alegre sonrisa.

—¡Fate-chan! ¡Lo logré! —exclamó sonriendo emocionada—. ¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa? —interrogó al ver que la rubia la había estado mirando con una sonrisa.

—Nada, sólo calculaba a cuánto equivale tu sonrisa —dijo con una risita, volviendo a tomar su bolígrafo.

—¿Eh? —La pelirroja enarcó las cejas en un gesto de completa incertidumbre.

—Sí, yo diría que… unos mil _bpm_ más o menos. —Rió aún más al ver cómo a Nanoha se le fruncía el ceño.

—Fate-chan… —susurró amenazadora—, no tengo idea de lo que eso quiera decir, pero espero que no sea nada malo.

La otra joven se limitó a sonreír para sí misma al tiempo que seguía con sus ejercicios, ignorando las quejas de su amiga.

Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo una sombra alzarse delante suyo y lo siguiente que sintió fue algo cálido posarse en su cara, algo que la hizo frenar en seco su escritura y abrir los ojos incrédula.

Al verse ignorada, Nanoha se había apoyado con ambas manos sobre la mesa para inclinarse hasta el rostro de Fate, depositando un breve y cariñoso beso en su mejilla izquierda. Cuando volvió a su posición, la rubia giró a verla alarmada.

—Nyahaha venganza —dijo maliciosamente Nanoha, deleitándose con el increíble sonrojo de Fate.

—¡Na-Nanoha! —exclamó avergonzada.

—También fue un "gracias por enseñarme" —Continuó riendo la pelirroja.

—¡No te rías de mí!

—Pero si Fate-chan es tan tímida y adorable… ¡Te pones roja a la mínima!

—¡Mou, deja de burlarte!

—Vamos, vamos.

Una ignoraba que la otra lo había hecho en parte porque no había podido resistirse y que la risa era para ocultar su propio nerviosismo por atreverse a hacerlo, mientras que la otra parecía no notar que ese pequeño gesto hacía ir a mil el corazón de su compañera.

_Sí, definitivamente Nanoha es la única que puede hacer latir tan rápido mi corazón,_ pensó Fate soltando un resoplido al ver que la pelirroja no tenía intenciones de dejar de reír. Al final no pudo evitar sonreír, ese alegre sonido era capaz de hacerla olvidarse hasta de su nombre.

* * *

><p>¿Disfrutaron la lección de física? Ok, no. Este cap. lo tenía hace muuucho, al empezar decidí usarlo como emergencia en caso de "Demonios! No puedo hacerlo hoy!" y llegó antes de lo que esperaba, así que ni siquiera pude arreglarlo. Lo siento, peor es nada (?).<p>

Ehm... ah sí, **BPM** (_Beats per minute_ o pulsaciones por minuto) es una medida usada en música, pero también se aplica en latidos del corazón (creo), así que básicamente lo que Fate estaba "midiendo" es qué tan rápido Nanoha hacía latir su corazón con una sonrisa (ir a mil, dah). En parte porque recordé que los matemáticos solían hacer cumplidos bobos, lol. Espero no haya sido tan aburrido... Nos vemos en el siguiente.


	7. El sonido de las olas

**El sonido de las olas**

Hay momentos para todo en la vida. Y el lugar influye mucho en eso.

Estando en una hermosa playa privada, después de haber disfrutado de todo un día de relajación con amigas, sentada a la orilla del mar al atardecer…

Es inevitable llegar a reflexionar sobre lo pequeño que es el mundo, la vida y pensamientos así de existencialistas. Nanoha estaba justamente en eso, rememorando acontecimientos de su vida y en una oleada de "¿Y si…?".

¿Qué pasaría si no hubiera conocido a Yuuno-kun? ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera decidido no ayudarlo con las Jewel Seeds?

¿Qué pasaría si… no me hubiera encontrado con Fate-chan?

Siente unos brazos rodeándola y un peso apoyarse sobre su espalda. Una sonrisa se forma en su rostro al sentir un aroma tan conocido para ella inundando sus sentidos por sobre el característico olor a mar.

Definitivamente no podía imaginar su vida sin Fate.

Cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la calidez del cuerpo de la rubia y ladeó un poco la cabeza para dejar espacio a Fate de besar suavemente su cuello. Soltó una leve risita por las cosquillas ocasionadas.

—¿En qué piensas? —Sonó una suave voz en su oído.

—En todo… Mi vida, mi trabajo… —Se volteó para verla a los ojos al decirle—: En lo mucho que te quiero.

—Oh —exclamó bajito levantado una ceja y apartándose ligeramente— ¿Estamos sentimentales?

—No te burles —refunfuñó Nanoha inflando los mofletes y volteando el rostro.

—Lo siento, lo siento —rió juntando sus mejillas y la restregó hasta que consiguió que se formara una sonrisa casi involuntaria en la pelirroja— ¿Mal momento para decir que te quiero siempre a mi lado?

—Oh ¿Estamos sentimentales? —contraatacó Nanoha con una sonrisa divertida. Ambas rieron—. Ya lo haz hecho.

—Lo sé, pero me refería a otra cosa —dijo alejándose un poco.

—¿Uh? —Siente a Fate cambiar a su Barrier Jacket— ¿Fate-chan?

Su silenciosa pregunta a cuáles eran las intenciones de la rubia fue respondida cuando ésta la abraza de la cintura y comienza a elevarse. Nanoha se afirma de los brazos que la tenían fuerte pero delicadamente agarrada.

—No podemos usar magia… —comentó una vez que estuviera a unos metros de altura, pero con aquella sonrisa que tenía imposible que eso sonara como un regaño.

—De esta forma ves mejor el atardecer —dijo Fate apoyando su mentón en el hombro de Nanoha nuevamente— y además… —agregó girando lentamente— puedo decirte lo que quería decirte de manera más formal.

La expresión de Nanoha cambió de incertidumbre a completa sorpresa cuando vio lo que Fate le indicaba con la mirada. En la arena estaba escrito con lindas conchitas que brillaban con matices pasteles gracias a los tenues rayos del atardecer una simple frase: _Marry me?_

Nanoha se lleva una mano al rostro, emocionada, con lágrimas anegando sus azules ojos.

"Por favor quédate a mi lado para siempre" escuchó resonar en su mente la cálida voz de su pareja, lo que la conmovió aún más. Se voltea cuidadosamente en el abrazo para encararla.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…?

—Magia —respondió simplemente y rió bajito ante la perpleja expresión de la otra— ¿Entonces?

—La respuesta ya la sabes —contestó sonriendo con cariño tras apartarse una lágrima.

Se removió aún más en el abrazo para poder atrapar los labios de la que ahora era su futura esposa, sellando así su promesa de una vida junto a la otra.

Flotando en el aire, con sus siluetas siendo recortadas en el basto cielo de matices rojizos, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerse una en brazos de la otra, lo único que oían era el latir de sus corazones contra su pecho y el sonido de las olas, las únicas testigos del momento.

* * *

><p>Le odio -w-<p>

Lo odiaba desde antes porque ya he llegado a mi límite de fluff y cursilerías y aún así me niego a cambiar eso hasta el capítulo 10, con el cual mi meta es dejar a más de alguno con un coma diabético o si quiera un escalofrío. Sin embargo, en mi momento de desesperación de ver el día terminando y sin tener nada, lograr hacer esto en el tiempo límite me sigue haciendo sentir bien, so...

Espero poder recargarme cuan oso de felpa con más fluffly para que los siguientes no sean odiables~


	8. Noticias

**Noticias**

Muchos padres y madres deben realizar viajes debido al trabajo, para la Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown esos viajes son a través de toda la galaxia. Ella ama su trabajo y es una de las mejores en ello, sin embargo, este inconveniente es una de las cosas que detesta de él, porque significa estar alejada de su familia por tiempo indefinido y varias veces sin siquiera poder comunicarse.

Claro está que cuando la comunicación es posible, lo aprovecha tanto como puede, por muy cansada que se encuentre.

—…Y esta es Corona-chan… —decía Vivio indicando con su dedito una de las figuras en su dibujo—…y la de aquí es Rio-chan y Vivio está por aquí —terminó con una sonrisa señalando su autorretrato.

Fate sonrió cariñosamente, había sido un día duro y hablar por unos minutos con su hija era una de las mejores cosas que podía desear para combatir el estrés.

—¿Así que esas son las amigas de Vivio en la escuela? —preguntó con voz dulce.

—¡Uhn! —asintió contenta la infante para luego exponer otro dibujo a la pantalla— Y aquí estamos Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama y yo.

Todavía con la sonrisa en el rostro, Fate contempló el retrato; una mujer pelirroja y otra rubia sostenían a cada lado una mano de una pequeña rubia de ojos bicolor. El fondo era verde, azulado y con tintes rosas lo que parecían ser árboles.

—Está muy lindo Vivio… ¿Esos son Sakura?

—Uhn —volvió a asentir mirando ella también su bosquejo—. Nanoha-mama le habló a Vivio de esos árboles y me parecieron muy bonitos, así que los dibujé.

—Bueno, para tus vacaciones en la escuela iremos a hacerle una visita a tus abuelos en Japón y así podremos verlos ¿Te parece?

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ilusionada.

—Promesa —respondió sonriendo con dulzura.

—¡Yay! Nanoha-mama, Nanoha-mama ¿Oíste? ¡Iremos a ver los Sakura! —exclamó emocionada viendo hacia un lado.

—Sí, lo oí, pero todavía falta para tus vacaciones —se oyó la voz de Nanoha cercana—. Ahora ya es tarde y Fate-mama debe estar cansada, así que a la cama.

—Aw —Vivio hizo un puchero una vez que su madre pelirroja apareciera en la pantalla. Fate rió levemente.

—Despídete y ve a cepillarte los dientes. —Vivio no respondió, solo puso ojos suplicantes que no tuvieron ningún efecto en el semblante severo de Nanoha.

—Hazle caso a Nanoha-mama, Vivio —habló con suavidad Fate, pero procurando sonar firme—. Ya es tarde y los niños buenos deben ir a la cama. Vivio es una buena niña ¿no es así?

—¡Uhn, Vivio es buena! —respondió seriamente.

—Así me gusta —sonrió Fate—. Buenas noches, Vivio.

—Buenas noches, Fate-mama, vuelve pronto —se despidió con la manita para luego ceder completamente su puesto a Nanoha.

—Cada vez me recuerda más a Fate-chan… —comentó con un suspiro—… haciendo esos pucheros.

—¡Nanoha! Yo no hago pucheros.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué es eso entonces? —respondió con una risita divertida al ver la expresión indignada de la rubia. Fate bufó.

—Esos ojitos de perrito son de Nanoha.

Nanoha rió y respondió algo que picara más a su pareja, era irresistible meterse con ella si ponía caras tan adorables como aquella.

Estuvieron un rato conversando animadamente, de sus días y uno que otro tema anexo que saliera, hasta que un silencio las invadió.

No era un silencio del todo incómodo, era uno de aquellos en que ha sido todo dicho y sólo se disfruta del momento, uno de esos que se logran gracias a una poderosa conexión, en que no es necesario decir nada para que la otra persona lo sepa. Esto resulta una maravillosa ventaja para transmitir sentimientos, sobretodo si es una video llamada y la otra persona puede verte mientras le sonríes compartiendo una intensa mirada… pero al mismo tiempo es una gran desventaja porque justamente por ello no puedes ocultar nada.

—¿Nanoha? —llamó Fate preocupada al ver a la pelirroja apartar la vista con expresión complicada.

—…

—¿Qué sucede, Nanoha? —preguntó con seriedad.

—Ah, no… no es nada…—respondió aún cabizbaja, sus ojos iban de Fate a un rincón y así sucesivamente—…es solo que… —continuó dubitativa—… me siento un poco sola… sin Fate-chan aquí —terminó avergonzada sin mirar a Fate.

Otra vez hubo silencio y esta vez no era de los agradables. Fate se sorprendió ligeramente al oír aquello, era algo que ambas, por alguna razón, procuraban no decirse mucho, tal vez como un intento de no sentirlo tanto o tratar de ignorarlo y sin embargo, ahí estaba, tras las sonrisas y caras felices que se obligaban a tener frente a la otra.

Fate agachó la cabeza entristecida, sintiéndose culpable por hacer sentir así a Nanoha, por no estar con ella ni con Vivio. Nanoha pudo notar la incomodidad de este nuevo silencio y al ver la cara deprimida de Fate se alarmó.

—¡Ah, no! ¡Yo…! —intentó excusarse tratando de recuperar la sonrisa— Nyahaha, qué tonta —dijo avergonzada—, sólo han pasado dos semanas y ya soy así de patética, lo siento —se disculpó, pero al ver la sonrisa de Fate pestañeó perpleja. Era una sonrisa compleja, aunque triste, tenía un brillo especial en los ojos, como si fuera una sonrisa culpable.

—Entonces soy más patética —respondió con voz seria y suave, viendo a Nanoha directo a los ojos—, porque te he extrañado cada día desde que estoy aquí.

Nanoha se sonrojó involuntariamente, sorprendida. Fate desvió ligeramente la vista, azorada, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Creí que sería un problema si lo decía… —abundó en un murmullo.

—Ah, entonces… ¿tú también? —se rasca una mejilla con una leve risita.

—Uh-uhn… —asiente ruborizada la rubia. Ambas ríen avergonzadas de lo ridículo de la situación, al final las dos eran unas tontas.

—Nyahaha… entonces… sentíamos lo mismo… —prosiguió Nanoha sintiéndose estúpida.

—Pues claro que siento lo mismo —respondió Fate recobrando la compostura—, porque yo… Ah —se detiene al darse cuenta de algo y desvía la mirada ruborizada.

—¿Fate-chan? —llamó extrañada Nanoha.

—Lo siento, Nanoha… —se disculpó mirando hacia arriba todavía con la cabeza gacha.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —pestañeó confundida.

—Sé que no lo digo muy a menudo, pero… —suspiró y la miró fijamente con una leve sonrisa, sonrojada, muy a su pesar—. Que sepas que te quiero. No lo olvides nunca.

Nanoha se puso roja y sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ante la necesidad de abrazarla por lo adorable que se veía. Odió el no poder hacerlo, pero al menos le agradó que Fate pudiera verla cuando le dijera con una sonrisa cargada de cariño:

—Yo también te quiero Fate-chan. —Se detuvo un momento cuando la rubia le devolvió el gesto—. Por eso no pienses que me causarás problemas si me dices lo que sientes ¿Está bien? —Fate sonrió en asentimiento y los ojos de Nanoha nuevamente dudaron si ver a Fate o no, mientras que sus mejillas se volvían a teñir de rosa—. A-además… el que me digas que me extrañas me hace sentir… un _poquito_ feliz ¿Sabes? —reconoció con los ojos cerrados, rascándose la mejilla.

—Pues la verdad es que a mí también… aunque sea algo malo…? —terminó insegura.

—No lo sé nyahaha.

Cualquier persona que las viera así riendo con esa expresión boba en el rostro las tacharía de una pareja de idiotas, pero eso es algo que Vivio, en sus inocentes 7 años, no haría, menos a sus dos madres. Se quedó mirando a su pelirroja madre sonriendo a la pantalla, ajena a lo que la rodeaba (incluyéndola), por unos momentos antes de hablar.

—¿No se supone que Vivio debía dejar a Fate-mama descansar? ¿Por qué Nanoha-mama no lo hace?

Nanoha volteó sorprendida al oír la voz de su hija y se encontró con una adormilada Vivo sosteniendo un vaso con agua en una mano y la otra restregándose un ojo. Se acercó casi arrastrando los pies.

—Ehm, Vivio… Nanoha-mama ya iba a la cama también —respondió abochornada tomando a la niña en brazos—, se estaba despidiendo de Fate-mama ¿Cierto?

—Así es —contribuyó Fate con una gotita de sudor.

—Uhm, bueno… Buenas noches, Fate-chan —suspiró.

—Buenas noches, Fate-mama —se despidió también la pequeña con un bostezo.

—Buenas noches a las dos, que descansen. —Fate sonrió por última vez a sus dos chicas del otro lado de la pantalla antes de cortar la comunicación.

Nanoha suspiró nuevamente al ver la pantalla ponerse negra antes de desaparecer. Acomodó más a Vivio en sus brazos que ya estaba dormida y la llevó a su habitación. Caminando hasta su cuarto una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en su rostro y una risita boba se escapó de sus labios, completamente feliz.

Por su parte, Fate tomó una fotografía con una imagen muy similar a la que había dejado hace unos momentos, sus dos tesoros, Nanoha cargando a Vivio. Sonrió con ternura y besó el retrato pensando que en un par de días volvería a tenerlas en sus brazos. Con este pensamiento se metió en su cama, para que la soledad no la invadiera y cerró los ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño, sonriente. Siempre le dejaba una sonrisa el recibir noticias de su familia.

* * *

><p>Otra vez al límite, no lo revisé y lo siento mucho por lo horriblemente cliché de este capítulo, pero tenía que (deshacerme de él) hacerlo de todas formas y me duele la cabeza así que me vale un pepino. Espero que no haya quedado tan mal y sea más bien fluff en vez de enfermizamente cursi como el anterior. Esto me está superando... ¡Como sea! Según mi reloj, mi orgullo sigue intacto.<p>

Gracias por sus comentarios, por leer, por los alert y todo lo demás. Trataré de incluir lo que ha sido solicitado y por sobretodo de seguir cumpliendo diariamente, que si ya lo (casi) logré esta semana que fue... No veo por qué no pueda seguir así.


	9. Cuna

**Cuna**

Los recuerdos de la infancia son preciosos tesoros tanto para los niños como los padres, pero son en su mayoría éstos últimos quienes conservan los objetos materiales, así además pueden ser traspasados por generaciones y cuando los niños se conviertan en padres podrán volver a hacer uso de lo que alguna vez fue suyo.

Esto era lo que pensaba Nanoha hurgando en la cochera de sus padres. Habían decidido pasar unos días de vacaciones en la Tierra y ella pensó que podría recuperar alguna de las cosas que tanto le gustaban de niña para Vivio.

—¡Recuerdo esto! —exclamó Nanoha tomando lo que parecía ser una cajita musical— Me encantaba cuando era niña.

—¿Es una cajita musical? —cuestionó Fate acercándose mientras Nanoha le daba cuerda.

—Sí, me encantaba oírla de pequeña en las noches antes de dormir —Sonrió nostálgica al ver a la diminuta bailarina girando al ritmo de la melodía— No me explico cómo llegó aquí…

Su interrogante de cómo tan preciado objeto dio a parar con cantidad de cachivaches se respondió cuando, tras un sonido metálico, la bailarina salió volando junto con un par de resortes. Haciendo gala de sus reflejos, Fate la cogió en el aire, tan sorprendida como Nanoha.

—Nyahaha ya recordé cuál era su pequeño problemita —Fate suspiró divertida.

—Llevémosla, seguramente tiene arreglo —propuso dejándola a un lado. Nanoha asintió sonriente.

Volvieron a seguir removiendo cosas a ver qué otra curiosidad podían encontrar. Los ojos de Nanoha se fijaron en dos largas tablas apoyadas en la pared.

—Ah, mira, mis esquís —dijo con cierta animadversión en la mirada al tomar uno.

—Oh, eso me trae recuerdos —sonrió Fate—, de esa primera vez que fuimos de excursión a la montaña en la escuela. Nunca había visto la nieve. —Sus ojos brillaron al rememorar el momento— ¡Fue muy divertido!

—Claro, eso lo dices porque no te caíste ni una vez —rezongó Nanoha dejando los esquís a un lado—. En serio, Fate-chan, a veces molesta lo buena que puedes llegar a ser en todo lo que haces —se quejó fingiendo indignación.

—E-eso no es verdad… yo solo… —Se agachó para registrar otras cajas, ocultando su sonrojo—…los maestros enseñaron bien y… —Nanoha la observaba con una sonrisa, Fate todavía no era buena recibiendo elogios y se avergonzaba cada vez.

—Ah, Fate-chan no muevas eso que… —Demasiado tarde—…se puede caer lo de arriba.

Tras un rápido vistazo de que no le hubiera pasado nada, Nanoha tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reír al ver a la rubia sentada en el suelo, cubierta de ropa vieja, con un libro abierto en la cabeza y tosiendo polvo.

—¿Estás bien? —No pudo ocultar la sonrisa divertida.

—Cof eso creo cof… —Tosió quitándose las cosas de encima.

—También sorprende lo torpe que puedes llegar a ser —comentó ayudándola a pararse. Fate hizo un puchero y esta vez Nanoha no pudo evitar reír.

—Mou, Nanoha, deja de reír, no es gracioso —alegó sacudiéndose el polvo.

La pelirroja intentó disculparse con una mano, pero eso no dejó lo suficientemente conforme a la rubia si es que seguía carcajeándose. Fate bufó y volteó el rostro indignado al lugar de donde habían caído esas cajas, se sorprendió al notar que ahora había un par de cosas que antes estaban ocultas.

—¿Qué es eso? —se empinó para poder tomar un bulto que había llamado su atención. Una vez lo tuvo en el suelo le quitó el trapo que tenía encima como cubierta. Pestañeó con curiosidad.

—Esa es mi mecedora —comentó Nanoha acercándose. Asombrosamente recuperada de la risa—. Guau, qué nostalgia, debo haber sido muy pequeña para caber ahí.

Fate miró a Nanoha que observaba la cuna con una sonrisa melancólica, luego depositó su vista en el aparato por unos momentos, imaginando la posibilidad de un pequeño bultito cubierto en mantas ahí adentro.

Pasó su brazo por los hombros de Nanoha y la atrajo para dejar un beso entre sus mechones cobrizos, la joven soltó una risita ante el gesto y dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia, una posición cómoda y natural.

—Seguramente fuiste una bebé adorable –dijo Fate con una sonrisa.

—Nyahaha todos los bebés son adorables, Fate-chan —le respondió Nanoha ligeramente avergonzada.

—Aún así. —Llevó su mano a la cintura de Nanoha para atraerla más—. Me gustaría poder ver a una pequeña Nanoha ahí —agregó, apoyando su rostro en la cabeza de la otra—, _nuestra_ pequeña Nanoha.

La Enforcer pudo sentir a la otra mujer dar un saltito con esas palabras, se apartó un poco para darle espacio de encararla y se encontró de frente con los dos zafiros de la pelirroja mirándola atónitos. Por un momento creyó haber ido demasiado lejos.

—Fate-chan…eso quiere decir…? —Ladeó la cabeza todavía desconcertada.

—Bu-bueno, yo pensaba que… —se separó para ponerse completamente frente a Nanoha—…tenemos una buena economía y una situación estable —prosiguió con una tímida sonrisa sin mirarla a los ojos—…Vivio sería una buena hermana mayor y… Quizás no debí… —agachó la cabeza apenada.

—¡No, no! ¡Eso no! —se apresuró a decir Nanoha sorprendiendo a Fate, se sonrojó y más calmada dijo—: Quiero decir, no es eso, es solo que yo… Fue sorpresivo solamente… Ehm…—sus ojos buscaron tímidamente los de Fate—…Tú… ¿quieres?

—Uh-uhn… si tú quieres… —Esbozó una leve sonrisa, recuperando la confianza—. Las dos ya somos madres de una preciosa niña, pero me gustaría pasar por todo ese proceso de tener un bebé… contigo. —Se sonrojó mirándola con cariño— ¿Qué dices?

Nanoha se dispuso a contestar, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo cuando la voz de Vivio que llegaba corriendo se hizo oír en la habitación.

—¡Mama~!

—Vivio, te he dicho que no corras con cosas en las manos —regañó sutilmente Fate cuando la pequeña llegó a su lado.

—Lo siento… —se disculpó apenada, pero de inmediato recuperó el entusiasmo— ¡Mira, mira! ¡La abuelita Momoko me dio esto!

—¿Qué es esto? —Tomó lo que le estaba siendo ofrecido y leyó la tapa— Oh, son cuentos.

—Sip —asintió animada—, era de Nanoha-mama cuando era pequeña. Hay muuuchas historias. ¡Y la abuelita dijo que me lo puedo quedar!

—Ya veo —Fate contempló los ojos brillantes de su pequeña que hacían una clara pregunta silenciosa. Sonrió y se agachó para quedar a su altura— ¿Te gustaría que te los leyera en la noche?

-¿De verdad? —cuestionó emocionada.

—Claro, será un placer —dijo con dulzura depositando un suave beso en su frente.

—¡Gracias, mama!

Nanoha presenciaba la escena con una sonrisa silenciosa, Vivio le comentaba animadamente qué otras cosas le había mostrado su madre de las que se guardaban en la casa mientras Fate la escuchaba atentamente sonriendo, era realmente conmovedor.

Volteó la vista de nuevo a su cuna y por un breve momento se imaginó un par de manitas saliendo, tratando de alcanzar las figuras del colgante afirmado al techo que cubría su cabeza, sonrió enternecida al ver aparecer también la imagen de sus dos rubias a la orilla de la mecedora, contemplando al nuevo integrante con una amplia sonrisa.

Suspiró contenta, si bien sus trabajos podían complicar un poco las cosas, no había que negar que ella quería más que nada que esa imagen fuera real. Giró para acercarse a las otras dos.

—Vivio —llamó a su hija— ¿Quieres sandía?

—¡Uhn, uhn!

—Entonces ve a lavarte las manos, nosotras vamos de inmediato.

La pequeña salió disparada a cumplir con la orden con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Nanoha volvió a suspirar y miró a su pareja, con un brillo especial en los ojos que no pasó desapercibido por Fate.

—¿Nanoha?

No dijo nada ante la mirada interrogativa y confusa de Fate, simplemente se acercó y la abrazó cariñosamente, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Aunque desconcertada, Fate no tardó en rodearla con sus brazos también.

—Le diré a papá que nos arregle la cuna para llevarla también —dijo simplemente, con la sonrisa imborrable. Pudo notar la sorpresa de Fate.

—¿Eso quiere decir que…?

—Sí, está decidido —La miró hacia arriba ensanchando su sonrisa—; la familia crece nyahaha.

Como toda respuesta, Fate la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos, dejándola casi sin aire, pero a Nanoha no le importó para nada, solo soltó su risita característica.

—Podemos hablar de los detalles en la noche, por ahora vamos por un poco de sandía también ¿te parece? —propuso alegremente.

—¡Uhn! —asintió sonriente la rubia y volvió a pasar un brazo por la espalda de Nanoha cuando avanzaron a la puerta.

Apagaron las luces dejando la camita a la espera de ser llevada para ser la portadora de la próxima feliz adición a la familia Takamachi-Harlaown.

* * *

><p>Debo dejar esa costumbre de llegar a tirarme a la cama los viernes... desperté espantada a prender el computador y aunque lo hice a las prisas (porque soy especial y no se me ocurrió ver la hora), no me digné a corregirlo al ver que me quedaba tiempo, porque ya es rutina no hacerlo -w-<p>

Honestamente no sé qué tan fluff, sweet o cursi haya quedado este porque me engullí un paquete completo de galletas de chocolta y otras golosinas, pero tengo la esperanza de que sea lo suficientemente pastel para estar a la altura de los otros (vamos por la diabetes, yay!). Ah, aviso prepararse para el 10 si pretenden seguir leyendo esto, un par de limones serán suficientes... tal vez Ñaja~


	10. 10

Yay, llegamos al tercio... y quería hacerlo con todo el empeño y fluff posible, pero gracias a mi estúpido orgullo terminé arruinando las cosas. Los que sean **poco tolerantes a las cursilerías absténganse de leer** esto y a los lectores habituales... sería preferible que tampoco lo leyeran. Repito: este capítulo no es fluff o "un pequeño momento feliz", es CURSI con todas sus letras. Igual y aunque lo odio, si causa algún escalofrío... supongo que puedo sentirme satisfecha? Al final y es lo que quería, bueh.

Luego de un rato ya no pude controlar las rimas, traté de arreglarlas, lo dejé peor, luego ya ni sabía qué era mi forma habitual de escribir y qué no... un caos. Mis sinceras disculpas.

* * *

><p><strong>#10<strong>

Cada día que paso contigo es especial, cada pequeño momento es único. Todo lo que me haces sentir… ¿Cómo poder expresarlo? No alcanzan las palabra para ello… por eso he buscado otras maneras de hacerlo. Estas son mis diez formas de demostrar lo que siento, de decir "Te quiero".

_**Con una mirada…**_

Exponiendo mi alma y buscando exponer la tuya, para que con sólo ese gesto entiendas que eres la única permitida.

Prometo dedicarte cada día una intensa mirada que sea solo tuya, llena de amor y de deseo, de ternura y de consuelo, mis ojos son esclavos de los tuyos y su brillo te lo atribuyo.

_**Con una caricia…**_

Que sientas mi calor, que sepas que también quiero sentir el tuyo. Quiero ser parte de tu piel, tus labios, de tu fuego… Tu piel es mi terreno y yo su aventurero.

_Llevó una mano a su mejilla y la acarició suavemente, __ocasionando un sonrojo. Una mirada pura y cristalina, reflejando solo amor que se transmite y hace que los pensamientos de la pelirroja se inhabiliten. _

_**Diciéndote "Estoy aquí"…**_

Cuando las cosas vayan bien, cuando las cosas vayan mal, ser tu compañera y tu refugio, compartiré penas y alegrías. Seré partícipe de tus metas y aspiraciones, demostrándote que quiero estar siempre a tu lado.

Decirte que siempre estaré contigo…

_**Mimándote…**_

Derribé tus barreras para hacer cedieras, no tienes que ser siempre fuerte, pues incluso así yo quiero quererte. Te he malcriado y tú me has recompensado, porque eres mi vicio y yo te he enviciado.

_Los ojos azules se dilataron, las cejas descendieron y los labios se curvaron, ahí estaban los conocidos ojitos de perrito a los que Fate sonrió con satisfacción. Sabía lo que pedían y no tardó en consentir el capricho, se acercó y la estrechó fuertemente, sin aparente razón, sólo para hacerla sonreír y dejarla acurrucarse como un gatito mimado._

_**Comunicándotelo de diferentes formas…**_

Sólo palabras y sólo gestos no bastan, también hay que recurrir a las acciones que espero funcionen. Me quito la vergüenza ante ti, haciendo cosas que nunca creí, dejando de lado mi timidez logrando así tu rojez.

_La condujo al rincón del parque donde tenía todo preparado, la estación estaba de su lado. Destapó sus ojos con cuidado __y se puso a un costado, sonriendo ante la reacción. Nanoha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y pestañeó un par de veces con incredulidad, poniéndose roja. Fate también sintió un leve rubor adherirse a sus mejillas, honestamente ella también lo creía cursi, ahí escrito con hojas en el suelo estaba la frase para la persona de su anhelo. Un "Te quiero" sincero._

_La pelirroja sonrió y lo último que Fate sintió fue un peso llevándola al piso. Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos se encontró con dos zafiros resplandecientes y prontamente, unos labios ardientes._

_**Sorprendiéndote…**_

Avivando una chispa que nunca ha de morir porque yo sé que eres mi razón de vivir. Quiero apartar la monotonía, que cada día especial, que la magia nunca muera.

_La abrazó por detrás apoyando su mentón en el hombro de la pelirroja y con un grácil movimiento puso una rosa roja frente a ella. Nanoha se sorprendió, pero al instante la aceptó, sonriendo de pa__r en par y volteó a plantarle un beso._

_**Sonriéndote…**_

Mostrándote la felicidad que me das, diciéndote cuánta alegría das a mi mundo sin emitir sonido. Es solo un gesto, pero es un gesto que se ha vuelto natural contigo.

_Y ahí estaba, otra vez sus labios se curvaron a penas su mirada se cruzó con la de Nanoha. Era como una pequeña mu__estra de complicidad entre ambas, un guiño involuntario cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, aún estando una allá y la otra acá, con personas de por medio._

_**Simplemente estando contigo…**_

Tomar tu mano mientras caminamos, en silencio, un silencio agradable. Sólo disfrutando de tu compañía e intercambiando una que otra sonrisa. Incluso si cada una está haciendo una cosa diferente, se siente bien… es un momento que no puede ser explicado, solo puede ser vivido.

_**Usando las palabras…**_

Por más que una acción diga más que mil palabras, aún buscando formas de demostrar para hacerlo creer, a veces son necesarias las palabras y no creo que pueda cansarme de decírtelas.

"Nanoha" _la llamó acercándose con una sonrisa, habían estado congeladas mirándose en silencio. La tomó en sus brazos y fijamente a los ojos dijo en un susurro claro "Te quiero"._

_**Y por supuesto…**_

Posando mis labios en los tuyos, vertiendo todos mis sentimientos en esa simple acción, esperando que puedan llegarte y ser capaz de transmitirte de otra manera más que eres lo más importante.

_Llevó una de sus manos que tenía en su cintura a su rostro, con firme gentileza la aproximó más y se apoderó de sus labios con todo el cariño que podía expresar._

Te amo… incluso más de lo que nunca podría llegar a mostrarte.

* * *

><p>Al final ya traté de volver a lo normal, no sé si se note, lo que seguro se nota es lo forzado. Si llegaron hasta aquí es porque realmente aman el NanoFate o porque no tenían nada mejor que hacer.<p>

Como sea, esto quedará como escarmiento de que no debo olvidar la razón por la que escribo y aunque probablemente tarde unos días en recuperarme del fracaso, era una caída necesaria. En fin, con el próximo se sube a T (espero, no sé hacerlo).


	11. Intervalo entre los sueños y realidad

Cuando el fluff y las cursilerías fácilmente superan el nivel que puede ser tolerado, pero la satisfacción recorre cada centímetro de tu ser por haber sido capaz de lograr cumplir con un propósito además de las responsabilidades de la vida allá afuera... es cuando el ego te invade y dices "¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?"

¡Pero con un demonio, jamás había hecho nada así! ¿Cómo saber si está bien? Bueno, a estas alturas ya poco importa. Todavía no es posible llegar a M, a duras penas y salí de K+, pero es un comienzo, así que espero que las personas que querían esto lo lean y lo disfruten aunque sea para hacerme sentir bien o_ó

* * *

><p><strong>El intervalo entre los sueños y la realidad<strong>

Era un día como cualquier otro, pero había algo, quizás en el ambiente, quizás en el contexto —que no escapaba de lo normal—, quizás simplemente en la imaginación, pero ahí estaba, como cuando estás concentrado y un diminuto insecto aparece en tu campo de visión y si volteas probablemente no lo veas, pero sigue ahí. Un algo que decía que tal vez las cosas serían diferentes.

El clima era lo que se podía esperar de los principios de la primavera; un día soleado y cálido, mas no hostigoso, con una ligera brisa meciendo las ramas de los árboles y guiando a las nubes en su viaje.

Era un común día después de clases. Un común día después de clases de preparación de examen y como buena joven de instituto responsable que debía ser, Takamachi Nanoha estaba estudiando. Bueno, al menos empezaría a hacerlo una vez que entrara en su habitación llevando una pequeña bandeja con 2 dos vasos de jugo y unas galletas.

Ahí la esperaba su rubia mejor amiga, Fate T. Harlaown, que como buena chica de instituto aplicada que era, ya se encontraba con su atención vertida en los libros y libretas de apuntes esparcidos en la mesita.

Una sonrisa de saludo y agradecimiento por el tentempié ofrecido y Nanoha se sentó a su lado, sonriendo también.

Los minutos pasaban al paso rítmico del reloj, el silencio solo siendo interrumpido por las aves cantoras o los niños juguetones de la calle. No se hablaba, sólo lo necesario, una pregunta sobre la materia y una respuesta, palabras precisas. Aún así, el silencio era placentero, porque la compañía era agradable, no había otra mejor. Nanoha se encontraba a veces sonriendo sin razón aparente, inconcientemente, y mirando esporádicamente a su compañera, concientemente. Tal vez esto era lo que ocasionaba su sonrisa, estar las dos solas. No era que no le gustara pasar tiempo con su familia o demás amigas, pero si por ella fuera pasaría cada momento del día con la chica ahora a su lado. Y sonreía. Las fechas y datos pasaban al olvido cuando enfocaba su concentración en memorizar cada detalle del esbelto rostro de la otra. Facciones estilizadas, delineadas finamente como si de una obra de arte se tratase. Piel tersa y blanca, aunque sorprendía la facilidad que tenía de adquirir un simpático color rojo. Su largo, sedoso y brillante cabello rubio caía como una cascada por su espalda, unos mechones rebeldes por el frente enmarcaban su rostro. Y como la guinda de una torta, un rosado y suculento —hay que decirlo— par de labios. Irrefutablemente sería considerada por cualquiera como una belleza terrenal, pero la hacía aún más bella el conocer lo que habita tras esos profundos e intensos ojos borgoña: un maravilloso ser humano, una persona amable, cariñosa, leal, confiable, fuerte y valiente. Su corazón se regocijó al saberse una de esas afortunadas personas que la conocieran en plenitud.

Oh, frunció el ceño, debe haber algo que no entienda… Crispó una ceja, ya lo resolvió. Una risita se escapó de sus labios contemplando las expresiones de la rubia. Sí, era la Fate de siempre, _su_ Fate de siempre, aunque ésta ignorara el sentido de pertenencia que la pelirroja le daba. Concentración, concentración, eso debía hacer: concentrarse, pero en los libros, no en la escultural y atractiva chica que estaba a su lado que ahora mismo asomó ligeramente la lengua completamente absorta en el cuadernillo, ¡por Dios, que adorable!...Vaya… ¿Cómo concentrarse en otra cosa si se está embelesada con tal belleza y ternura en un solo ser?

Y de pronto pasó… Sin saber exactamente cómo, simplemente pasó. Aquellos ojos color vino mirándola fijamente con intensidad, con un brillo opaco que la hacía estremecer sin saber por qué… ¿Existe eso para empezar? Tenía que, porque ahora lo estaba presenciando. Las pupilas dilatadas, un particular destello desde lo más profundo y el color oscurecido… podía deberse, claro, a que estaba a contra luz, con el rostro hacia la pared junto a la puerta y su silueta siendo recortada por la ventana de fondo. El asunto es que sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, pero un algo en ellos hacía que el corazón de Nanoha se acelerase y el calor en su cuerpo aumentara. Aunque esto podía tener relación a que el cuerpo de Fate estaba demasiado cerca del suyo, tanto que sus pechos casi se tocaban, podía sentir claramente el calor que irradiaba y el subir y bajar de la respiración… Volviendo al brillo ¿es eso lo que llaman una mirada de deseo?...Deseo era lo que ella sentía por los rosados labios que tenía enfrente, tan cerca, tan tentadoramente cerca… Recostó más su cuerpo contra la pared en un vano intento por alejarse, sencillamente ya no podía seguir retrocediendo.

¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? Recordaba vagamente una pregunta, una respuesta, unas risas tal vez… ¿Había algo en su cabello? Al parecer… la mano de Fate se acercó y se lo quitó, aprovechando de acomodar unos mechones… A quién le importaba la razón por la que esa mano estaba ahí, la cosa es que estaba y no se quitaba y solo con eso su corazón iba a mil, lo recordaba claramente. Bueno, no lo recordaba, pero estaba segura de que así fue, siempre era así. La sonrisa había desaparecido, para dar paso a _esa_ mirada, a esa penetrante mirada que la había hecho tragar sonoramente y levantarse de un salto con la excusa de ir ¿Al baño? ¿A la cocina? ¿A ver si estaba lloviendo en la esquina? ¿Dijo algo coherente siquiera?

Huir es de cobardes, pero en ese momento no era algo de lo que preocuparse, su única preocupación era que si seguía ahí no pudiera seguir conteniéndose. Había muchos impulsos que detener —y unas cuantas palabras que tragar— teniéndola tan cerca, más si la miraba de esa manera. Lo hacía por el bien de las dos, por el bien de su amistad… ¿Entonces por qué Fate se había levantado con ella? ¿Por qué había tratado de detenerla? Aún si había retrocedido, la otra la agarró, un pequeño forcejeo y así quedaron, inevitablemente, por leyes de física o de la vida, ahora estaba acorralada con Fate y su aguda mirada sobre ella.

Lo peor de todo es que la rubia no parecía tener intenciones de moverse y ella estaba paralizada por ese par de seductores ojos, como un conejo encandilado por las luces de un auto en la carretera… Hasta sentía que tendría el mismo fin que uno de esos pobres animalitos, al menos figurativamente. Su respiración agitada, su claro sonrojo y el sudor que podía sentir recorriendo su frente hacían más que evidente que intentaba detener una serie de impulsos a la vez, porque Fate no sentía lo mismo que ella y por ello no podía permitirse caer ante la tentación. Aun si esta tentación se te entrega en bandeja —o más bien te convierte en su plato— y busca provocarte acercándose a ti, rozando tus labios y dejando los propios en tu mejilla como un ligero toque, un sello, un interruptor… Porque sólo con ello ya se apaga la razón. Al diablo con pensar, no necesitaba pensar, solo dejarse llevar. Ya tendría tiempo para arrepentimientos después. Aunque algo le decía que no habría de qué arrepentirse…

Siempre se preguntaba si la rubia sentiría lo mismo, a veces parecía que sí y ella podía sentirlo, porque se preocupaban por la otra, se cuidaban mutuamente, compartían, se querían… sentían lo mismo. Tenía que ser así.

Su tentación, con nombre y apellido, susurró su nombre en su oído con voz suave y ronca, provocando que una descarga eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo erizándole los cabellos. Y ahí supo que no tenía escapatoria… No es como si quisiera tenerla de cualquier forma… Así que hizo lo que cualquier persona podría hacer y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos exigiendo un beso, un beso en los labios, un beso profundo en los labios.

Su solicitud fue escuchada y acatada a la brevedad; Fate llevó una mano a su rostro con gentileza y comenzó a recorrer su boca con su lengua, lenta pero segura, como quien conoce el camino de memoria, mientras su otra mano más aventurera contorneaba su cuerpo bajando tranquilamente, pasando por su falda, transitando un poco de pierna para luego volver a subir, causando más de un estremecimiento durante su trayecto, hasta finalmente posicionarse en su cintura. Partió con suavidad y sin prisa, jugando con su labio inferior antes de entrar con toda calma, una calma exasperante, pues cuando sus lenguas se encontraron por primera vez fue como echarle combustible a una fogata ya encendida. Esto la estaba torturando, sentía la necesidad de hacer durar ese beso para siempre, pero sabía que no podría porque desgraciadamente su poco cooperador cuerpo necesita respirar y la creciente agitación lo estaba llevando al límite de cuánto podía pasar sin una buena bocanada de aire, no había tiempo para la calma, no habiendo descubierto que su pasión no encontraba freno. Soltó un gemido y enredó sus dedos en el cabello rubio, haciendo un llamado a dejar fluir la pasión y el desenfreno. Sin embargo, esta vez Fate la ignoró y más aún; terminó el beso de manera brusca, solamente apartándose.

Nanoha quiso reclamar, sabía que no saldrían palabras, pero un gruñido sería suficiente, mas cualquier queja fue ahogada cuando Fate comenzó a descender por su mentón y su cuello con suaves besos, leves como el roce de una pluma. Lo hizo lentamente, mientras sacaba el listón de la blusa de la cobriza y empezaba a desabrocharla, marcando cada centímetro de piel que iba siendo expuesta hasta la comisura de sus pechos.

Nunca creyó que esto pudiera llegar a pasar.

Nanoha se encontró a sí misma siendo partícipe y espectadora, sintiendo y reaccionando a cada caricia, roce y toque y a la vez encontrándolo tan ajeno, tan lejano. Su voz quería salir pero no podía y eso la estaba desesperando. Además la escena parecía haberse congelado con una mano de Fate puesta en el broche de su sujetador y la otra terminando de dejar al descubierto su escote. Todo parecía tan real y tan ficticio, tan palpable y tan etéreo… como ese pequeño _intervalo entre los sueños y la realidad_ en que hasta los deseos más inconcebibles se realizan y todo tiene sentido, hasta que… Y sólo así, Takamachi Nanoha cayó de la cama todavía abrazando su almohada. Pestañeó varias veces, sin terminar de abrir bien los ojos, se incorporó levemente para buscar con la vista a su alrededor; no había cabello rubio ni ojos borgoñas ni manos suaves ni nada de ese maravilloso cuerpo que hace poco tenía en sus brazos…

—Sí, claro… como si pudiera ser real —masculló molesta poniéndose de pie.

Se volvió a meter en la cama para intentar conciliar el sueño nuevamente. No sin antes informarle a Rasing Heart que reprogramara el despertador, casi era hora de salir a entrenar, pero por hoy podía dejarlo, por hoy… tenía mejores cosas que hacer en un sueño.

* * *

><p>Curioso, este ha sido el cap. más largo hasta ahora y sin dialogos... espero que no haya sido muy pesado o tedioso. La verdad es que me divertí escribiéndolo ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo -w- (y sinceramente creo que esa es mi forma de hacer las cosas, al menos para que queden bien).<p>

Bueno, a partir de aquí el camino se vuelve incierto, no tengo la menor idea de qué otras cosas random vendrán porque ni me he dignado a volver a echarle un vistazo a la lista, lol. Anyway, espero haberme enmendado por el anterior en cierta forma y haber dejado un poco de lado el fluff para dar paso a la pasión, aunque sea levemente. Hasta el siguente~


	12. De buen humor

**De buen humor**

Takamachi Nanoha es, por lo general, una chica de buen carácter, optimista, amable y generosa con todos. Sacarle la sonrisa del rostro es algo muy difícil de hacer, aun el cansancio o tener uno de esos días en que todo sale mal no logran hacerlo del todo, pero como todos, tiene su talón de Aquiles, su debilidad. Aquella que logra hacer que se olvide de la razón y los buenos modales, que la hace ser egoísta y puede logran enfadarla. Ver —o peor aún; poner— al _Demonio Blanco_ de mal humor es algo que no se le desea a cualquier mortal…

Hoy era uno de esos días… para desgracia de la "debilidad" en cuestión.

—Hey, Nanoha… ¿Cuánto más vas a seguir enojada? —preguntó Fate, conteniendo un suspiro de frustración.

—No estoy enoja. —Fue la cortante respuesta.

Lo estaba, sí que lo estaba. Si llevas diez minutos caminando con el ceño fruncido, sin mirar a la persona que va a tu lado, o mejor dicho atrás tuyo tratando de seguirte el paso, haciendo la ley del hielo y con un aura que podría congelar hasta un glaciar… resulta incluso descarado el negarlo. Por ello, Fate suspiró y se adelantó para detenerle el paso.

—¿Entonces por qué no me hablas?

—Te estoy hablando ahora.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —dijo tratando de no exasperarse—. Has estado distante desde esta mañana…

—La razón ya deberías saberla ¿no? —soltó con tozudez y prosiguió su camino dejando a Fate ahí.

La rubia tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para tragarse un gruñido. Desde que le había dicho esa mañana en el instituto que tendrían que cancelar su cita del fin de semana que Nanoha se estaba comportando tan… tan… tan entendiblemente molesta. Fate era la única que lograba ponerla en ese estado y aunque a veces eso la hacía sentir especial, otras tantas sencillamente la descolocaba. Pero lejos de enfadarse ella también, la pobre lo único que hacía era frustrarse y preocuparse, no le gustaba estar en malos términos con Nanoha. Las veces que no sabía la razón eran las peores… Hoy si la sabía y aún así no podía hacer nada.

Nanoha resopló, procurando mantener su paso firme, pero lo suficientemente lento para que la otra chica la alcanzara sin problemas. Volteó ligeramente la cabeza y por el rabillo del ojo comprobó que Fate seguía en el lugar que la había dejado, un nudo se le formó en el estómago e hizo una mueca, que se desvaneció en el momento que la rubia retomó el camino apresuradamente. Volvió a mirar al frente y suspiró. Sabía que estaba siendo infantil, egoísta e intransigente, pero no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar ser así cuando se trataba de Fate y del tiempo que pasaba con ella. Ni siquiera le interesaba ver esa película, sólo quería pasar algo de tiempo a solas con su novia ¿Es que eso estaba mal? Entendía el motivo y aún así…

—Nanoha —llamó Fate tomándola de la mano, mirándola fijamente—. Es mi trabajo, no lo puedo evitar.

La sorpresa inicial de Nanoha de haber sido detenida tan bruscamente se disipó, dejando una expresión impasible. Lo entendía, claro que lo entendía, pero esta vez era ligeramente diferente.

—No ibas a ir a esa misión antes, fuiste tú quien pidió ser asignada ¿no?

Fate torció los labios y desvió la mirada. Tampoco había mucho que pudiera hacer contra ese argumento, porque era la verdad.

—Y últimamente has estado más ocupada —agregó sin ocultar su molestia—, te la pasas en el trabajo y con reportes y…

—Nanoha…

—Tampoco es que yo esté exenta de trabajo… —Se podía notar como iba creciendo el enfado, junto con el volumen de voz. Fate la miraba seriamente.

—Nanoha.

—Hace semanas que no podemos salir… ¡Si hasta pareciera que no te importa pasar tiempo conmigo!

—¡Nanoha! —Esta vez no se pudo contener, la pelirroja le sostuvo la mirada—. Sabes que eso no es cierto.

Esa voz suave y su mirada intensa y decidida, fijamente posada en sus azules ojos, logró bajar un poco las defensas de Nanoha, pero no mitigar su terca expresión que se encargó de traspasar a un obstinado silencio. Fate rara vez le levantaba la voz y eso la había dejado desconcertada.

—Sabes que eres lo más importante —continuó, ablandando su mirada. Llevó una mano a su rostro para acariciarlo—. Más que nada. Y que me encanta estar a tu lado.

—¿E-entonces…? —No pensaba ceder, aunque la mirada de Fate la estuviera derritiendo por dentro.

—Por eso, no te enojes… —Comenzó a acercarse. Nanoha tragó saliva, pero no se movió ni relajó las facciones—. Nanoha…

Si hay algo que Nanoha odiaba, eran esos ojitos de perrito de Fate con los que ahora se le aproximaba, ladeó un poco la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa tímida se le formó en el rostro para intensificar el efecto. Era demasiado adorable para resistirse, amaba esa carita… y justamente por eso la odiaba cuando estaba enfadada, porque siempre la usaba para hacer que se rindiera. Mas no esta vez, se dijo con firmeza, no lo lograría, no señor.

—Esta vez no podrás, Fate-chan —dijo con tozudez.

—Nanoha…

La voz suave y seductora no estaba ayudando, diciendo su nombre en un susurro que acarició su rostro. Olvidó respirar, pero mantuvo los labios y las cejas tercamente apretados.

—No hay nada… que pueda hacer para que me perdones? —preguntó ya llegando a sus labios, sin apartar los pozos borgoña de los ojos de Nanoha.

—…No… —respondió en voz casi inaudible.

—¿Segura? —su aliento se entremezclaba con el suyo y eso no ayudaba a la concentración, pero se mantuvo firme.

—Sí.

—¿Más que segura? —Volvió a hacer un puchero. Nanoha sintió que algo terminaba por desquebrajarse en su interior.

—S-sí…

Su voz apenas si salió, inconcientemente estaba cerrando los ojos y abrió ligeramente la boca, al igual que Fate que ya tenía sus labios rozando los suyos. A quién engañaba, enojo o no, deseaba que la besara más que nada. Al final, el enojo era por no estar lo suficientemente cerca ¿no?

—Ya veo —dijo de pronto, recuperando su tono habitual y soltando la cara de Nanoha— Entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Se separó repentinamente, fingiendo una expresión derrotada, aunque por dentro se estuviera sonriendo. Nanoha había vuelto a la realidad y ahora estaba con los ojos completamente abiertos.

—Será mejor que me vaya a casa entonces. Nos vemos mañana.

La pelirroja se quedó de una pieza en su lugar. Pestañeó un par de veces, perpleja al ver a la otra joven dar media vuelta para alejarse. ¿Pero qué rayos…?

Esta vez no pudo evitar soltar un sonido en forma de gruñido y quejido exasperado. Tomó a Fate por un brazo y la hizo voltearse para enredar sus dedos en su cabello y capturar su boca con sus labios. La habían provocado… y maldición, había funcionado.

La Enforcer parpadeó sorprendida por el súbito arrebato, aunque se lo esperaba —quizás no tan brusco—. Sonrió para sus adentros y devolvió el beso sin reparos. Llevó una mano a la cintura de Nanoha y otra a su nuca para profundizar el beso. Dejaron a sus labios y lenguas jugar entre ellos unos minutos, antes de separarse en busca de aire.

—Todavía estoy enojada contigo —dijo Nanoha al recuperar el aliento, haciendo un mohín.

Fate tuvo que contener la risa, esta chica no podía ser tan obstinadamente orgullosa. Sonrió y juntó sus frentes.

—Lo siento, pero es por una buena razón.

—¿Cuál?

—Quiero adelantar trabajo y trabajar unas horas extra, si se podría decir —añadió con una risita—, para pedir la otra semana de descanso. Quiero asegurarme de tenerla libre.

Nanoha, ya más relajada, puso cara de confusión. Fate supo que tendría que dar la explicación completa y se sonrojó agachando ligeramente la cabeza.

—Bueno, tú sabes… la otra semana es…—su voz cada vez era más bajita—…nuestro aniversario y yo… yo quería estar segura de tener ese día libre.

La joven Takamachi se sorprendió ante la declaración. No es que hubiera olvidado su aniversario, pero debía reconocer que había pasado eso por alto, más con el enojo. Ahora se sentía como una tonta, Fate solo estaba pensando en ella. Y eso la hacía sentir increíblemente afortunada de ser su novia.

¿Podría llegar a amarla más de lo que ya lo hacía ahora?

—Así que no estés enfadada… yo solo quiero estar contigo —dijo suavemente con un tierno sonrojo y la cabeza gacha, haciendo un puchero.

Nanoha se sintió convertirse en flan y su corazón derretirse. ¿Acaso podía ser más linda? Necesitaba abrazarla con toda su fuerza y besarla apasionada y tiernamente. Y así lo hizo.

Otra cosa que es importante mencionar, es que la "debilidad" del _Demonio Blanco_, aquella que logra hacer que se olvide de la razón y los buenos modales, que la hace ser egoísta y consigue enfadarla, es además la única que puede mandarla directo a las nubes y tenerla con una sonrisa tonta el resto del día. Porque su razón de estar _de buen humor_ todos los días, es tenerla a su lado.

* * *

><p>Sigh. No sabía qué escribir y fue un día agotador, como cada miserable lunes, lol. Sin embargo, mi estado jalea ayuda mucho a que mi humor no me falle, así que decidí agarrar este. Siendo sincera no quedé conforme porque fue muy "para cumplir", no es para nada lo que (al parecer) tenía pensado, pero como no me acordaba ya fue. Veré si los otros pueden ser un poco más planificados xD<p> 


	13. Si pudieses ser mía

**Si pudieses ser mía…**

Me pregunto si alguna vez estos sentimientos hallarán freno… Aunque por más que he tratado de detenerlos siguen creciendo.

Siguen creciendo gracias a ti. Gracias a tu amabilidad, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tus manos, tu amistad, tu valentía… Gracias a todo lo que tú eres y significas para mí, lo que yo significo para ti y el que estés siempre a mi lado, me es imposible detenerlos. No quiero hacerlo, me hace feliz quererte.

Y aún así no puedo dejar de preguntarme… por qué no podré ser más que una amiga para ti.

Si tan sólo pudiera hacerte mía, hacer que me amaras como yo a ti, me aseguraría de hacerte feliz. Borrar todo el sufrimiento que sé que todavía guardas en algún rincón de tu corazón.

Si pudiese hacer realidad mi deseo egoísta y lograr que esos ojos me vieran sólo a mí, yo también, te juro, no miraría a nadie más. Eres la única para mí.

Si esa sonrisa pudiera ser solo mía, si fuera la sonrisa de amor que tanto ansío… la atesoraría más que nada. Eres lo más importante.

Si pudiese transformar la amistad en algo más, que tus sentimientos sean recíprocos… Ya no tendría que contenerme, ya no me conformaría con simples besos en la mejilla, podría...

Si pudieses ser mía… te mimaría como nadie. Te abrazaría más que ahora, te consentiría, incondicionalmente te apoyaría, nunca me apartaría de ti, te besaría, te amaría, siempre te lo diría… Fate-chan, yo…

Solo tomar tu mano me hace feliz, pero mi ambición crece, mi amor por ti crece ¿Es que no puedes verlo?

Fate-chan…

Fate-chan es amable y hermosa, no hay duda de que a muchas personas les gusta, pero nadie la conoce como yo, nadie la quiere como yo… Incluso así, incluso aunque yo la quiera, aunque mi amor sea insuperable, tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de perderte, de no poder seguir siendo amigas y no puedo hacer nada.

Si sólo pudiera hacerte mía… Si pudieses ser mía…

"¿En qué piensas, Nanoha?"

"¿Eh?" Que buena forma de volver a la realidad; viendo tu sonrisa.

"Hace rato que estás mirando la nada y suspirando" ríes ligeramente "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien…" Más que bien si estás aquí y aún así…

"¿Segura que estás bien?" preguntas con preocupación. Oh, no, sonríe, sonríe Nanoha, no puedes preocuparla por una tontería.

"Claro que sí, no te preocupes." Muy bien, una sonrisa de televisión, aunque ella no parece muy convencida—. ¿Nos vamos?

"Uhn…" Tus manos siempre son cálidas y vuelven cálido mi corazón ¿Sabías? No, claro que no, pero de todas formas me alegro poder seguir disfrutando de esto, simplemente caminar de la mano contigo.

"Fate-chan…"

"¿Hm?" Volteas a verme, por Dios, siempre que veo tus ojos me pierdo.

"…Te quiero."

Sonríes con dulzura y te aproximas a mí para darme un ligero beso en la frente. Lo sabía, sigues preocupada y crees que es uno de esos días en que necesito mimos. No me molesta, pero no es del todo cierto. Aún así, mi corazón palpita y te devuelvo la sonrisa cuando me dices:

"Yo también te quiero, Nanoha."

Lo se, lo sé pero…

"¿Vamos por un helado?"

"Me encantaría, Fate-chan." Y continuamos con nuestro camino, sonrientes.

Bueno —suspio—, creo que por ahora… mi amor no correspondido continúa…

* * *

><p>Lamento que sea tan corto y el cómo quedó, siento que no fue del todo fluido, pero ahora no tengo más tiempo. Además me incomoda usar guiones si el narrador es en primera persona, pero como no sé usar comillas apliqué las mismas reglas que con los guiones, lol.<p>

En fin, el amor no correspondido es obviamente una falsedad, pero digamos que en este todavía era uno "no asumido" o consumado o lo que sea. Como siempre, gracias por los comentarios y todo lo demás, nos vemos en el siguiente~


	14. Buenas noches

**Buenas Noches**

Las sombras de lo que prometía ser una cálida y estrellada noche envolvían poco a poco la ciudad. Los faroles iluminaban tenuemente el camino de las dos jóvenes que volvían a casa.

Iban en silencio, simplemente disfrutando caminar una al lado de la otra, lenta, muy lentamente para hacer duradero el viaje, pero se podía sentir cierto nerviosismo. Cuando sus miradas se encontraban, compartían una tímida sonrisa y apartaban la vista, ruborizadas.

Justo luego de otro intercambio de miradas, Fate volvió a ver de soslayo a Nanoha con la sonrisa todavía en el rostro, repasando mentalmente los consejos que se le habían dado para ese día.

"_Escucha, Fate-chan" _Le había dicho Hayate_. "Esta es la primera cita que tienen desde que son una pareja oficial y eso la hace muy importante…"_

Sintió nuevamente algo bailar en su estómago al recuerdo de esa frase. Llevaban un par de días desde que se convirtieron en pareja y hoy había sido su primera salida como tal, todavía le costaba creerlo.

"_Por eso" _Continuó rememorando en su mente las palabras de su amiga_ "hay un par de reglas básicas que debes asegurarte de seguir para el éxito de una buena primera cita"_ Hayate había dicho esto muy entusiasmada, apretando un puño, lo que la hizo sentir algo nerviosa y ansiosa.

"_Primero: debes elogiar su atuendo y/o notar si se hizo algún cambio"_

Esa parte creía haberla cumplido bien, aunque no precisamente pensando en lo que Hayate le dijo, sino que cuando vio a Nanoha en ese nuevo vestido celeste no pudo más que pensar en lo hermosa que se veía y eso justamente fue lo que salió de sus labios sin que ella fuera conciente. Nanoha rió ruborizada diciéndole que ella también lucía increíble con la chaqueta de cuero negra, haciéndole aparecer un monumental sonrojo.

Fate volvió a mirar discretamente a Nanoha, que ahora iba mirando distraídamente el cielo en dirección opuesta. Hoy se veía realmente preciosa. Se había hecho un peinado nuevo, dejándose el cabello suelto, con un ligero agarre de un par de trenzas a los costados. Eso también lo había notado y se lo había hecho saber a la pelirroja, ocasionando un tierno sonrojo. Rió bajito pensando en que probablemente Nanoha también había estado nerviosa e indecisa en qué ponerse para ese día al igual que ella, y eso la alegraba.

"_No creo que sea necesario decirte esto, pero de cualquier forma; se amable, cortés y atenta"_

Por supuesto que con esa parte no había tenido problema, tratar a Nanoha como una reina era algo que siempre hacía y por gusto, ese día no había sido la excepción. Aunque sí había decidido ceder en algunas cosas, como en el momento de elegir la película; dejó a su acompañante hacerlo. No había sido del todo mala, pero igual quedó con ganas de ver esa película de acción… Ya lo haría otro día.

Suspiró, haciendo que Nanoha volteara a verla. Fate le dedicó una sonrisa para decirle que no pasaba nada, perdiéndose nuevamente en los ojos azules de la chica. La pelirroja también le sonrió, mirándola con cariño. Ahí recordó otro consejo.

"_No dejes que hayan silencios incómodos, pero tampoco fuerces la conversación"_

No lo había hecho. Con Nanoha siempre había de qué hablar o bien no era necesario hacerlo, simplemente estar con ella era suficiente. Aunque sí hubo cierta incomodidad inicial por lo… novedoso de la ocasión y es que ya no eran simples amigas, eso las había inquietado un poco de no saber qué hacer o qué no hacer, pero poco a poco las cosas fluyeron solas. Habían hecho lo de siempre, solo que esta vez hubieron más roces, caricias, sonrisas, miradas, abrazos y suspiros.

Definitivamente Nanoha había estado más cariñosa que de costumbre el día de hoy. Si tenía una oportunidad para abrazarse o besarle la mejilla lo hacía o bien se buscaba la forma, de hecho había andado todo el día colgada de su brazo. Ahora iban cada una por su lado, muy cerca, pero aún así "sueltas". Fate miró la mano de su pareja, moría de ganas por tomarla, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo, tanto por timidez como el no saber cómo reaccionaría Nanoha o si eso la incomodaría.

"_Recuerda lo más importante: ¡Diviértete!"_

Oh sí, se había divertido mucho. Pese a los nervios, tenía unas ganas increíbles de pasar el día con ella, sólo con ella, para que cada mirada, sonrisa, gesto o palabra fueran solo para ella y así lo había hecho. Un día entero sólo con Nanoha. Ese simple hecho la hacía feliz y disfrutaba de cada minuto. Poco importaba a dónde fueran si era con Nanoha. Igual la habían pasado bien entre tiendas, comiendo, paseando en el parque y al final con el cine, pero para ella el haber estado con su novia era lo que hacía el día pleno.

Sintió un suave roce en su mano izquierda y volteó a ver para encontrarse con una tímida mirada en el indeciso rostro de Nanoha, que buscaba su aprobación para hacer lo que quería. Se veía tan linda que hizo latir apresuradamente el corazón de Fate. La rubia sonrió con dulzura y tomó firmemente la mano que tocó la suya. Así siguieron el resto del camino con las manos tomadas. El día había sido perfecto.

_"Y al final, si las cosas van bien, podrás obtener tu beso de buenas noches"_

No le había gustado para nada el tono y la sonrisa con la que Hayate había dicho eso y se volvió a sonrojar tanto como lo hizo cuando su indiscreta amiga se lo mencionó. Era cierto que ahora eran pareja, pero todavía no se habían dado su primer beso. Fate lo deseaba, pero no sabía cómo pedirlo y dudaba de si sería muy pronto para eso o no, tal vez estaría apresurando las cosas y no quería forzar a Nanoha, tal vez podría asustarla o molestarla…

Todavía seguía absorta en sus pensamientos cuando llegaron por fin a la puerta de la casa de Nanoha. Fate no se dio cuenta hasta que, todavía cogida de la mano de la pelirroja, sus pasos se habían detenido. Era el momento de la despedida.

Nanoha se había quedado frente a ella, sin soltar su mano y sin mirarla, parecía haber algo muy interesante en sus zapatos. Fate tampoco la miraba, no quería asumir que ya habían llegado, por la misma razón por la que habían caminado tan lento; para que el día no acabara y tener que decirse adiós.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio, no supo exactamente cuántos. El cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro con unas cuantas estrellas brillando a pesar de la iluminación artificial de la ciudad. Y ellas seguían tomadas de las manos, sin decir nada.

Haciendo acopio de valor, Fate levantó ligeramente la cabeza para mirar a Nanoha y se encontró con los ojos de ésta buscando también los suyos, así que volvieron a compartir otra intensa mirada, perdiéndose en la profundidad de los ojos de la otra. El silencio fue roto por comentarios de lo bien que la habían pasado y que sería agradable repetirlo pronto, pero no tuvieron mayor relevancia, estaban tan absortas en la mirada de la otra, todavía tomadas de las manos, que las palabras no parecían llegar a los oídos.

Sin darse cuenta comenzaron a acercarse, las mejillas de ambas ruborizadas, sus corazones golpeando con fuerza contra su pecho y sus ojos brillando intensamente. Susurraron sus nombres acariciando con el aliento el rostro de la otra, sus ojos se cerraban al tiempo que la distancia se acortaba, ya no quedaba mucho para terminar con broche de oro la primera cita…

—¡Ya vuelvo! —Se oyó la voz de Miyuki abriendo la puerta, haciendo que ambas se separaran instantáneamente—. Ah, ¿interrumpo algo?

—¡N-nee-chan! —exclamó molesta Nanoha, para hacer notar a su hermana el enfado por arruinar el momento.

Miyuki no pudo hacer más que tragarse la risa al ver a las dos chicas rojas y completamente avergonzadas, Nanoha viéndola con el ceño fruncido y Fate hundiendo la cabeza pareciendo desear que la tierra la tragara. Sonrió burlona.

—Miyuki, no te olvides de traer… —Su padre se calló al llegar a la puerta y ver a su hija menor junto con Fate—. Oh, ya regresaron. ¿Qué tal la pasaron?

—M-muy bien, señor. ¡Disculpe la tardanza! —exclamó Fate, ahora más nerviosa por la presencia de Shiro. El hombre tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no reír.

—Pero si llegaron justo a la hora, Fate-chan —dijo con tranquilidad tratando de calmar a la chica—. No tienes que ser tan formal.

—¡S-sí, discúlpeme, yo…! Ah, quiero decir… yo… —Fate iba agachando más la cabeza ante cada palabra. Nanoha sonrió comprensiva.

—Bueno… ¿Y se van a besar o no?

—Lo hubiéramos hecho si no hubieras interrumpido —declaró con osadía Nanoha, sacándole la lengua a su hermana.

—¡Na-Nanoha! —gritó Fate con voz suplicante. La otra sólo rió apenada.

—¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar, Fate? —Ofreció amablemente Shiro—. Miyuki iba saliendo a comprar un par de cosas que faltaban.

—Sí, por eso interrumpí un momento bastante comprometido…

—Ya es suficiente, Nee-chan —amenazó Nanoha. Su hermana se excusó con las manos.

—N-no, gracias, señor. Yo… ya debo irme —Se disculpó Fate inclinando la cabeza.

—Para otra será, ven cuando quieras —Le sonrió el hombre—. Gracias por cuidar de mi pequeña Nanoha.

—Otou-san… —Nanoha lo miró con reproche, avergonzada.

—Es un placer para mí el poder hacerlo, señor —dijo decididamente Fate.

—Fate-chan… —Nanoha miró a su novia con cariño y ésta le sonrió tiernamente. Otra vez se perdieron en sus miradas enfrascándose en su pequeño mundo.

—Ejem —carraspeó Miyuki—. Como decía, yo ya iba saliendo. Otou-saan, éntrate ya para darles algo de espacio.

Miyuki empujó a su padre dentro de la casa mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su hermanita. Nanoha suspiró y volvió a mirar a Fate, quien seguía visiblemente cortada por la interrupción. Sonrió con resignación y se empinó para darle un suave beso en la mejilla. Fate abrió los ojos sorprendida ante el inesperado gesto que la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Miró a Nanoha que le sonreía afectuosamente. La pelirroja se despidió moviendo una mano y entró en su casa.

**. — . — . — . — . — . — . — . — . — . — . — . — . — . — .**

Fate sonrió ante el recuerdo de lo que había sido su primera cita y cómo había terminado. No sabía por qué había llegado una memoria de tantos años a su mente, pero hasta el día de hoy la seguía atesorando.

Caminó hasta su cama en la oscuridad de la noche. Se metió bajo las sábanas con la mayor delicadeza posible y apagó la lámpara de la mesita para acomodarse. Casi como un acto reflejo, un cuerpo se abrazó al suyo.

—Mmm… por fin vienes a acostarte —dijo somnolienta Nanoha. Fate sonrió.

—Disculpa la demora, estaba terminando unos informes. —Fate sabía que en esas frías noches, Nanoha la esperaba para ser su calentador personal.

—Ya está bien… Serás mi cálida almohada. —Se apretó más a ella. La rubia también la rodeó con sus brazos y le besó la frente tiernamente.

—Buenas noches, Nanoha.

—Buenas noches, Fate-chan. —Se removió para darle un ligero beso en los labios.

—¿Sabes lo que más me gusta de decirte 'Buenas noches'? —comentó una vez que se separaron.

—¿Uhm? —Nanoha ladeó la cabeza interrogantemente con una leve sonrisa.

—Que sé que estarás a mi lado al despertar.

Se sonrieron y se fundieron en otro duradero beso. Ahora ya no había horario, hermanas ni nada que les pudiera interrumpir el momento… Diez años habían pasado desde su primera cita y su amor no había hecho más que crecer en ese tiempo, pero seguían ansiando tanto sus besos como ese primer intento fallido.

* * *

><p>El condenado reloj de mi computador sigue teniendo confusiones y se cambia solo de hr, así que en vez de llegar a las 22:30 como creí, llegué a las 23:30... Como sea, para mí el día termina cuando me acuesto, pero lamento el retraso.<p>

Este me gustó no sé por qué, bueno, al menos la idea, porque la redacción no es la gran cosa gracias a lo apresurado del momento. En fin, digo yo también: Buenas noches~ -w-


	15. Mira hacia acá

**Mira hacia acá**

Me encuentro otra vez observándote, admirándote, en silencio. Siempre es lo mismo, es como si viera tu espalda irse muy lejos, a pesar de estar tan cerca.

Hoy caminas junto a Hayate y yo entre Arisa y Suzuka. El trayecto no es tan largo, pero a mí se me hace eterno y a la vez un suspiro, mirándote.

Siempre has estado ahí, desde ese día en que dije tu nombre, has estado ahí para mí. Y eso era suficiente, eso me hacía feliz… pero ya no.

Quiero que digas mi nombre como yo pronuncio el tuyo, quiero que me mires como yo te miro, quiero que me ames… como yo te amo.

¿Acaso puedo sonreír porque somos amigas… cuando todo lo que quiero es llorar porque no seremos más que eso?

Quiero que mires hacia acá y me veas. No a tu mejor amiga, ni una hermana o una confidente… sólo como una chica. Una chica que está a tu lado, pidiéndote en silencio que la ames, como ella te ama a ti.

No pido que me prometas la luna… me bastaría que te sentaras conmigo un rato debajo de ella. Sólo nosotras dos con nuestros corazones latiendo en sintonía.

No pido que me quieras tanto como yo a ti, porque sería imposible competir contra eso. Sólo pido que mires hacia acá…

Siempre has estado a mi lado y sé que siempre estaremos juntas, pero no en la forma que quiero. Te quiero, quiero sostenerte en mis brazos hasta que el tiempo se detenga, quiero besarte hasta derretirme en tus labios, quiero sentirte hasta perderme en tu piel, quiero amarte… hasta el final de mis días.

Si tuviera un deseo, tal vez eso pediría; que fueras lo último que viera en la noche y despertar junto a ti cada mañana, pero por ahora sólo pido… que mires hacia acá.

Me he preguntado si fuera capaz de volver en el tiempo, a una época antes de darme cuenta de lo que sentía… ¿Lo haría?

Cada vez que te veo de lejos, pienso en superarlo… Pero entonces me miras y todo se estropea. A veces algo veo en tu mirada, aunque puede que sólo sea el reflejo de mi esperanza en tus ojos.

Cuando siento que puedo dejarlo, me sonríes… Y sólo así ya no hay esperanza para mi olvido. Sólo curvando tus labios me haces desear convertirme en ladrona y robar tus labios para que con ese beso sepas todo lo que he callado.

En algún momento volteas y me miras como cada día y el mundo se detiene en el brillo de tus ojos. Entonces me sonríes, con la misma sonrisa de siempre y me devuelves a la realidad de que hoy es como cualquier otro día. Un día de sufrir por no tenerte cuando estás a mi lado. Y yo simplemente te sonrió también.

Miraste hacia acá, pero… ¿Cuándo será el día que me mires de la misma forma que yo a ti?

* * *

><p>Beh, no resulta esto de los amores no correspondidos... Como sea, esto sería como la parte de Fate, como la parte de Nanoha lo fue con "Si pudieses ser mía". Además de eso fue corto, pero hoy es uno de esos días en que no tengo ganas de hacer lo que debo ni lo que me gusta... Y eso que era el 15, ya vamos por la mitad y solo fui capaz de hacer esto. Me disculpo.<p>

Espero que un fin de semana de relajo en casa de mis padres ayude a fluir esto y el otro fic. C'ya~


	16. Sobresalto

**Sobresalto**

Ahí estaba otra vez. Sumida en la solitaria oscuridad de su hogar, vagando por el living entre suspiros nostálgicos.

Estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, de pequeña pasó mucho tiempo sola en su casa por el accidente de su padre y eso era algo que la había hecho aislarse un poco. Sin embargo, ese sentimiento de soledad se había ido enterrando desde que conoció a Fate, la chica que sería su mejor amiga, su apoyo y la persona que estaría a su lado incondicionalmente, para luego convertirse en la razón de sus suspiros y el latir de su corazón.

Aún así, aunque se mudaran a vivir juntas y se amaran como nadie, Fate a veces debía partir por cosas de trabajo y ella la esperaba pacientemente. Posteriormente esa espera había encontrado la compañía de su pequeña hija y la soledad parecía un lejano recuerdo.

Ahora que los años han pasado y Fate se encuentra en otra misión sin fecha aparente de retorno, mientras Vivio está de campamento con unas amigas… No puede hacer más que dejarse abrazar, muy a su pesar, por los inhóspitos brazos de su soledad.

Posó su mano en el ventanal, mirando el cielo nocturno con añoranza. Pensando que mientras más se quiere algo, más se extraña y aunque debería hacerse más fácil soportar su falta con el tiempo, es todo lo contrario.

—Fate-chan… —El melancólico susurro se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

De la nada sintió un viento cálido en su cuello y un peso apoyarse en su espalda mientras algo la rodeaba por la cintura. Se sobresaltó y volteó inquieta para ver a la persona dueña de ese imprevisto abrazo. Casi como si el pronunciar su nombre la hubiera invocado, ahí se encontraba sonriéndole su rubia novia.

—¿F-Fate-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó confusa, todavía recuperándose de la impresión—. No sabía que volverías hoy…

—Quería sorprenderte —respondió con simpleza sonriendo. Volvió a tomarla por la cintura, esta vez de frente—. ¿Funcionó?

—Vaya que sí, siento que me quitaste unos años de vida —dijo Nanoha procurando que sonara como un reproche, aunque estuviera inmensamente feliz.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó besando suavemente su frente—. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarte?

Suspiró para terminar de espantar la conmoción, considerando que nada era más relevante que el sólo hecho de por fin tener a aquella hermosa mujer delante y puso expresión pensativa.

—Uhmm se me ocurren un par de cosas. —Apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Fate, sonriendo sugestivamente.

—¿Dime?

—Parte con un beso…

—Oh. —Alzó una ceja y le devolvió la sonrisa juguetona— Un beso… —murmuró rozando su labios.

Atrajo más a la pelirroja hacia sí y capturó sus labios con los suyos saboreándolos lentamente, sin prisa. Nanoha puso una mano en la mejilla de Fate y ladeó un poco la cabeza para profundizar el beso. Y como cada vez, disfrutaron de ese pequeño momento sin tiempo, su instante de felicidad extrema en que se decían de todo sin palabra alguna. Conociéndose, explorándose, simplemente amándose.

—¿Un beso… como ese? —Logró decir Fate luego de que sus cuerpos clamaran por aire.

—Justamente… —Sonrió Nanoha nuevamente—. Y termina… —continuó mirando intensamente a Fate—…contigo en mis brazos… —Le rodeó el cuello para demostrar su punto—… para siempre.

—Creo que estoy más que dispuesta a cumplir esa condena —informó Fate con una risita juntando sus frentes.

Se sonrieron dispuestas a perderse nuevamente en el suave contacto de sus labios, a embriagarse de la dulzura de la otra y dejarse llevar, esta vez, por la pasión. A dejar a sus cuerpos decirse 'te quiero' y sus almas conversar en una antigua lengua que no sabe de nada más que amar.

* * *

><p>Hoy comenzaron las celebraciones de las fiestas patrias y ¿qué quiere decir eso? Que no estoy en los mejores estados de la materia -w- So, esto es lo que se puede lograr en 10 minutos. Hora de hacer maletas y prepararse para un fin de semana de juerga! Viva Chile mier-!<p> 


	17. Cadena excesiva

**Cadena excesiva**

Tenía que resistir.

¿Cuánto quedaría? ¿Cuánto llevaba? Tal parece que hoy estaba durando más de lo normal.

Estaba muy cansada. El dolor era algo que había dejado de sentir desde hace mucho tiempo, pero de igual manera encontraba gritos saliendo de su boca como si no le pertenecieran.

Miró otra vez el par de ojos que estaba frente ella y se encontró con dos muros inquebrantables, ya no había amor en ellos, el amor que alguna vez emanaba había desaparecido y no entendía por qué. Seguramente era su culpa. Algo debía haber hecho para estar recibiendo tal castigo. No iba tanto en el dolor físico al cual estaba siendo sometida, sino el odio reflejado en ellos, la frialdad. Y sentía frío, mucho frío de sólo verlos.

—Lo siento… Okaa-san —Intentó con voz suplicante y como siempre no funcionó, sólo empeoró las cosas.

Ahora el látigo silbaba furioso en el aire antes de estrellarse contra su piel. Tres… cinco… siete veces desgarró su cuerpo antes de detenerse entre jadeos rabiosos. Por su parte, ella a penas sentía aire llegar a sus pulmones, dolía respirar, dolía todo, si no fuera porque era sostenida por firmes grilletes en sus muñecas ya estaría en el suelo. Aún así logró levantar su cabeza para volver a mirar a la mujer. La imagen de su verdugo que la miraba con desprecio y ahora una expresión casi desquiciada se volvía nublosa ante el recuerdo de una mujer propietaria de una cálida sonrisa, llena de afecto hacia ella. Y no entendía qué había pasado.

—Tú nunca serás ella —siseó la mujer arrastrando cada sílaba.

Y entonces lo entendió. Ella no era ni nunca sería la chica que la mujer quería, esos recuerdos no eran suyos, ese cariño no era para ella, nunca lo fue y nunca lo sería. Pero la quería y por eso sonreía. La quería y por eso resistía. Así… quizás… algún día…

Sin embargo, el castigo no se detuvo, nunca lo hizo. El tiempo se congeló, ya no importaba, tampoco el número de azotes que recibiera. Cerró los ojos por un momento, estaba muy cansada. Volvió a abrirlos y ahora sentía algo frío en las rodillas. Bajó la vista para encontrarse con que sus piernas ya no colgaban, ahora eran tan largas que estaban dobladas. Analizando más su cuerpo se dio cuenta que ya no era una niña, tenía el cuerpo de una adolescente. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado? Ah, qué importaba…

—¡Abre los ojos! —El grito de la mujer detuvo sus párpados. Si no veía el castigo, si se dormía, no lo sentiría tanto.

A pesar de la orden, estaba cansada, muy cansada y quería dormir otro poco. ¿Ni siquiera eso podía hacer? ¿Por qué se merecía todo eso por nacer siendo una persona diferente a la que la mujer esperaba?

Ya no importaba, necesitaba cerrar por un momento sus ojos, ya no podía resistir más…

—¡FATE-CHAN!

Esa voz hizo que abriera los ojos de par en par y levantara la cabeza, sintiendo su corazón pararse por un segundo. No…

—¡Fate-chan!

Sí, alguien venía, de entre las sombras apareció una pequeña pelirroja de coletas con una Barrier Jacket blanca corriendo hacia ella. Sintió terror, auténtico miedo.

—No… No vengas… —Las palabras no salían de su boca. Maldijo su debilidad.

—¿Fate-chan, estás bien? —preguntó preocupada al llegar a su lado.

—Nanoha… —Se sorprendió de lo suave y armónico que se oía su nombre a pesar del pánico. Los ojos azules se ablandaron al escuchar su nombre.

—Fate-chaAGH!

—¡NO! —gritó a todo pulmón— ¡Nanoha!

La pequeña mostró expresión de dolor al sentir el dolor propagarse por todo su cuerpo. El látigo volvió a silbar y estrellarse contra su espalda, pero esta vez no gritó.

—¡Nanoha! ¡Nanoha! —Se removió en sus ataduras inútilmente— ¡Detente, Okaa-san!

—Ni siquiera gimes cuando te azoto, pero por ella…

El pavor, la desesperación la invadían. No a ella, ella no tenía nada que ver. Lágrimas anegaron sus ojos cuando la pequeña levantó la vista y le dedicó una cariñosa sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, Fate-chan, estoy bien.

Otro azote le volvió a desfigurar el rostro haciéndola ahogar un gemido, pero no se quejó, no hizo nada, sólo volvió a sonreírle a Fate con los ojos aguados involuntariamente.

_No,_ negó Fate con la cabeza, _que no la golpeé a ella, ella no tiene nada que ver._ No lo merecía, Nanoha no merecía sufrir por ella ¿Por qué lo hacía? Y Fate no merecía que la vieran con tanto cariño, no merecía a aquella maravillosa chica en su vida.

_Por favor, _rogó mentalmente, _por favor que no vuelva a lastimarla._ Soltó un aullido de dolor cuando el látigo volvió a encontrar la piel de Nanoha; ver su cara de sufrimiento era más tormentoso que recibirlo en carne propia.

Precia reía ante sus suplicas, sintiéndose frustrada por la completa falta de agonía en la voz de Nanoha, ella sólo susurraba palabra a Fate que no se alejaban de un 'Estoy aquí'.

Fate cerró los ojos con fuerza, ya no podía soportarlo, pedía a gritos que no la tocara, que la dejara, luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra sus ataduras. Ya ni siquiera podía oír su propia voz, el único sonido que resonaba en su mente era ruido metálico y oxidado de aquellas malditas cadenas que la tenían prisionera y a merced de los castigos de su madre…

Un suave sonido comenzó a sobreponerse a sus gritos y las cadenas, cada vez más fuerte, más cercano, más desesperado. Sintió algo cálido en su mejilla y no eran sus lágrimas que escurrían como un río frío por su rostro.

—…-chan… Fate-chan… ¡FATE!

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada, respirando con fuerza y se sorprendió al encontrar un par de zafiros mirándola con preocupación y sufrimiento. A pesar de las lágrimas que se escurrían por sus ojos y caían al rostro de la rubia, le pareció una imagen hermosa y tranquilizadora.

Era Nanoha, la Nanoha adolescente que había visto antes de dormirse y ahí supo que sólo había sido un sueño, una pesadilla. Respiró profundamente para intentar calmarse y tras cerrar sus ojos por un momento, volvió a abrirlos esbozando una sonrisa confortadora.

—Nanoha —llamó suavemente llevando una mano a su mejilla para apartar las últimas rebeldes lágrimas.

—Fate-chan… —La susodicha se incorporó para abrazarla y ella lo devolvió al instante—. Tenías una pesadilla… y gritabas… ¿Estás…?

—Estoy bien –interrumpió—. Ya estoy bien, gracias.

Disfrutaron unos minutos de su calor. Sintiéndose ambas vulnerables, pero seguras en los brazos de la otra. Era una sensación extraña, pero reconfortante.

Nanoha sintió a Fate temblar, probablemente recordando lo que había visto, y la abrazó más fuerte, acariciando sus cabellos. Ella sabía que su amiga, a pesar de tener mucho cariño ahora en su vida, seguía teniendo ataduras al pasado. Unas gruesas cadenas que todavía no lograban ser destrozadas y que la atormentaban por las noches, dentro de vulnerabilidad de su sueño.

—Shhh… Estoy aquí, no voy a dejarte —susurró dulcemente, lo que hizo estremecer a Fate y ahogar un gemido.

—Nanoha…

—Uhn, Fate-chan —respondió al llamado con cariño, sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello y la espalda.

—Nano…ha… —logró decir entre gemidos ahogados, reteniendo el llanto.

—Aquí estoy.

—¡Nanoha!

Se aferró a la calidez del cuerpo que la tenía firmemente agarrada entre sus brazos, en un acogedor abrazo. Se sentía tan segura… y querida, que se dejó llorar. Tal cual Nanoha se permitía ser débil delante de ella, Fate sentía que podía serlo también, porque aquella amable y cariñosa chica no iba a abandonarla.

—Nanoha… —dijo después de calmarse, todavía entre sus brazos—…perdón. —Antes de que la pelirroja dijera nada, agregó—: Perdón por mojar tu pijama.

—Tontita —rió ligeramente. Un sonido verdaderamente reconfortante—. ¿Vamos a dormir? ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

—Uhn —asintió débilmente. Nanoha liberó un poco el abrazo, pero Fate le agarró una manga tímidamente— ¿Duerme conmigo? —preguntó mirándola con timidez y un leve rubor— ¿Por esta noche…? —abundó bajito.

Se la veía tan vulnerable. Dejando de lado la adorabilidad del gesto y el rostro de la rubia, Nanoha pudo ver un dejo de miedo en el brillo de los pozos carmesí, de soledad, y deseó estrecharla con todas sus fuerzas para hacerle notar que no estaba sola, que ella estaba ahí. Que la quería más que nadie…

—Siempre —respondió simplemente con una sonrisa cargada de cariño, para luego besar su frente con ternura.

Fate correspondió el gesto retraídamente y le hizo espacio para que la pelirroja se acostara con ella, dejando en el olvido el futón de invitados.

A partir de esa noche, no volvieron a dormir separadas. En ese momento, ahí abrazadas, Fate todavía desconocía la naturaleza de su profundo cariño por la pelirroja, pero fue justamente ahí que supo que nunca se sentiría más a salvo y querida que en los brazos de esa chica y que Nanoha era y sería siempre su persona más importante, su razón por estar viva, por luchar contra las cadenas que la oprimían… y sonriendo contra el pecho de Nanoha, sintiendo el latir acompasado de su corazón, supo que, algún día, aquellas excesivas cadenas desaparecerían, para dejar sólo calor… sólo amor.

* * *

><p>Al fin internet, al fin un computador! Son las 5 am. pero todavía no me acuesto, así que el día todavía no termina (para mí) -o-<p>

Como sea, ya dije que estos días se pasaría entre festejos y todo lo que eso conlleva, so... si hay errores, incoherencias o algo... sería relativamente entendible. Lo soluciono otro día cuando mis neuronas estén al 100 xD


	18. Radiocasete

**Radiocasete**

—Nanoha-mama, ¿qué es esto? —La pequeña Takamachi entró en la cocina llevando una pequeña caja en sus manos.

—¿Hm? —Nanoha ajustó la temperatura para que no se le fuera a quemar la comida y se acercó a su hija.

Ambas se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina a observar el contenido. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de madre al contemplar un par de hileras de pequeños estuches plásticos compactos. Retiró uno de los aplanados objetos y se lo enseñó a su hija.

—Esto es de tu Fate-mama —informó con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué son? —Los ojos bicolores mostraron un brillo de curiosidad y confusión.

—Digamos que su manía de coleccionar objetos viejos…

—¡Ya llegué! —Sonó la voz de la rubia desde el hall y la puerta cerrándose—. Nanoha, no había de la marca de café que solemos comprar, espero que no te importe que… ¿Qué hacen? —preguntó al llegar a la cocina y verlas con una de sus cajas sobre la mesa.

—Bienvenida, Fate-mama —saludó sonriente la pequeña.

—¿Esas son mis cintas? ¿De dónde las sacaron?

—Las encontré mientras buscaba algunos álbumes de fotos en el armario —contestó inocente—. ¿Para qué sirven?

Fate se acercó para sentarse a su lado, sonriendo, hasta ella había olvidado dónde se encontraba esa caja. Tomó un estuche y lo abrió para mostrarle a la curiosa Vivio una de las cintas.

—Son cintas magnetofónicas, sirven para grabar y reproducir sonido. En otras palabras, aparatos que almacenan música —explicó Fate.

—Ah, ¿algo así como un Ipod? —indagó recordando el regalo que su abuelita Momoko le había dado para la última navidad. Se extrañó al oír a su madre pelirroja soltando una risita divertida y a Fate mirarla con reproche.

—Algo así, pero es un sistema mucho más antiguo —prosiguió Fate volviendo a mirar a su hija.

—Mucho _muy_ —abundó Nanoha divertida.

—Mou, Nanoha…

—¿Y cómo se escucha? —continuó Vivio, dispuesta a saciar su curiosidad, escudriñando una de las cintas.

—Las cintas sólo almacenan el sonido, se necesita de otro aparato para reproducirlo. —La pequeña frunció el ceño al notar lo poco práctico del asunto.

—Eso suena… ¿Para qué tener algo así? —preguntó dejando la otra frase en el aire.

—Lo mismo me pregunto —comentó Nanoha ocurrente. Fate mostró un ligero sonrojo.

—Bueno, eso es… Tiene su magia —declaró estoica.

—Uhm… ¿Magia? —Vivio ladeó la cabeza.

—Sí, es… Todo pasa por un proceso de evolución, sobretodo la tecnología, y con los objetos uno puede ir coleccionando sus facetas. Eso lo vuelve interesante —explicó entusiasmada.

—No logro entenderlo del todo… —sentenció Vivio negando con la cabeza—. Pero si a Fate-mama le gusta, supongo que está bien.

Fate mostró una expresión derrotada ante la sonrisa radiante de Vivio, mientras Nanoha intentaba por todos los medios contener la risa. Tras eso, la pequeña dijo que seguiría en lo que estaba porque tenía relación con una tarea. La rubia suspiró poniendo las cintas en su lugar.

—Mou, no puedo creer que Vivio haya dicho lo mismo que tú… —refunfuñó formando un puchero.

—Es porque Fate-chan es muy linda cuando habla de lo que le gusta… aunque uno no entienda el por qué —agregó con una risita.

—Eso no es verdad —refutó con un mohín.

—Ese puchero no ayuda a que niegues lo adorablemente infantil que te pones a veces —sentenció Nanoha juguetona. Fate bufó—. Es la verdad, Fate-chan. Todavía recuerdo la cara que pusiste cuando pasamos por esa tienda de antigüedades después del instituto; parecías una niña que iba por primera vez a un zoológico. Te brillaban los ojitos y te veías tan, tan linda —terminó abrazándola como a un peluche.

—Mou, Nanoha… —Se quejó, aunque no le molestara del todo el gesto, seguido de un beso en la mejilla.

—Aunque sigo sin entender tu afición.

—Ya lo dije; tiene su magia.

—Si tú lo dices… —suspiró intentando ponerse de pie, pero Fate la detuvo con decisión.

—Te lo mostraré.

Minutos más tarde se encontraban las dos en la azotea. Nanoha contemplando el hermoso cielo que se teñía de la oscuridad de la noche, ya con las primeras estrellas titilando en lo alto. Fate por su parte, ponía una de las cintas en el radiocasete. Se puso de pie y le tendió una mano a Nanoha, quien la aceptó confusa. Enseguida comenzó a sonar la melodía:

_My love,_

_There's only you in my life_

_The only thing that's bright_

Nanoha abrió los ojos en sorpresa ante la elección de la canción, al tiempo que Fate llevaba una mano a su cintura, mirándola con una sonrisa cautivadora. La rubia movió sus labios como si cantara en silencio.

_My first love,_

_You're every breath that I take_

_You're every step I make_

Fate atrajo más a su pareja y comenzó a guiarla en un suave vals, siguiendo el ritmo.

_And I_

_I want to share_

_All my love with you_

_No one else will do…_

Rozó su mejilla con su nariz y sus labios, haciéndola estremecer. Luego depositó un ligero beso en su cuello y volvió a separarse para mirarla con intensidad.

_And your eyes_

_Your eyes, your eyes_

_They tell me how much you care_

_Ohh yes, you will always be_

_My endless love_

La pelirroja ya no era conciente de la letra, todo lo que le importaba era la mujer delante suyo. Estaba segura de que tenía una expresión completamente tonta en su rostro, absorta en los pozos borgoña que resplandecían con amor para ella. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando comenzaron a elevarse, girando lentamente en la danza.

Fate se encargó de juntarlas lo suficiente para que sus cuerpos se tocaran, llevando la mano que le tenía tomada a sus labios para besarle la palma suavemente y luego dejarla en su pecho para que Nanoha pudiera sentir el latir de su corazón.

—'_I've found in you… My endless love'_ —coreó Fate en su oído, logrando un profundo sonrojo.

Nanoha se abrazó con fuerza a ella. Al separarse, lentamente, se miraron con intensidad mientras la melodía seguía sonando de fondo siendo la guía para que sus labios se encontraran en una tierna y apasionada danza.

—¿Y? ¿Qué dices? —cuestionó Fate sonriendo al terminar el mágico momento.

—No es justo. —Se quejó Nanoha todavía sonrojada—. Si no fuera porque es Fate-chan, no existiría tal magia.

Fate rió juntando sus frentes, pero toda la romántica y maravillosa atmósfera que se había formado entorno a ellas dos, se desmoronó en un segundo cuando la voz de Vivio se hizo oír por la ventana.

—¡Nanoha-mama! ¡Se quema el estofado!

—Ups…

Ambas se miraron y se echaron a reír animadamente. Siendo concientes de que cada vez que se perdían en sus pequeños fantásticos momentos amorosos, el resto de las cosas dejaba de importar… Y así mismo, siempre se podría volver a disfrutar de uno después de la cena.

* * *

><p>Lol, absolutamente random. No pensaba hacer una especia de song-fic ni nada, pero justo antes de exclamar "¡Diablos, tengo que escribir!" estaba viendo Glee con mi hermano y apareció esta canción, so... Ah, es <strong>Endless love<strong> de Lionel Richie & Diana Ross (dah), cursi y fluffly como ella sola, pero no me molesta -w-

Luego de terminar unas cosas que tengo que hacer, me pondré a responder comentarios y MP. Gracias a todos por el interés en este fic, seguiré poniéndole entusiasmo para no flaquear, pero por al menos un par de días más seguiré desaparecida de Mangateca(.)es y msn xD Saludos a todos.


	19. Azul Perfecto

**Perfect Blue**

A Nanoha le encanta el cielo, eso Fate lo sabe, por eso juró protegerlo, proteger el cielo que Nanoha ama y que comparten. Por ello siempre lo contempla cuando están separadas, pensando en ella… en su sonrisa, su cabello cobrizo, su risa, sus ojos…

Aquellos ojos que muchas veces le recuerdan al mismo cielo; vastos e infinitos, como para perderse en cualquier minuto que te los quedes mirando.

Otras tantas, recuerdan a un insondable océano turbulento, capaces de arrastrarte a sus profundidades y dejarte ahí por toda la eternidad. Así mismo, pueden parecerse a aguas de deshielo, cristalinos y puros, sin secretos que ocultar.

En cualquiera de sus formas o colores a Fate le parecían preciosos y atrayentes. Profundo azul marino, oscurecidos por el deseo; apaciguador azul lavanda, cualquier día por la mañana; esplendoroso azul zafiro, centellando de felicidad; envolvente azul turquesa cuando sonríe cariñosamente; el eléctrico azul neón que muestra cuando disfruta enseñando, incluso el insoluble azul de Prusia que tiene cuando llora…

Cada vez que esos hermosos orbes se anegan en lágrimas, Fate deposita un suave beso en cada párpado para alejar el sufrimiento y cuando Nanoha vuelve a abrirlos, la rubia disfruta de los brillos azul _coeli_ que la miran con ternura.

—Tus ojos son hermosos, Fate-chan —Le dice la pelirroja, como tantas otras veces, extraviada en los pozos borgoña.

—Los tuyos lo son —corrige Fate con suavidad—. Son simplemente perfectos.

Besó cada uno de esos cautivadores ojos azules, para luego contemplarlos en silencio. Brillando con la tenue luz de los astros nocturnos que se colaban por la ventana, viéndola con amor, acompañando una cálida sonrisa, Fate consideró que eran sencillamente perfectos, de un hermoso Azul Perfecto.

* * *

><p>Esto daba para mucho, pero siendo una persona a la que regañan si se refiere como "café" al marrón y que está obligada a diferenciar entre un azul cobalto y ultramar, resultaba necesario referirme a los colores. Sigh, siendo interrumpida cada 5 segundos y con un viaje en un par de horas resultó complicadísimo escribir estas pocas palabras... lo quería más largo, pero bueno (quizás otro día lo edite). Para la próxima será.<p> 


	20. Carrera

**Carrera**

Cualquiera pensaría que tener una magnifica rubia de novia sería una bendición. Una chica guapa, amable, adorable, inteligente, atlética, fuerte, valiente, con ojos que te quitan el aliento, que te ama más que nadie y te hace sentir en las nubes… Una chica increíble que además tiene un nombre cool; Fate T. Harlaown. Un sueño hecho realidad, es lo que Takamachi Nanoha —la pareja de tan maravillosa joven— suele pensar.

Sin embargo, otras veces se vuelve sencillamente molesto y considera que uno de los grandes defectos de Fate es, justamente, ser tan perfecta…

—Oye, Testarossa, ¿qué haces para tenerlas tan firmes?

—¿E-eh? —exclamó avergonzada la rubia por el lugar donde estaban situados los ojos de su compañera.

—No sólo eso, yo quiero saber qué come para tenerlas así de grandes —comentó otra chica mirando también cierta parte del cuerpo de Fate con seriedad.

—¿Haces dieta? —saltó otra— ¡Tienes un cuerpazo!

Fate estaba roja a más no poder, sin saber cómo responder a los comentarios de sus insistentes —y descaradas— compañeras. De pronto parecía ser el centro de atención del camerino, para la molestia de cierta pelirroja que observaba a una distancia prudente, prudente para no hacer nada alocado (aunque justificado según ella) a las atrevidas chicas que escrutaban el cuerpo de su novia como si ella no estuviera presente.

…Aunque justamente ese era el problema que más la incomodaba; aparte de sus amigas y familiares, nadie más sabía de su relación, lo que obviamente incluía a toda la escuela.

Al principio no significaba tanto inconveniente, estaba tan cómoda arriba de su nube de amor que no era conciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero una vez que más miradas comenzaron a posarse en su sexy rubia,…porque hay que admitirlo: que un hombre se gire a verla es más que comprensible, tendría que ser ciego para no hacerlo, pero que últimamente más chicas se estuvieran fijando también en ella, resultaba un completo fastidio que terminó por reventar su burbuja de despreocupación para dar paso al huracán de los celos.

Pero ya no más, se dijo con firmeza arrugando con fuerza la camiseta a medio poner, hoy haría algo para alejar definitivamente a las personas indeseables (llámese indeseable a cualquiera que se acerque a Fate con intenciones más allá de la amistad… o una amistad demasiado cercana).

—¿Por qué la sonrisa, Hayate? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido Arisa. La castaña volteó ligeramente la cabeza para responderle, sin apartar la vista de Nanoha.

—Sólo pensaba que puede que hoy no sea como cualquier otro aburrido lunes —respondió con simpleza, ensanchando su sonrisa.

Suzuka contempló el escenario un momento y compartió una risita cómplice con su amiga, entendiendo a qué se refería. Arisa alzó una ceja suspicaz, mientras que Nanoha seguía con la vista clavada en su objetivo (Fate) siendo ajena a la conversación de sus amigas.

—Fate-chan, te reto a una carrera —La encaró una vez que estuvieran en la pista.

—¿Uh?

—Si yo gano —continuó decididamente—, tendrás que darme un beso delante de todos.

La rubia se sonrojó al instante. Si por Nanoha fuera, ella gritaría a los cuatro vientos sobre su relación, pero Fate es demasiado tímida y la avergüenzan las demostraciones públicas de cariño, razón por la cual su noviazgo se mantenía en secreto. Esta era una gran forma de que acabara dicha situación y todos se enteraran de lo suyo.

—Nanoha, eso es… ¿Estás…? —balbuceaba nerviosa.

—Estoy más que segura —declaró con confianza.

Si bien es sabido que Fate es increíblemente rápida y ella, por otro lado, hasta hace unos años daba pena en deportes, con tanto entrenamiento físico en la TSAB ahora podía defenderse en la pista y su resistencia siempre fue algo de admirar, además que en estos momentos tenía una razón para ganar a toda costa… Y de cualquier forma, si perdía seguramente Fate pediría algo que fuera beneficioso para ambas, era un plan perfecto.

—Si pierdo haré lo que quieras —agregó con tono sugerente.

—E-está bien, ¿te parece 100 metros planos?

—Oh, oh, ¿así que el par de tortolitas va a competir por premios amorosos? —exclamó Hayate colgándose al cuello de Fate con sonrisa de gato.

—¡Hayate-chan! ¿Cómo…? —Nanoha retrocedió un paso sorprendida por la súbita aparición.

—Tengo oído de tísico cuando se trata de cosas interesantes~ —respondió con sorna—. ¿Pero no sería más interesante con más participantes?

—Esto es algo entre Fate-chan y yo —replicó Nanoha cortante.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Arisa llegando con Suzuka y un par de chicas más.

—Pensábamos hacer una carrera con un beso de Fate-chan como premio —contestó sonriente Hayate.

Fate enrojeció, Nanoha palideció, Suzuka sonrió divertida, las otras abrieron los ojos sorprendidas y en menos de un segundo los cuchicheos de las personas que estaban por ahí cerca comenzaron a expandirse corriendo la voz hasta terminar en algunos gritos y exclamaciones. Pronto todos los alumnos de tercero se reunieron alrededor de las tres magas.

—¿Una carrera? ¿Con un beso de Testarossa como premio? —exclamó uno entre la multitud.

—¿Dónde me inscribo? —gritó otro.

—¿Es de verdad? —cuestionó uno escéptico.

La rubia estaba entrando en crisis, entre la mirada y aura asesina de Nanoha, la risita de Hayate y Suzuka y todas las miradas clavadas en ella…

—¡Hayate! ¿Qué estás…? —intentó alegar, pero una mano la hizo agachar la cabeza con más fuerza de la necesaria. La castaña susurró un par de palabras en su oído que la hicieron palidecer y quedar muda.

Nanoha lo comprendió; no sabía qué le había dicho Hayate, pero fue un claro chantaje que mantendría a Fate al margen de la situación. Frunció el ceño y resopló para acercarse a encarar a su _amiga_ que estaba calmando a la muchedumbre.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? —Le susurró indignada— ¿Hace falta que te recuerde que…?

—Fate-chan siempre te está protegiendo —interrumpió la castaña hablando bajito—, es tu turno de proteger sus labios~

La sonrisa de gato divertida y casi diabólica con lo que eso fue dicho, ayudó a que su sonrojo fuera básicamente de rabia. Ya no había nada que hacer, no sólo su plan se había ido por el caño, sino que ahora estaban programando una competencia con _su_ Fate-chan como premio y Hayate claramente lo estaba disfrutando, cosa que la hacía recordarse cada tres segundos los usos indebidos de la magia.

—¿O sea que casi todos los hombres quieren participar? —exclamó Arisa mosqueada— ¿Es que acaso no tienen novia?

—Con tanta gente no será posible hacerlo en la pista… —meditó Hayate con una mano en el mentón.

—¿Por qué no hacerlo alrededor de todo el campus? —intervino Suzuka con una sonrisa amigable.

—Eso sería una buena idea, pero la sensei no nos dejaría ahora.

—Puede hacerse después de clases como actividad extraprogramática con los que quieran quedarse —sugirió otra vez Suzuka con tranquilidad.

A Hayate se el iluminó la expresión, Arisa arqueó las cejas incrédula ante la participación de su calmada amiga, Nanoha se sintió traicionada por partida doble y todos los demás aceptaron encantados la propuesta.

Una vez que el timbre marcando el final de la jornada escolar de ese día sonara, los alumnos comenzaron a reunirse atrás del gimnasio. Ya no sólo habían alumnos de tercero, sino que el rumor se corrió por todo el instituto en las horas de clases que quedaban posterior a educación física y como todo lo que es traspasado de boca en boca, las cosas se tergiversaron un poco y el premio quedó prácticamente a la conciencia de cada uno; unos en busca del beso, otros por el valor que les hacía falta para confesarse, unos cuantos esperando que Fate aceptara unirse a su club, que los ayudaran con los estudios… y a saber qué más pensarían los otros.

Nanoha estaba sorprendida, espantada e irritada por la conglomeración de gente que había, al menos en la línea de partida, ya que gran parte del instituto estaba esperando —y apostando en— el espectáculo (no dejaba de ser aterradora la capacidad que tenía Hayate de organizar eventos en tiempo record). Miró a cada lado: por lo menos una decena de chicos **y** chicas, cosa que la asombró, esperando por la señal de inicio.

—¡Muy bien! —gritó Hayate por un altavoz llamando la atención de los presentes—. Será una vuelta completa alrededor del instituto y como todos saben, el premio es… —señaló a la pobre Fate que tenía sentada a su lado— ¡La sexy rubia de aquí!

La pelirroja sintió una ceja crisparse y una venita formarse en su sien ante las exclamaciones y silbidos. Hayate podía darse por muerta. Aunque no dejaba de ser adorable la tímida expresión que tenía Fate… Cuando los ojos borgoña se levantaron para encontrar los azules con un brillo suplicante, Nanoha se dijo que no había cabida a una derrota y se preparó para hacer tragar polvo a quien se le cruzara.

—En sus marcas… listos… ¡Fuera! —Hayate disparó la pistola de aire que nadie supo de dónde sacó— ¡Corran, esfuércense, no se lastimen y por sobretodo: quiero ver emoción!

La carrera partió como cualquier otra, con algunos —entre ellos Nanoha— posicionándose inmediatamente primeros, pero al rodear el gimnasio las cosas se complicaron o mejor dicho, a impresión de los concursantes, se fueron al diablo. Luego de que aparecieran algunas vallas a modo de obstáculo, que seguía siendo relativamente normal, algunos cayeron en agujeros escondidos, otros se vieron atacados por bombas de pintura al tropezarse con cables y otras locuras más que hicieron eterno el trayecto.

—¡Hayate-chan, estás loca! —bramó Nanoha librándose de milagro de la última pelota gigante que se interponía en su camino—. _Y da por hecho como mínimo un Divine Buster cuando esto termine —_pensó enfocándose en la meta.

Ya podía verse la línea de meta marcando el final de la carrera, sólo unos cuantos metros más, un reducido número de personas a superar, y podría dar por finalizado ese terrible día. Era la única chica que quedaba, tal vez por la brutalidad de los obstáculos, la agresiva competitividad de un inicio o porque los que quedaban eran todos grandes atletas, pero ya estaba cansada. Se seguía moviendo casi por inercia, respirando a penas lo necesario por el esfuerzo que sentía le significaba cada bocanada de aire y completamente ajena a su entorno, sólo podía ver la cuerda blanca de la meta, por lo que no se percató de que alguien quería adelantarla hasta que fue pasada a llevar bruscamente haciéndola caer.

Logró anteponer sus manos para que el rostro no tocara el suelo, aunque eso poco le importaba; ya estaba fuera de competencia. Levantó desmoralizada la vista esperando ver quién sería el desgraciado que se atrevería a atravesar primero esa línea, cuando ve pasar como un rayo una rubia melena. Abre los ojos en sorpresa, atónita al igual que los demás observadores, en ningún momento se percató de que ella también estuviera participando o cuánto llevaba haciéndolo, pero no tenía relevancia en ese instante, lo único que atinó a hacer fue gritar a todo pulmón:

—¡Tú puedes, Fate-chan!

El grito alertó a los corredores restantes que miraron a un costado sólo para ver un rayo amarillo pasar a toda velocidad a su lado. En unos instantes dejó atrás a uno, dos, tres y cuatro chicos más. Sólo quedaba un joven del club de atletismo, que al ver su victoria amenazada —irónicamente por el premio en cuestión— pone todo lo que tiene en el último trecho. El pobre chico aceleró al menos tres veces, sintiendo que iba a desgarrarse en cualquier segundo, mientras que para su desesperación a Fate se la veía relajada y decidida, como si no significara esfuerzo alguno el mantenerle el paso. No alcanzó a terminar de formular ese pensamiento cuando la rubia se dio un último impulso para adelantarlo y atravesar la línea de llegada ante la sorprendida mirada de todos los presentes.

Tardó un par de segundos en recuperar su respiración normal y se irguió en su totalidad para regresar apresuradamente sobre sus pasos al encuentro de Nanoha que ya avanzaba algo adolorida a la meta.

—Nanoha, siento haberte dejado ahí. —Se disculpó apenada Fate al llegar a su lado— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, lo importante es que ganaste —dijo con una sonrisa y agregó para sus adentros—: _Y así no tendrás que besar a nadie._

Fate le sonrió con cariño y le acomodó cuidadosamente unos mechones rebeldes que se le desordenaron con la caída. Hayate suspiró enternecida con la escena, ya sabía que algo así pasaría y era lo mejor, total había hecho eso por pura diversión y ponerle algo de acción a la relación de sus amigas, aunque eso la pusiera en la lista negra de una de ellas.

—Hey, ¿eso estaba permitido? —comentó un chico tras haber superado la sorpresa del momento.

—Sí, ¿cómo es posible que Testarossa participara?

—¡Eso no es justo! —alegó uno de los perdedores—. Todos saben que es de las más rápidas.

Hayate resopló y Arisa bufó, ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a soportar quejas de malos competidores.

—No había ninguna regla respecto a que Fate-chan no pudiera participar —aclaró Hayate.

—Si tanto querían ganar, debieron ser más rápidos —abundó Arisa mordaz.

Las protestas se detuvieron por unos segundos, pero los murmullos persistían, hasta que uno se hizo oír por sobre las demás discusiones:

—¿Entonces qué pasa con el premio?

Un momento de silencio. Fate miró a Nanoha, la pelirroja se sonrojó por la intensidad de los ojos color vino y se sobresaltó al sentir una suave mano posarse en su mejilla derecha con cariño. La rubia se acercó despacio con la boca entreabierta, Nanoha sentía que le temblaba el labio inferior de los nervios ¿acaso iba a besarla delante de todos? No es como que le importara… Inconcientemente entrecerró los ojos al sentir la respiración de Fate acariciar su rostro, pero su novia tenía otras intenciones; pasó rozando su boca y situó sus labios en la otra mejilla de Nanoha, depositando un tierno, pero intenso beso, dejando boquiabiertos a todos los espectadores, incluida Nanoha, y para el deleite de Hayate.

Dejó sus labios ahí un par de segundos, procurando que todo el cariño que sentía se transmitiera por ese contacto y se esparciera por el cuerpo de Nanoha como una cálida sensación de hormigueo. Estaba segura que así era, el calor en la cara de la cobriza así se lo confirmaba.

—Tú eres mi premio. —Le susurró suavemente al oído al separarse.

Luego se apartó para contemplar divertida la expresión de Nanoha, quien tenía rojas hasta las orejas. Pasados los segundos de estupefacción empezaron los reclamos de celos, por parte de varias chicas también (incluso que no habían participado), ya que Fate se vio genial y ante sus ojos no dejaba de ser un beso de amigas —un muy intenso e íntimo beso de amigas—.

Sin embargo, la parejita ya no escuchaba, se limitaron a sonreírse y dejarse llevar a su propio mundo.

* * *

><p>Hoy es uno de esos días en que nada sale como lo planeas; en vez de llegar tarde como creías resulta que ibas 1 hr adelantada, en vez de clases te encuentras engullendo comida chatarra y en cacería de bolsos, en vez de llegar a tu casa a una hora éticamente correcta como pensabas terminas pasando el día yendo de aquí para allá... y en conmemoración de la vuelta a mi agitada y rutinaria vida de correr todo el día es que decidí tomar este tema ¡y hacerlo largo de pura picada! Además era el 20 (hell yeah, 23!), caray que se pasa rápido el mes.

En fin, gracias por sus comentarios, fav y todo lo demás como siempre, se aprecia mucho :3 Nos vemos en el siguiente~


	21. Rojo

**Rojo**

San Valentín, esa fecha fundada por los comerciantes que se ha convertido en una tradición para los amantes. Desde la época romana a nuestros días, los enamorados tienen en el calendario un día para demostrar o reafirmar su amor mediante regalos, dedicatorias o poemas. Muchos buscan ser especiales o hacer sentir especial a la persona de su afecto con regalos poco convencionales…

Cierta rubia entra en su habitación trayendo una bandeja cuyo contenido terminó estrepitosamente en el suelo ante la visión que la esperaba tras la puerta: su novia, una adorable pelirroja, la aguardaba cubierta únicamente por un listón rojo anudado en un gran lazo al nivel de sus pechos. La chica no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar o cómo reprimir los instintos que estaba aflorando, roja y sudorosa, inmóvil, sólo necesitó de las pocas palabras que salieron de la boca de su amada para dejarse ser. Con tono seductor y sugerente, los labios se movieron formando la frase: _"Fate-chan, cómem…"_

—¡HAYATE-CHAN!

PAF! El grito de una muy avergonzada y casi histérica Nanoha fue acompañado de un certero puñetazo de Arisa en la cabeza de su amiga castaña.

—Auch. Arisa-chan, la violencia no es necesaria… —Se quejó Hayate sobándose la cabeza dolorida.

—¡Cierra la boca, pervertida! —bramó Arisa sonrojada.

—¡Sólo estaba respondiendo la pregunta de Nanoha-chan! —alegó Hayate en su defensa.

—¡Esa no es una respuesta racional!

—¿Qué más lógico para un "regalo especial" en San Valentin que…?

—¡HAYATE! —gritaron cortantes Nanoha y Arisa en unísono, una abochornada, la otra furiosa.

—Está bien, está bien. Puritanas… —refunfuñó apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla.

—Hayate-chan —decidió intervenir Suzuka—, no creo que eso sea a lo que Nanoha-chan se refería cuando pidió consejo de un regalo especial para Fate-chan.

—Insisto en que eso es…

—No voy a hacer eso, Hayate-chan —interrumpió secamente Nanoha con el ceño fruncido, haciendo notar que no había opción a debate.

—Entonces… ¿Qué tal un traje de conejita rojo? —sugirió la castaña pensativa.

—Tampoco —respondió tajante.

—¿Caperucita roja?

—Paso.

—¿Enfermera?

—¿Con traje rojo? —aventuró la pelirroja.

—Sí.

—No.

—¿Qué tienes _contra_ el rojo? —exclamó Hayate exasperada golpeando la mesa duramente con las palmas.

—¡¿Qué tienes tú _con_ el rojo? —rebatió Arisa en lugar de Nanoha.

—¡Porque el rojo es el color de la pasión! —Hayate alzó un puño como quien lanza un grito de guerra.

Nanoha dio gracias de que fuera receso de almuerzo y el salón estuviera casi vacío para que las ocurrencias de Hayate no llegaran a demasiados oídos. Fate estaba ausente por un par de días debido a una misión, así que decidió aprovechar la oportunidad de preguntarles a sus amigas por asesoría para el próximo San Valentín, pero ahora dudaba de si fue buena idea…

—¿Acaso no quieres regalarle a Fate algo que ella quiera? —cuestionó la castaña acomodándose nuevamente en el pupitre.

—Claro que sí, pero…

—Pues lo que Fate más quiere es a ti, ¡así que lo más lógico sería regalarte a ti misma! —dijo con simpleza Hayate como si estuviera señalando algo obvio.

—Eso… por alguna razón no suena del todo bien… —respondió Nanoha avergonzada con una gotita deslizándose por su sien.

—¿Por qué simplemente no le das chocolates? —aludió Arisa de brazos cruzados, cansada de debatir con Hayate.

—Eres muy buena con las cosas dulces y Fate-chan apreciaría cualquier cosa que le des —abundó Suzuka—. Todos los años disfruta mucho con los chocolates que le da Nanoha-chan.

—Es justamente por eso —suspiró Nanoha—. Todos los años le doy chocolates o algún postre, pero este año es… —se detuvo ruborizándose.

—…el primer San Valentín que celebrarán como pareja oficial —terminó por ella Hayate al verla tan apenada. Nanoha se sonrojó aún más con una sonrisa boba formándose en su rostro, la idea todavía le hacía danzar mariposas en el estómago.

—Por eso quiero hacer notar la diferencia —continuó con expresión ida—, que sea… especial. Mostrarle a Fate-chan lo especial que es para mí…

Las chicas la contemplaron en silencio. Arisa resopló, pero luego sonrió resignada al igual que Hayate y Suzuka. Este par de bobas enamoradas…

Los días pasaron y Nanoha no era capaz de encontrar nada que cumpliera con sus expectativas. Fate había regresado de su misión, lo que le significaba menos tiempo para buscar algo… o concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa que no sea la encantadora sonrisa de la rubia o su embriagadora compañía. Diablos, si es que estaba prendada a más no poder… ¿Quién puede hacer algo con eso? O peor aún ¿encontrar un obsequio que le haga justicia a tales sentimientos?

Se sentía absolutamente frustrada. Por más que leyera revistas, investigara en Internet, observara en diversas vitrinas, incluso espiara a lo que otras parejas planeaban (ya se sentía como una acosadora), no daba con el regalo perfecto, nada la convencía. Tan absorta estaba en su debate interno sobre lo que sería un buen regalo para su adorada rubia que hasta había olvidado que tendría que lidiar con los fans que ésta tenía.

—Espero que este año puedas controlar tus celos, Nanoha-chan —comentó Hayate con una risita.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó confundida mientras las dos cargaban unas rumas de papeles que el profesor las mandó a buscar.

—A mí no me engañas —apuntó sagaz—, por más que sonrieras, yo sé que el año pasado te afloraron instintos asesinos contra los que le dieron presentes a Fate-chan. —Nanoha se petrificó ante ese comentario—. En esta ocasión tienes más _derechos_ por ser la novia, pero aún así, trata de recordar que somos gente de paz.

Hayate se alejó riendo divertida, dejando a una inmóvil Nanoha. Genial, se le había pasado por completo ese detalle, otra cosa más de la que preocuparse. Y ya sólo quedaban un par de días para el 14 de febrero…

—Feliz San Valentín a todas —dijo Suzuka sonriente extendiendo unos paquetes a sus amigas quienes los recibieron agradecidas.

—¡Excelente, los chocolates importados de Suzuka-chan son los mejores! —exclamó Hayate acariciando el envoltorio.

—¿No es eso favoritismo? —Arisa frunció el ceño.

—Los chocolates caros de Arisa-chan también son buenos, pero si no recibo ninguno amoroso entonces no importa cuál me guste más —respondió tranquilamente para luego formar una pícara sonrisa— ¿O es que acaso debo entender que los tuyos tienen otra intención?

Una gotita de sudor rodó por la cabeza de las demás cuando el puño de Arisa se estrelló contra la coronilla de Hayate que ya tan bien conocía.

—¡Cuándo entenderás que la violencia no es respuesta!

—¡Lo dice la que anda arrojando bolas de energía por los cielos! —refutó la rubia.

—¡Esa es Nanoha-chan!

—¡Cómo sea, toma tu chocolate _giri_! ¿Oyes? ¡Giri!

—No tienes que gritarlo tampoco, si tan obligada te sientes no deberías… —murmuraba Hayate con toda la intención de seguir picando a su amiga, pero la oportuna intervención de un chico hizo que se callara.

—Testarossa-san ¿tienes un momento?

Todas se quedaron mirando al nervioso chico que parecía de un curso inferior, estando en hora de receso no había inconveniente en que alumnos de otros cursos se colaran a su salón y gracias a eso se producían los típicos intercambios en los momentos que se consideraran oportunos o cuando el valor llegara. Tal parece que era la segunda opción a la cual el joven apuntaba.

—Uh… —Le dedicó una fugaz mirada a Nanoha que tenía la vista clavada en lo que el chico llevaba en la espalda—. Claro.

Se apartaron unos pasos y tras unas cuantas palabras que se hilaban a medias juntando frases, le tendió un rectangular paquete cuidadosamente envuelto.

—Esos no parecen ser chocolates giri… —parafraseó con una amplia sonrisa la castaña que no perdía detalle de la escena. Nanoha sintió un nudo formarse en la boca del estómago.

—Lo siento —dijo calmadamente Fate—, pero no puedo aceptarlo. Aún así, agradezco tus intenciones.

Le dedicó una leve reverencia y una sonrisa amable para volver al lado de sus amigas. Nanoha trató de disimular su radiante expresión como mejor pudo cuando la rubia llegó a su lado, sin demasiados resultados, así que le dio un ligero apretón de mano a Fate para hacer notar lo que sentía y fue correspondida con una tierna sonrisa.

El resto del día pasó sin pena ni gloria. Fate devolvió amablemente los regalos que había recibido en su zapatillero y tras unas cuantas negativas más, ya no hubo más gente dispuesta a intentarlo, al parecer la rubia estaba ocupada, decía el rumor que elevó a cierta pelirroja hasta lo más alto.

No habían hecho planes concretos, así luego de despedirse de sus amigas vagaron sin rumbo disfrutando de su compañía. El día no estaba especialmente frío, pero aún así caminaban muy apegadas para transmitirse calor, con las manos entrelazadas. Una vez que llegaron a un parque y decidieron sentarse a tomar algo caliente, Nanoha consideró que era el momento apropiado.

—Fate-chan, sobre hoy… —comenzó aceptando la lata que la rubia le ofrecía.

—Feliz San Valentín, Nanoha —dijo la chica inclinándose para darle un fugaz beso, sonriente.

El sorpresivo gesto dejó a Nanoha congelada, al menos técnicamente, ya que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza para regresar a la tierra.

—Lo que quiero decir es… —rebuscó en su bolsillo y extrajo una pequeña bolsita—. Feliz San Valentín para ti también, Fate-chan.

—¿Para mí? ¿Puedo abrirlo ahora?

—Claro que sí, tontita —rió al ver la expresión curiosa de su novia.

Fate se sentó a su lado y abrió cuidadosamente el envoltorio. Mostró cierta sorpresa al ver el contenido, mientras Nanoha la contemplaba nerviosa. Sonrió y dejó caer en una de sus manos las dos pulseras tejidas, una amarilla con negro y otra blanca con azul, una clara alusión a su Barrier Jacket y la de Nanoha respectivamente.

—Esta es tuya —dijo la pelirroja señalando la blanca con azul— y la otra es mía, así nos recordaremos cuando no estemos juntas.

Se sonrojó levemente, considerando algo infantil y vergonzoso el asunto de las cosas a juego cuando se lo habían sugerido, pero de verdad quería tener algo que las ligara y le recordara a Fate… aunque claramente no fuera necesario, sabía que le produciría una cálida sensación el ver la pulsera en la muñeca de la rubia diariamente o la suya propia.

—Había pensado en correas para el móvil, pero así no lo llevarías en misiones y… —prosiguió tratando de ocultar su rubor, pero Fate la cortó estrechándola fuertemente entre sus brazos.

—Gracias —le susurró dulcemente—, me encanta.

Nanoha sonrió contra el pecho de Fate, sintiendo los latidos alocados de su corazón confundiéndose con los suyos y devolvió el abrazo cariñosamente. Estuvieron así unos momentos, separándose un poco sólo para juntar sus labios.

—Eso no es todo —dijo Nanoha una vez que se separaran, volviendo a sonrojarse.

Fate ladeó la cabeza inocentemente en espera del siguiente movimiento de la cobriza. Dubitativa, Nanoha volvió a buscar algo en su bolsillo, pero esta vez tardó unos segundos en sacarlo. Ante la confundida mirada de la rubia, tomó una de sus manos, ató un fino hilo rojo a su meñique e hizo lo mismo con el suyo. Alzó su mano hasta la altura de su rostro, doblando sus demás dedos para dejar claramente visible el meñique con la rojiza hebra.

—¿Conoces la historia del hilo rojo del destino? —A pesar de su sonrojo se las ingenió para hablar serena y seriamente.

_Un hilo rojo conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, a pesar del tiempo, del lugar, a pesar de las circunstancias. El hilo puede tensarse o enredarse, pero nunca podrá romperse._

—Tú fuiste mi encuentro destinado, Fate-chan —dijo con cariño—. Tú eres mi persona destinada… Te quiero, ahora y siempre.

La claridad de las palabras de Nanoha resonó con fuerza en los oídos de Fate, a quien se le anegaron los ojos en lágrimas, conmovida, se sonrojo con fuerza y agachó la cabeza. La pelirroja hizo lo mismo, rojísima, una vez que el peso de las palabras cayera sobre las dos. Nanoha estaba tan avergonzada que no era capaz de abrir los ojos, quizás qué pensaría Fate, tal vez había sido demasiado…

—¿Eh? —se sobresaltó al sentir el conocido tacto de los labios de Fate sobre su mano, más específicamente en el dedo pequeño.

—Eso digo yo, Nanoha —alzó la vista, observándola con intensidad—. Tú cambiaste mi destino y me diste una razón para vivir. Te juro —entrelazó sus meñiques—, que siempre estaré a tu lado, protegiéndote y amándote desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Una sonrisa cálida, unas lágrimas, unos suspiros, un fuerte abrazo deseando fundirse en el cuerpo de la otra, un largo, profundo y cariñoso beso y ambas se apartaron para quedar prendadas de la mirada de la otra, con sus colores brillando con toda su intensidad. Soltaron unas risitas, todavía sonrojadas y con las manos tomadas.

—Yo también te tengo algo, pero no creo que se compare…

Fate sacó de la bolsa que andaba trayendo —de la cual Nanoha había pasado olímpicamente gracias a sus nervios— una pequeña cajita cuadrada y se la entregó.

—No soy tan buena como tú en esto, pero hice un esfuerzo —agregó con una sonrisa tímida—. Ya que a ti te gustan más las fresas, pensé que… Espero que te guste…

Nanoha le sonrió enternecida. Era un hermoso pastel en forma de corazón cubierto completamente con glaseado de fresa y unas cuantas flores de azúcar adornando la cima. Ante un gesto afirmativo de Fate, pasó un dedo y se lo llevó a la boca.

—Está buenísimo —exclamó saboreando el dulce postre.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ilusionada la otra. Nanoha asintió sonriente—. Me alegro… Bu-bueno, yo también te tengo otro regalo.

—¿Hm? —Se extrañó ante el sonrojo y la incomodidad con que Fate agregó eso.

—Está en… mi casa… ¿No hay problema si vienes un rato?

Nanoha asiente encantada. Se pusieron de pie para irse tomadas de las manos mientras la pelirroja pensaba que el rojo no sólo era el color de la pasión, sino también del amor.

Feliz de la vida como iba, lo que Nanoha ignoraba es que Hayate también le había dado asesoramiento sobre regalos a la inocente Fate…

* * *

><p>Heeeeeelloooooooo Spring! It's time for love!... o eso dicen. Como sea, empieza la primavera en esta parte del mundo así que tenía que haber algo azucarado (?) el día de hoy. Sé que estoy al límite de la hr, que debería estar haciendo otras cosas, que no revisé nada y etc, pero espero no haya quedado tan mal. Las intervenciones de Hayate siempre ayudan ¿que no? -w-<p>

Lo de siempre: agradecer el interés, los comentarios, fav, alert y todo lo demás. Los ánimos también, ya que si los estoy perdiendo recuerdo que gente lee esto y quiero sacar sonrisas, así que de vuelta al ring (y al diablo todo lo demás)! En serio muchas gracias, momento sensible... Empieza la cuenta regresiva!


	22. Nuestro Mundo

**Nuestro mundo/Our own World**

¿Te has dado cuenta que pareciera que el mundo tiene un lugar sólo para nosotras?

Un lugar que se forma a partir del momento en que tu mirada se cruza con la mía y nos perdemos en los ojos de la otra… Yo en tu tranquilizador mar azul y tú en mis pozos carmesí, como sueles decir.

¿Te has dado cuenta? Que nada más importa cuando estoy contigo, que los demás desaparecen y sólo tengo ojos para ti. Que hasta los sonidos abandonas mis oídos cuando te escucho reír… ¿Lo notas? El cómo mi corazón late por ti.

¿Te has dado cuenta de cómo pronuncio tu nombre? Siempre, siempre, con todo el cariño que puedo poner en cada letra. Lo disfruto, lo paladeo, suave, lenta y dulcemente. Es mi palabra favorita ¿Te lo he dicho alguna vez?

Dime… ¿Te has dado cuenta de cómo nos buscamos inconcientemente? Nuestras miradas siempre hayan la manera de encontrarse, aún si una mira y la otra no. ¿Será un sexto sentido el que te hace voltear para sonreírme?

¿Te has dado cuenta… de lo mucho que me haces feliz? De lo mucho que disfruto estar contigo y que el sólo verte alegra mi día…

Nanoha… ¿Te hago feliz yo también? Si el número de sonrisas y miradas que me dedicas a diario así lo confirman, entonces…

¿Te has dado cuenta… de que el tiempo funciona diferente cuando estoy contigo? Si te tengo a mi lado, el tiempo deja de correr y cuando me doy cuenta ha sufrido una aceleración exacerbada, pero si no estás conmigo, entonces… ¿Cuán infinito puede ser un minuto?

¿Por qué será que siempre nos quedamos prendadas de nada? ¿Lo notas? Conversando, simplemente charlando. No es nada demasiado importante, pero aún así el terminar, el dejar de hacerlo, el adiós, se vuelve infinito.

¿Te has dado cuenta… de que el espacio que nos rodea se vuelve solo nuestro?

Incluso si es algo tan simple como compartir un paraguas bajo la lluvia, ese espacio, ese lugar, se vuelve nuestro. Nuestro pequeño mundo bajo una sombrilla.

Dime… ¿Te has dado cuenta?

_Me acerco a ti y te atrapo en mis brazos por detrás, me gusta sentir que te estremeces ante mi contacto, que logro avergonzarte, alterarte. Me gusta que rías cuando lo hago, porque me muestras que te agrada y eso me da el empuje para atreverme a robarte un beso, a marcar un centí__metro de tu piel con mis labios. Con cariño, te dejo un recuerdo, una muestra de mi afecto en tu mejilla y tú, en compensación, te sonrojas._

Hey, Nanoha… ¿Te has dado cuenta? Que eres la persona más importante para mí… Que mi mundo está donde tú estés, solo tú y yo, nuestro propio mundo…

* * *

><p>Lo siento, no era uno de los mejores día de la vida y con suerte me acordé de hacer esto, otro gran trámite fue hacerlo. Siento lo poco y no sé cómo habrá quedado... En fin, siempre hay un mañana.<p> 


	23. Sabes

**Sabes…**

¿Sabes? Eres una persona muy importante para mí… Cuando me miras, me derrito y me dejo llevar por tus intensos ojos. Desde la primera vez que los vi, me parecieron los ojos más hermosos que he visto, pero la tristeza en ellos encogía mi corazón… Hoy sólo hay amor en ellos y me hace inmensamente feliz el saberme la razón… Mi mundo está en ellos.

¿Sabías eso? Que tus ojos me atrapan y el mundo desaparece cuando estás conmigo… Yo lo sé. Sé que tu corazón late tan fuerte como el mío y nos perdemos en un lugar que solo las dos conocemos.

¿Sabes cuánto me encanta que pronuncies mi nombre? Escucharlo deshacerse en tu boca, darle un significado más profundo con cada letra, me derrito, tiemblo, me estremezco... Sólo tú puedes lograr que suene tan bien ¿Lo sabías?

¿Sabías que siempre puedo sentir tu mirada en mí? La amo tanto, la anhelo tanto, que cuando me buscas no puedo hacer más que devolverte una sonrisa para que lo sigas haciendo.

Ne, Fate-chan… Lo sabes ¿no? Que eres mi razón de sonreír desde el fondo y exteriorizar mi alegría mediante el brillo que dices ver en mis ojos. Mis días son radiantes gracias a ti, tu embriagadora presencia, tu sonrisa capaz de derretir todo, tu armoniosa voz…

¿Sabías que tu amor hace a mi mundo girar y mi corazón palpitar? Mi tiempo, mi reloj, funciona según nuestra distancia. El universo parece detenerse cuando no estás y el tiempo vuela contigo junto a mí.

¿Sabes que disfruto demasiado contigo como para ser capaz de romper el momento? Quisiera que continuásemos juntas por siempre… Aunque la separación sea tan corta, no soy capaz de ser la que de ese paso, de decir incluso un "hasta mañana", y seguimos y seguimos… y por mí que siguiéramos toda la vida.

¿Sabes que mi lugar está dónde tú estés? No importa si es en una banca en el parque, volando alto en el cielo que tanto amamos o bajo una sombrilla… Mi mundo está ahí, un mundo solo para ti y para mí. Mi mundo… eres tú.

Fate-chan… ¿Lo sabías?

_Cuando me atrapas en tus brazos sorpresivamente por atrás, rio nerviosa tratando de calmar los latidos de mi corazón. Me besas la mejilla suavemente y yo me pierdo en el contacto. Mi sonrisa desaparece porque estoy como perdida en el momento. Basta con que voltee ligeramente el rostro para ser recompensada nuevamente con tus labios, en los míos._

¿Lo sabías?... Te quiero más que nadie.

* * *

><p>Lol, por muchas razones... Bien, esta es como la "respuesta" de Nanoha al drabble anterior que era Fate la que hablaba, así que se podría decir que están conectados. El amor hace al mundo girar~ pfff<p>

Ah, y también: Nyu~ -w- (you know...)


	24. Desbordar

**Desbordar**

Calor. Tenía mucho calor, en todo su cuerpo, pero diferente dependiendo del lugar. Un intenso calorcito recorriendo todo su cuerpo, pero sus mejillas sencillamente ardían. Nada tenía que ver con la temperatura ambiente, siendo que era pleno invierno y afuera se desataba una poderosa tormenta que había tenido como consecuencia un apagón general y ahora la única iluminación con la que contaban era una pequeña vela frente a ambas.

Sus azules ojos iban de un lado para el otro, tratando de hallar algo en qué concentrarse que no fuera la rubia apoyada en su hombro, lo bien que se sentía el calor su cuerpo contra su brazo derecho o el cosquilleo que le producía su cabello en el cuello.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando los labios. Tercamente se forzó a ver en la dirección opuesta, pero no contaba con que sus sentimientos por Fate fueran tales que no pudiera contra su deseo, su deseo de verla a cada segundo y extraviarse en su belleza. Aún con la cabeza ligeramente volteada, sus globos oculares rotaron para poder apreciarla por el rabillo del ojo; se veía tan adorable, tan preciosa. Tenía una expresión tan inocente cuando dormía, tan apacible con su respiración acompasada, que a Nanoha siempre le encantaba observarla, pero eso era antes. Antes de que su relación cambiara o más bien diera un paso adelante. Ahora cada vez que miraba a Fate, si no se perdía en sus hermosos ojos, su mirada se posaba en un lugar específico, uno rosado, carnoso y tentador. Y así fue esta vez también; después de calcular la longitud de sus pestañas, sus ojos cayeron en picada a los labios de Fate.

Y una vez más deseó apoderarse de ellos. Ahogó un quejido, sonrojándose todavía más. Diciéndose que al fin y al cabo era su novia, se inclinó y posó sus labios sobre los de Fate, suave y tiernamente. Y aún así, con ese ligero toque, mariposas iniciaron una alegre danza en su estómago.

Se separó cuidadosamente para no despertarla, pero fue en vano. En medio de su sueño, al sentir un calor tan familiar sobre sus labios, Fate quiso volver a la realidad para disfrutarlo más y abrió lentamente sus ojos.

—¡L-lo siento, Fate-chan! ¡No quise despertarte! —exclamó completamente sonrojada y avergonzada, no tanto por lo que había tenido como consecuencia su acto, sino por el acto mismo.

Fate le sonrió terminando de incorporarse, sólo para inclinarse y besar a Nanoha, quien, sorprendida, no fue capaz de reaccionar. Una vez que se separó, la miró con la misma intensidad e infinito cariño que a Nanoha dejaba sin aire. Trató de articula palabras, pero nada salió. La rubia le volvió a sonreír y volvió a acercarse, lentamente, pidiendo permiso. El cual fue obviamente concedido y casi exigido cuando la pelirroja terminó de separar la distancia para que sus labios se encontraran nuevamente unos cuantos segundos. Se miraron, otros segundo más se juntaron, esta vez para comenzar a moverse. Nanoha lo deseaba, deseaba la cercanía, más que cualquier otra cosa. No importaba cuántas veces sus labios se encontraran, no era suficiente, necesitaba estar más y más cerca. Apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Fate y se ladeó para darle mayor facilidad a sus labios de jugar con los de la rubia.

Otra vez se miraron y hubo un común acuerdo; la —escasa— distancia debía desaparecer. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse para no volver a separarse. Tan compenetradas estaba que sus bocas se abrieron al mismo tiempo, para dejar sus lenguas salir al encuentro de la otra. Nanoha llevó sus brazos al cuello de Fate, mientras que ésta apoyaba una mano en la nuca de la pelirroja y otra en su espalda; todos gestos con la misma intención: acercarse.

Nanoha se encontró a sí misma cediendo ante un nuevo tipo de deseo mientras sus lenguas recorrían la cavidad de la otra, un deseo más pasional. Presionó su pecho contra el de Fate, quien en respuesta descendió su mano hasta el borde de la blusa y se internó en busca de la piel de la pelirroja. Nanoha gimió ante el contacto, lo que hizo que la rubia se separara momentáneamente, apenada, hasta que la cobriza la forzó a volver al beso, tomando su cuello, acercándola con desesperación. Fate abrió los ojos en sorpresa, pero no tardó en dejarse llevar.

Sus sentimientos eran tan intensos, tan profundos, tan llenadores, que se estaban desbordando.

Lenguas juguetonas, bocas hambrientas, labios sedientos, manos curiosas, pasiones desbordadas… Se dejaron llevar, se perdieron en la sensación y en brazos de la otra, deseando derretirse, fundirse y convertirse en una. La tormenta continuaba arrasando árboles y carteles, pero nada de eso importaba, no podían oír nada más que sus latidos y ahogados gemidos, tocándose, conociéndose de una nueva forma, deseándose. Nanoha soltó un gritito cuando una de las manos de Fate se coló bajo su sujetador para sentir su pecho en totalidad. Todo dejo de conciencia desapareció y su cuerpo se dejó caer al suelo, seguido del de Fate. Ninguna de las dos dispuesta a detenerse, deseaban seguir y explorarse completamente. Solas como estaban en la residencia Harlaown, nadie las interrumpiría.

…Sin embargo, arrebatadas por sus sentimientos, olvidaron la posición y situación en la que se encontraban antes de recostarse y un pie de Nanoha pasó a llevar la vela que cayó sobre su camisa —arrojada y olvidada hace rato— tomándola sin problemas con su llama. Los segundos que tardaron en darse cuenta de esto fueron suficientes para que el fuego se esparciera por toda prenda.

Se separaron gritando, se incorporaron, corrieron, se desesperaron, hasta que lograron calmarse y controlar el pequeño incendio.

Tras el incidente, se encontraron nuevamente de rodillas en el suelo, tratando de controlar su agitada respiración y recuperar alguna de las vidas que sintieron perder con el susto. Suspiraron una última vez y se volvieron a mirar, hallándose sin problemas a pesar de la oscuridad en la que estaban sumidas al perder su única iluminación.

Rieron bajito y se volvieron a acercar, con seguridad y decisión. La tormenta continuó toda la noche, cubriendo en su ruidosa presencia los llamados de amor de dos jóvenes que se descubrieron completamente por primera vez…

* * *

><p>Diablos, otra vez tratando de ir más allá (para dejar descansar del fluff), pero el dolor de cabeza y los estornudos no ayudaban en nada... Así que terminó quedando así. En fin, espero no quedara tan mal.<p> 


	25. Invencible

**Invencible**

Hay una cosa que Fate siempre ha sabido; los absolutos no existen. Así como no puedes decir 'nunca' tampoco puedes decir 'siempre', tal como una persona te muestra una cálida sonrisa un día y al otro las miradas del más profundo desprecio.

De la misma manera, está convencida que no existen los imposibles, sólo las cosas muy difíciles. Por eso desde siempre ha creído que puede hacer todo, que debía hacer todo… para que así su madre le sonriera otra vez ella debía ser capaz de cumplir con sus expectativas, ser invencible.

…Pero no lo era. Y aunque el perder esa vez le significó hallarse a sí misma y encontrar personas que la quisieran y le brindaran felicidad, a veces sigue olvidando que no es indestructible o no le presta importancia para llevarse al límite y arriesgarse, según sus seres queridos, descuidadamente. Eso le ha valido más de una visita al hospital después de una misión complicada, otras varias casi le ha costado la vida…

Y en cada ocasión que termina postrada en una cama, su adorada novia siempre le dice lo mismo: _"Te he dicho que no eres invencible, Fate-chan"_ con una curiosa expresión mezclada entre regaño, preocupación y resignación.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó una gangosa voz volviéndola a la realidad.

Fate se acercó a la cama donde reposaba una resfriada Nanoha, con la nariz roja, ojos llorosos y una gran montaña de pañuelos usados sobre la mesita de noche. Se sentó a su lado y la pelirroja inmediatamente se acurrucó a ella, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, para que Fate le acariciara el cabello.

—Tú tampoco eres invencible, Nanoha —declaró con una ligera sonrisa. Nanoha formó un puchero.

—Mouu~ Deberías estar mimándome. —Se quejó.

—Lo estoy haciendo. —Se defendió la rubia alzando una ceja.

—No lo suficiente… —dijo con voz lastimera y ojitos de cachorrito.

La rubia le sonrió y la atrajo más hacia ella, besando tiernamente su frente.

—No estás besando en el lugar correcto si quieres que me sienta mejor, Fate-chan. —Se incorporó levemente para mirarla con expresión entre caprichosa y traviesa.

—Si lo hago yo también me enfermaré, ¿Y así quién cuidaría de ti y de Vivio?

—Para entonces yo ya estaría mejor y te cuidaría.

—Y lo convertiríamos en un ciclo vicioso —respondió sagaz, levantándose—. Así que no, la respuesta es no. Mejórate primero.

Nanoha intentó rebatir, pero una mano de Fate en su mejilla la detuvo para perderse en el suave contacto de otro cariño beso en la frente.

—¡Tacaña! —protestó cuando la rubia ya llegaba a la puerta.

—¿Jugo de naranja o melón? —preguntó con una sonrisa antes de salir.

—…naranja —contestó con otro puchero. Fate se alejó riendo bajito.

La pelirroja resopló dejándose caer en las almohadas. Se llevó una mano a la frente y sonrió bobamente; los besos de Fate siempre transmitían infinito cariño.

Hay algo de lo cual las dos estaban seguras al menos: lo único que era realmente invencible era el amor que compartían.

* * *

><p>**Momento de desquite con el universo**<br>¡¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que se corte la luz dos noches seguidas? La primera llegó a tiempo y alcancé a actualizar, pero la 2º ya no hubo tanta suerte, para peor que ayer los profes me mandaron a casa por estar enferma y me tuvieron amarrada a la cama... ya logré despachar a mi (autoproclamada) enfermera, pero mi otra clase comienza en poco tiempo, así que recién en la noche podré intentar subir más. Honestamente, el trabajo y eso es una cosa ¡pero esto es absurdo! Escúchenme bien, universo y leyes Murphy, dije que haría esto y no pienso retractarme, así que aunque tenga que actualizar 4 capítulos en un día lo haré y a fin de mes arriba habrá un bonito "Complete". got it?  
>**Momento de desquite con el universo off*<p>

Ya, nos vemos, gracias por leer como siempre :3


	26. Extorsión

**Extorsión**

Las noches que la Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown pasa en su hogar son de fantasía, como un sueño hecho realidad, así es como la hace sentir el solamente abrazar a su mujer en las noches y despertar junto a ella. Sin embargo, este pequeño placer se vio afectado por la llegada de _un intruso_…

—Nanoha, ¿qué es eso? —preguntó sacándose la chaqueta al llegar a la habitación.

Su mujer sonreía ampliamente ya en pijama en medio de la espaciosa cama, con un paquete frente a ella. Lo abrió sin mayor parafernalia mientras Fate se terminaba de desvestir para acostarse.

—¡Ta-chán~! —exclamó sonriente enseñándole el objeto a la rubia, quien alzó un ceja.

—¿Una… almohada?

—Es un _dakimakura_, creo que era —respondió media insegura del nombre—. Una almohada abrazable —agregó estrujando el objeto para demostrar su punto.

—¿Dónde la conseguiste?

—Hayate-chan tiene una, pero la de ella tiene dibujos —dijo con una gotita de sudor—, así que le pedí que me consiguiera una normal. Ayudan a dormir ¿sabes?

—Bueno… Nanoha no tiene problemas para dormir sin eso —bromeó, soltando una risita, pero se detuvo al ver el ceño fruncido de la otra— ¿Eh?

—Tonta Fate-chan —recriminó con un puchero y se metió en la cama con la almohada. Fate parpadeó perpleja.

—¿Nanoha? —llamó sentándose en su lado de la cama. La pelirroja se dio media vuelta, todavía abrazando la almohada, para darle la espalda— ¿Nanoha…-san? —intentó insegura con preocupación.

—Buenas noches —dijo como toda respuesta la pelirroja, sin mirarla ni voltearse.

—Uh… buenas noches.

Todavía confundida con respecto a lo que sucedió, Fate se metió en la cama, turbada. Casi sin querer quedó de espaldas a Nanoha, aunque sus ojos estuvieran en dirección a la pelirroja, e inevitablemente sintió un pequeño vacío que esperaba se resolviera al día siguiente. Aún meditabunda sobre la actitud de Nanoha, se quedó dormida.

Nanoha despertó de muy buen humor, como si el pequeño inexplicable enfado de la noche anterior no hubiera existido. Fate sonrió viéndola estirarse de buena gana.

—¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó dulcemente.

—¡Sep! —contestó alegremente la Instructora—. Esta almohada realmente ayuda.

—Ah, me alegro…

—¿Preparamos el desayuno juntas? —cuestionó poniéndose de pie casi de un salto, sonriente.

—Claro…

Al verla tan llena de energía no pudo hacer más que sonreírle en respuesta, aunque no se sintiera con todas las ganas de hacerlo. Ni modo, se dijo, había sido problema del pequeño enfado, pero ya pasaría, sólo había sido por esa noche…

…Sin embargo, no fue así. Cada noche después de esa, Nanoha había dormido con el dichoso cojín y Fate se veía relegada a su lado de la cama sin su propia almohada humana, cálida, suave y con un agradable olor a vainilla que tanto le gustaba. Resopló por tercera vez en esa mañana.

—¡Buenos días, Fate-ch…aanh? —Hayate se detuvo, con la sonrisa congelada en el rostro, sintiendo su sangre helarse ante la mirada asesina que le dedicó la rubia.

—…Hola Hayate —suspiró al fin siguiendo con su camino por el corredor a su oficina.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó su amiga siguiéndola.

—Tú y tu tonto regalo —gruñó la rubia recordando que la castaña estaba implicada.

—¿Mi qué? —Frunció el ceño, desconcertada.

—Desde que le diste esa almohada a Nanoha que duerme todas las noches con ella… —explicó entrando en su oficina seguida de su amiga.

—Bueno, técnicamente yo no se la di, le di el número dónde conseguirla —apuntó la castaña sentándose frente al escritorio de Fate.

—Como sea. El asunto es que desde que la tiene, duerme todas las noches abrazada a ella —terminó refunfuñando.

—Aja, ¿y?

—¿Y? ¡Y eso!

—Ohh… ya entiendo. —Sonrió pícaramente al notar el ligero sonrojo de la rubia—. Te reemplazaron por un pedazo de tela relleno ¿eh?

—No es gracioso, Hayate. —Se quejó cuando la otra estalló en risas.

—Lo siento, lo siento. —Se disculpó tratando de recuperarse—. Es que verte tan molesta por esa cosa… hasta pareciera que estás celosa del cojín ese jaja.

—Claro que no lo estoy, pero… —terminó murmurando cosas inaudibles.

—Bueno, en primer lugar, ¿sabes por qué Nanoha compró esa cosa? —Fate alzó una ceja en duda—. Tiene problemas para dormir cuando tú no estás para hacerle compañía, según dijo, así que le presté mi almohada y la ayudó. Al parecer necesita dormir abrazada a algo… o alguien, igual que tú —finalizó sonriendo traviesa.

Fate parpadeó absorbiendo la información, sorprendida. Ahora lograba entender el por qué del enfado de la pelirroja la otra noche, pero aún así…

—Bueno, pero ahora estoy aquí y sigue prefiriendo esa cosa… ¡No te rías!

—Ok, ¿por qué no se lo dices? —soltó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—Hmm… —Fate esquivó su mirada, sonrojada. Irónico, era vergonzoso reconocer que le daba vergüenza.

—Entonces quítasela y ya. —Fate le dedicó una mirada suspicaz—. Vas, la tomas y te deshaces de ella. Simple.

—No puedo hacer eso… Nanoha se enojaría —dijo dubitativa, por más que la idea sonara tentadora.

—No tienes por qué dejar que te vea, dah.

—¿De quién más sospecharía si no? —rebatió haciendo notar lo obvio y esto la iluminó—. Eso es… ¡Gran idea, Hayate! ¡Tú te desharás de ella!

—¿Qué? ¡No me metas en sus problemas maritales!... ¿O debería decir problemas de cama?

—Tú metiste esa cosa en nuestras vidas… pervertida.

—Está bien, está bien —accedió recostándose en la silla—, pero ¿cómo lo haremos? ¿Acaso quieres que entre por la ventana, la tome y salga?

—No sería eso un poco… ¿notorio?

—Estaba bromeando, Fate-chan —respondió conteniendo las ganas de un _facepalm_—. De verdad que no eres buena haciendo cosas malas.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó con un ligero sonrojo.

—Tienes que entretener a Nanoha mientras yo hago "el trabajito" y darme una forma de entrar a la casa.

—Bien, llevaré a cenar a Nanoha esta noche y te pasaré una copia de las llaves, así yo quedo libre y tú puedes encargarte del trabajo sin destrozar nada en el camino —explicó Fate.

—Ah, eso le quita la emoción… en parte igual prefería entrar por la ventana…

—Hayate... —nombró amenazadoramente.

—Lo haré, lo haré —respondió rápidamente y suspiró con hastío—. Qué genio… Será mejor que nos deshagamos rápido de esa tonta almohada y recuperemos a la adorable Fate.

Luego de planear un poco más el asunto, como la hora y dónde llevaría a Nanoha, a fin de cuentas debía aprovechar la oportunidad para hacerla una noche romántica, se despidieron y cada una se encargó de preparar su parte correspondiente. El plan se ponía en marcha…

—Después de usted, _my lady_ —dijo galantemente Fate abriéndole la puerta a Nanoha, quien soltó una risita.

—Aw, Fate-chan… Has estado muy cariñosa hoy, con la cena y todo, ¿debería preocuparme? —sonrió juguetona.

—¡Nanoha! Yo siempre… —Sus palabras fueron cortadas por un fugaz beso de la pelirroja que la llevó a un estado de ensueño.

—Bromeaba. Mi Fate-chan siempre sabe cómo complacerme —dijo con orgullo y una sonrisa autosuficiente por la reacción de Fate a su gesto.

"_¡Hey, Fate! ¡Despierta y cierra la puerta!"_ se oyó mentalmente la voz de Hayate. La rubia sacudió la cabeza para regresar a tierra y vio a Nanoha llegar ya al auto.

"_Ya sabes qué hacer, Hayate"_ le respondió mentalmente a su amiga, oculta cerca de ahí, con mortal seriedad.

"_Lo sé, cuenta conmigo. No habrá testigos ni huellas"_ Fate casi pudo imaginar la sonrisa de la castaña.

"_No vamos a matar a nadie ¿sabes?" _le recordó frunciendo el ceño.

"_Te encanta matar el ambiente ¿no?"_

Fate suspiró y se apresuró en cerrar la puerta, para ir a donde Nanoha la esperaba. El plan daba inicio…

La cena había sido provechosa, un romántico y agradable momento en un bello y elegante restaurante. Ambas volvían en su estado de ensueño, envueltas en su impenetrable atmósfera de tortolitas enamoradas. La noche había sido realmente un encanto, tanto que Fate había olvidado la razón de la salida… Hasta que abrieron la puerta y Nanoha rompió toda la magia exclamando:

—¿Qué sucede aquí?

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó Fate, perturbada por su reacción.

—Las pantuflas… —señaló el suelo donde tenía clavada la vista. La rubia alzó una ceja—. Las pantuflas de invitados van en el lado derecho, ahora están en el izquierdo.

—…¿Qué?

De pronto, Fate cayó en la cuenta y lo recordó: Hayate, el cojín, el plan de asalto… Sintió los nervios apoderarse de ella por la seria expresión de la pelirroja.

—Nanoha, eso… —trató de restarle importancia, pero la otra insistió.

—No, estoy segura. Estaban en su lugar antes de salir. Alguien tiene que haber entrado. —Fate palideció—. Vamos a revisar.

¿Cómo pudo notar eso? ¡¿Que acaso era una especie de súper ama de casa o qué?

Trastabillando ante el grito de llamado de su mujer, que ya registraba frenéticamente la casa, la siguió para ayudarla a revisar que todo estuviera en orden. Y lo estaba, según ella, pero claro, la rubia no era capaz de notar que unas tontas pantuflas estuvieras unos centímetros corridas de su lugar habitual.

Aún así, Nanoha pareció calmarse al notar que no había nada fuera de lo normal. Fate suspiró aliviada, hasta que un grito de Nanoha en la alcoba la hizo saltar. En velocidad comparable a la de un _Sonic Move_ ya se encontraba entrando en su habitación.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó preocupada.

—Fate-chan, mi almohada… —decía registrando el lugar— ¡Mi almohada no está!

—… —Tardó unos segundos en recobrarse—…Ah. —Tuvo que menear su cabeza suspirando para volver a focalizarse—. ¿Sólo eso?

—¿Cómo que "sólo eso"? —Nanoha la miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido ante su ligera sonrisa—. ¿No te das cuenta que entraron a robar?

—…Eh. —Pegó un respingo ante la directa acusación—. Quizás estás exagerando…

—No es exageración, estaba aquí antes. —Fate no podía rebatirle y se sorprendió de que Nanoha suspirara—. Pero es absurdo… ¿Quién querría robar una almohada?

—Sí, absurdo… —Por alguna razón, se sintió golpeada por esa frase—. Qué clase de persona tonta, loca, necesitada… y desesperadamente solitaria haría eso…

—¿Decías algo, Fate-chan? —preguntó al ver a su mujer murmurar con la cabeza gacha mientras ella abría el closet.

—Nada —respondió inmediatamente, recobrando la compostura—. Nanoha, yo… ehm ¿lo siento?

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —Continuó buscando algo.

—Lo siento por tu… _perdida._ —Realmente no se sentía mal en absoluto—. Si hay algo que **yo** pudiera hacer para…

—Está bien, tengo otra que encargué para ti. He notado que no estás durmiendo muy bien en las noches —explicó sacando otro paquete con una sonrisa—, pero no te importará que la use esta noche ¿no?

La sonrisa que se le había formado a Fate se evaporó en un instante, más bien se congeló, pero toda la alegría detrás de ella había desaparecido, activando el piloto automático. El plan… había sido un fracaso.

—¿Fate-chan? —llamó al ver a la rubia como una estatua— ¿Pasa algo?

—…Nada —respondió con voz ida—. Claro que… no me molesta, para nada.

—Bien, entonces vamos a dormir —dijo animadamente—. Después del susto es lo único que quiero hacer.

—Sí… vamos a… la cama.

Todavía en estado de trance se las ingenió para meterse en la cama junto a Nanoha, quien ya estaba entrando al mundo de los sueños estrujando entre ruiditos de satisfacción a su nueva almohada abrazable, esta vez color azul marino. Fate hizo un puchero e intentó conciliar el sueño…

Inútil, se dijo dándose vuelta por enésima vez, se sentía demasiado frustrada y vacía para poder dormir. Miró a su lado a la pelirroja que dormía plácidamente, con el abrazo a su cojín ya liberado. Frunció el ceño, esa cosa estaba ocupando **su **lugar y ya lo había soportado suficiente. Celos o no, fuera algo estúpido o no, se puso de pie, se acercó silenciosamente al lado de Nanoha, tomó la dichosa almohada con cuidado de no despertarla y la lanzó sin misericordia a un rincón de la habitación. Sonrió con satisfacción y se ubicó entre los brazos de la pelirroja, esbozando una sonrisa al sentirse nuevamente cómoda en su cama.

Nanoha despertó sintiendo comezón en su nariz, abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con que su almohada ya no era azul, sino rubia, una rubia, bella, esbelta, suave y cálida almohada humana. Pestañeó sorprendida y se distanció un poco para apreciar su rostro, encontrando una linda sonrisa adornando el tierno rostro dormido de Fate. Sintió que el corazón se le encogió en el pecho para luego explotar y derretir todo su cuerpo. Era tan adorable que sintió la necesidad de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas… y así lo hizo.

—HHHNNNNGGG —exclamó estrujando a Fate con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡PHFGUAN! —La rubia despertó sobresaltada, sonrojándose a más no poder al notar que su rostro estaba siendo aplastado contra los pechos de Nanoha— ¡¿MUAMOFA?

—Fate-chan, mi tontita y adorable Fate-chan —decía acariciando su mejilla contra la cabeza de la otra. La rubia logró separarse un poco, aunque le agradara la posición se estaba ahogando.

—Na-Nanoha, no puedoPFHNG —Su cara se vio otra vez enterrada entre las dos suaves almohadillas.

—No, no puedes respirar. Sé responsable de lo que tú misma ocasionas —dijo entre risitas aunque aflojó un poco el agarre— ¿O sea que tú fuiste la responsable de "la desaparición"?

—Hmm… —Fate se sonrojó y por su propia cuenta se volvió a esconder en el abrazo de Nanoha—. Mientras yo esté aquí…

—¿Qué dices? Habla más fuerte que no escucho —dijo con una sonrisa, aunque fuera de burla.

—Mientras yo esté aquí no necesitas esa cosa. Más bien, no quiero que la uses —respondió honestamente mirándola a los ojos, sonrojada y con un puchero.

Otro flechazo fue dado, uno demasiado potente para ser ignorado. Nanoha se ruborizó intensamente y llevó a Fate a la perdición de otro abrazo estrangulador, llenando su frente —y todo lo que pillara en el camino— de besos.

Minutos más tarde, luego de agotar sus fuerzas y considerar que no era una buena idea terminar matando a su pareja por una demostración excesiva —aunque justificada— de afecto, las dos se encontraban abrazadas tiernamente, cómodas en los brazos de la otra, disfrutando de ese calorcito que tanto habían extrañado.

—¿Fate-chan?

—¿Hmm?

—¿Puedo mandar a hacer una almohada con tu imagen para cuando no estés?

—…

* * *

><p>(lol, no llegué a mi casa ayer, sorry).<p>

Ahhh... por eso no quería hacer esto, quedó muy OOC -.- Pero la recondenada idea se metió en mi cabeza (cuando eso pasa no hay quién la saque), no tenía más tiempo ni ganas de pensar en nada más, so... espero sepan disculpar. Para peor que escribir así, sin preocuparse demasiado de si los personajes siguen el canon o no (ergo, sin pensar), resulta increíblemente sencillo y demostrado queda por la extensión de los capítulos en que eso pasa. En fin, gracias como siempre por leer, los fav, comentarios, ánimos, chocolates (ok, eso no, pero sería bueno) y todo lo demás :3

Oh, cierto, esto lo tenía pensado para otro fic, aunque ligeramente diferente, así que este va en memoria del friki coreano que se casó con su almohada xD


	27. Cerco

Sep, al fin. ¿Excusas? Miles, pero como siempre digo eso no vale, así que pasemos directo al nuevo capítulo xD No es tan fluffy, pero es un momento familiar al menos (?).

* * *

><p><strong>Cerco<strong>

—Vivio, ¿qué llevas ahí?

La pequeña se sobresaltó ante la voz de su madre, detuvo sus pasos —que según ella habían sido muy disimulados subiendo la escalera— y se volteó a mirar a la mujer con una sonrisita. Nanoha alzó una ceja al ver que la niña escondía sus manos en la espalda y le dedicó una significativa mirada.

—Uhm, es… un bocadillo, Nanoha-mama —respondió tímidamente sin ver a los ojos de su madre.

—¿Bocadillo? Acabamos de cenar ¿no quedaste satisfecha? —preguntó ligeramente sorprendida.

—No, no es eso… Uhm…

—Vivio… —Advirtió con voz firme al ver que la niña seguía sin mirarla—. Muéstrame tus manos.

Dubitativa, la pequeña movió lentamente los brazos para mostrarle a Nanoha un plato con unas cuantas zanahorias bien peladas.

—Oh, así que aperitivo ¿eh? —Alzó una ceja conocedora. Vivio tragó saliva—. Es curioso que elijas vegetales, siendo que peleas con ellos en todas las comidas.

—Uh, yo… ¡Ah, Nanoha-mama, espera!

Antes de que la niña pudiera hacer nada, Nanoha ya se había adelantado escaleras arriba y abría la puerta de su habitación. Vivio subió casi a saltos los últimos escalones que le quedaban, pero ya era demasiado tarde; su madre suspiró largamente.

—Vivio… —dijo arrastrando cada sílaba.

—¿S-sí, Nanoha-mama?

—¿No te dije que no podías conservarlo?

—Uhm…

Vivio agachó la cabeza apenada. Nanoha volvió la vista a la pequeña criatura de largas orejas que estaba en medio de la habitación, olisqueando los alrededores ajena a la situación de madre e hija. Como sintiéndose observado, el animalito posó sus redondeados y brillantes ojos en la mujer pelirroja, quien suspiró para ver de nuevo a su hija.

—Vivio, sabes que lo que hiciste está mal, ¿cierto?

—Uhn…

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó la rubia que acaba de llegar a la escena, tras una mirada a su mujer que bajó la vista señalando algo, sus ojos viajaron al peludo cuadrúpedo—. Oh.

—Sucede que —Nanoha miró a su hija frunciendo ligeramente el ceño—, Vivio desobedeció y trajo a escondidas cierta criatura que _le dije_ no podía adoptar.

—Pero, Nanoha-mama —levantó la cabeza con angustia reflejada en sus ojitos—. ¡Está herido!

—Lo sé, pero Vita-chan, que fue quien lo salvó, debería hacerse cargo de él —dijo con severidad.

—Pero… —La pequeña fue interrumpida por una patita que se posó en su pierna. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con el animalito olisqueando animado, seguramente consiente del contenido del recipiente, apoyado en sus patas traseras y con la patita lastimada al aire. Inmediatamente se agachó y le tendió las zanahorias con una sonrisa. El pequeño las aceptó comiendo gustoso.

Nanoha volvió a suspirar, llevándose dos dedos a la sien.

Hace un par de días, Vita había vuelto de una misión en un planeta lejano trayendo una especie de conejo, cierta debilidad de la pequeña pelirroja, que había encontrado lastimado antes de volver. Luego de que el animalito que luchaba por su vida fuera tratado de urgencia y todos pudieran verlo, supo que las cosas se pondrían complejas cuando vio la mirada de Vivio; prácticamente fue amor a primera vista. El por qué esta situación tenía que ver con ella —y por qué no decirlo; con la integridad de su inmueble y alfombra nueva—, convirtiéndose en un problema, fue que Vita no podía conservarlo por su escaso tiempo para hacerse cargo de una mascota, además de la negativa que había recibido por mayoría de votos en la residencia Yagami… así comenzaron las peticiones.

Pero esto no era lo que volvía complicada la situación, lo que lo complicaba era que a Nanoha le era bastante difícil negarse ante la mirada de perrito de su hija, mirada que por cierto podía jurar haber visto un par de veces en otro rubia.

Sin embargo, si a Nanoha le era difícil negarse a esos ojos, a Fate le era imposible. Mordió su labio inferior ante la mirada suplicante de la pequeña y miró a la cobriza.

—Nanoha… —La Instructora prácticamente pudo sentir un bufido escaparse de sus labios. _"Lo que faltaba"_ pensó, sabía que esto vendría tarde o temprano.

—No me mires así, Fate-chan. Ya dije que el animalito se tiene que ir. —Se vio forzada a cerrar los ojos para mantenerse firme.

—¿No puede quedarse al menos hasta que se recupere?

—¿Y que luego venga el asunto de "ya lo tuvimos estos días y nos encariñamos con él"? —Abrió los ojos para ver con determinación a su pareja e hija—. No. La respuesta sigue siendo no.

Las dos rubias se miraron complicadas. Ambas sabían que cuando Nanoha se ponía así de firme, se volvía muy obstinada con su decisión.

—Vivio, lleva de vuelta mañana a esa criatura con Vita-chan —continuó la cobriza acercándose a la puerta—. No puede quedarse en la casa. Hablo en serio.

—Sí, mama… —accedió la pequeña cabizbaja.

Una vez que la Instructora abandonara el cuarto, la Enforcer se agachó al lado de su hija y le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva.

—No te preocupes, Vivio, convenceremos a Nanoha-mama —dijo con seguridad, acariciando al peludo animalito. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver que la expresión de su hija se iluminaba.

—¿De verdad? —La mujer asintió y la pequeña se lanzó a sus brazos—. Pero Nanoha-mama ya dijo que no muchas veces… —agregó luego, con renovada inseguridad.

—Déjamelo a mí —aseguró guiñándole un ojo—. Además ella solo dijo que no podía quedarse **en** la casa ¿cierto? —Vivio inclinó la cabeza en señal de duda, a lo que la rubia continuó—: no dijo nada del jardín.

Con esta última frase, la pequeña volvió a sonreír con alegría y abrazar con fuerza a su, siempre cómplice, segunda madre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente, que justo coincidía en ser un día libre para ambas mujeres, Vivio se encontraba como cualquier domingo viendo caricaturas en el sillón de la sala, junto al pequeño animalito, ya que se había negado rotundamente a llevárselo hasta que su Fate-mama volviera de compras.

Nanoha los observaba jugar a una distancia prudente y por un momento se sintió culpable de su decisión. Sin embargo, a ella le tocaba hacer de la estricta a veces, porque si por Fate fuera; ella no le negaría nada a Vivio y si por Nanoha fuera; ella no le negaría nada a ninguna de las dos. Y una casa sin reglas y orden, sería un completo caos. Suspiró ante las infinitas posibilidades que se le pasaron por la mente: entre ellas, la vez en que su pequeña se encariñó con un elefante del zoológico y Fate se pasara un tiempo averiguando qué tan complicado sería tenerlo… Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y enfiló a la cocina con restaurada convicción.

Ya era alrededor de medio día cuando Fate regresó cargando un par de cajas. Mientras cerraba la puerta con cierta dificultad, sonrió al escuchar un sonido parecido al de una estampida acercarse y se agachó dejando las cajas a un lado para interceptar el misil.

—¡Fate-mama! ¡Fate-mama! Te estaba esperando —exclamó la pequeña colgándose del cuello de su madre mientras ésta la alzaba.

—Tranquila, Vivio, ya tengo todo lo necesario —le sonrió, obteniendo el mismo gesto de repuesta—. ¿Dónde está el pequeño peludo?

—En el sofá —respondió señalando en esa dirección—. ¡Ya tiene nombre!

—¿Ah si? ¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó divertida por el entusiasmo de la niña.

—Bolita.

—¿Bolita? —Alzó una ceja, escéptica— ¿Por qué ese nombre?

—Es lo que dejó en el sofá —respondió simplemente, usando su índice y pulgar para formar un pequeño círculo que acompañara su declaración—. Varias bolitas que parecen de chocolate.

—… ¿Dices que estaban en el sofá? —cuestionó tras una pausa la rubia. La sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Uhn —asintió.

—¿E-el nuevo sofá blanco de Nanoha-mama?

—Uhn —asintió otra vez. Fate sintió un sudor frío recorrer su cuerpo.

—…No le digamos nada de… esa _gracia_ a Nanoha-mama, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, mama —dijo—. ¿Irás a hablar con Nanoha-mama ahora? —agregó inquieta.

—Sí… —Dejó a la pequeña en el suelo—. Después de encargarme de las _bolitas_ en el sofá.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tras hacerse cargo del pequeño incidente en el adorado sofá de su pareja, que afortunadamente no fue tan grave como pensaba, aunque de igual manera no pensaba mencionarlo por un tiempo prudente, algo así como… unos tres años, Fate se dispuso a poner en práctica su plan para convencer a la testaruda pelirroja.

—Nanohaaaaa…

—¡No, Fate-chan! —exclamó exasperada—. Dije que **no**.

—Pero mira estos ojitos —insistió, poniendo la cabeza del pequeño animal a la altura de su mentón—, no puedes decirle que _no_ a estos ojitos.

Nanoha crispó una ceja, Fate tenía razón. No porque el animalito fuera irresistiblemente adorable, que lo era, sino porque esos grandes y brillantes ojos color vino le recordaban a otro par que adoraba con el alma, los mismos que tenía una sexy, hermosa y tal vez algo infantil rubia, los mismos que hacían dupla ahora con los ojos del conejo con su mejor expresión de cachorro abandonado. Tragó pesado y se mordió el labio, no iba a ceder, no podía ceder.

—Fate-chan… —comenzó, mas las palabras se le perdieron en la garganta al ver a la rubia formar un puchero.

—¿Por favor?

Esa voz, esos ojos… Nanoha no iba a resistir mucho más. Suspiró cansada.

—¿Podemos hablar esto como adultas, Fate-chan? —se forzó a apartar la mirada cerrando los ojos—. Sin juegos sucios.

—¿Juegos sucios? ¡No son…! —la replica murió ante la mirada suspicaz de Nanoha—. Ok, quizás un poco —admitió acariciando al animalito en sus brazos—. Pero dime, ¿qué tiene de malo tener una mascota? Pensé que estaba dentro de nuestros planes el permitirle una.

—Bueno, sí… —concedió la cobriza, dubitativa—, pero al menos no por ahora. —Ante la mirada de Fate, continuó—: Vivio todavía es muy pequeña y nosotras no tenemos suficiente tiempo. Una mascota es demandante, Fate-chan.

—¿Acaso no tenías tú como la edad de Vivio cuando le pediste a tus padres quedarte con un pequeño hurón?

Nanoha se sobresaltó ante esa sonrisa que no estaba libre de malicia. El cómo Fate sabía eso era un misterio que tal vez no sería bueno desvelar. Suspiró.

—Es diferente…

—¿Por qué es diferente? —se aproximó un poco, sabiendo que el debate estaba llegando a su fin.

—Fate-chan, ya dije que no se puede quedar dentro de la casa. Un conejo no es precisamente un animal aseado.

—Dijiste dentro de la casa, pero tenemos un patio grande. —Nanoha alzó una ceja y Fate añadió—: Ya tengo los materiales.

—Ni siquiera estamos seguras de qué animal sea, es de un planeta diferente… su hábitat y alimentación…

—Ya pensé en eso —respondió con simpleza acercándose a su cómoda y sacando una carpeta del cajón se la extendió a su extrañada pareja—. Hice una pequeña investigación, su ambiente no es muy diferente al nuestro y la alimentación tampoco es un problema, la atmósfera de su planeta es similar a la nuestra, como ya ha quedado comprobado, además…

—Fate-chan… —llamó, todavía asombrada la joven Instructora, pasando las hojas del, aparentemente, completo informe.

—Uhm, bueno, todo está ahí —dijo nerviosa, la expresión de Nanoha la hacía pensar que quizás no había sido tan buena idea.

—¿Cuándo…? —levantó la mirada con una pregunta muda que Fate entendió muy bien.

—Nanoha… por favor no te enfades —pidió notando el creciente brillo amenazador en los ojos de su pareja.

—Fate-chan…

La rubia tragó, era un claro llamado a decir toda la verdad o las consecuencias… mejor no pensar en eso.

—Desde que el animalito se recuperó y Vita no podía hacerse cargo de él… Vivio se veía tan feliz que… ¿Nanoha?

—…¡Lo tenías planeado!

—¡No es así! Yo sólo pensé que…

—No puedo creer que otra vez… ¡Fate-chan!

—¡No hice nada malo! —trató de defenderse.

—Ya se me hacía extraño que Vivio pudiera meterlo sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

—¡Ya te dije que yo no…!

—¡Pero lo sabías! —exclamó severa—. Tuve mis dudas cuando vi las zanahorias de Vivio, ella sabe que no puede usar cuchillos sin supervisión. —Fate no pudo rebatir. Nanoha la miró con seriedad—. Fate, no podemos contradecirnos en una decisión.

—Por eso quiero que lleguemos a un acuerdo.

Nanoha respiró profundamente, su pareja la veía con seriedad, pero sin quitar del todo esa cara de cachorrito regañado. No pudo evitar pensar que era adorable. Incluyendo el asunto de la investigación, de verdad se había tomado el asunto en serio.

—Fate-chan, una mascota es mucha responsabilidad —dijo al fin, consiente que se quedaba sin argumentos.

—Lo sé, pero de eso se trata —sonrió levemente—, de enseñarle a nuestra hija sobre responsabilidad y si todavía es mucho para ella —tomó su mano, ampliando la sonrisa—, para eso estamos nosotras aquí.

La cobriza exhaló el último suspiro. Había perdido. Fate lo sabía y le sonrió con cariño.

—¿Entonces qué dices… Nanoha-mama? —volvió a levantar al pequeño para que su peluda mejilla tocara la suya.

—Mou, sabes que eso no es justo, Fate-chan. —Hizo un mohín al tiempo que Fate la tomaba de la cintura con una mano para atraerla, mientras con la otra sostenía al conejo.

—Lo sé, pero la vida no siempre es justa —le sonrió con un dejo de picardía y acortó la distancia de sus labios para besarla.

Nanoha sonrió en el beso y rodeó el cuello de la rubia con sus brazos para profundizarlo. Ambas estaban tan perdidas en su momento —_que se estaba volviendo cada vez más apasionado —,_ que se olvidaron de la presencia del pequeño animalito.

—¡Ay! —exclamó Fate, separándose.

—¿Qué sucedió? —cuestionó la cobriza, entre molesta y sorprendida, recuperando el aliento.

—Me mordió… —respondió la rubia llevándose el índice dolorido a la boca y mirando con el ceño fruncido a la criatura. Nanoha soltó una risita.

—Parece que se molestó porque lo aplastamos sin darnos cuenta.

La Instructora tomó al animal del brazo de su pareja para acomodarlo entre los suyos y acariciarlo, como disculpa. El pequeño la miró agradecida y ella sonrió. La verdad es viéndolo así, sintiendo su suave pelaje blanco que hacía resaltar sus grandes y vidriosos ojos color vino, era un animalito adorable y esponjoso.

—Pero no está bien molestar a los adultos en sus momentos íntimos, pequeño Yuuki —regañó cariñosamente Fate, dándole unos ligeros golpecitos en la nariz al peludo.

—Tú lo tenías en me… ¿Yuuki? —sonrió divertida. Fate asintió—. Que poco original eres para los nombres Fate-chan nyahaha.

—No quieres saber qué nombre le había puesto Vivio antes —se defendió. Nanoha alzó una ceja—. No importa —dijo tomando a la criatura—. Iré a contarle a Vivio las buenas noticias y comenzar con la construcción.

—Yo empezaré con la comida, ¿crees estar lista para entonces? —preguntó algo insegura.

—¡Claro, será sencillo! —exclamó Fate con una amplia sonrisa saliendo de la habitación.

Nanoha se limitó a fruncir el ceño escéptica. Era preferible no hacer comentarios, así que suspiró y sonrió, le gustaba ver a Fate tan entusiasmada con algo, más bien a sus dos rubias. Y la verdad es que la Enforcer siempre se ponía así cuando se trataba de Vivio, cosa que llenaba a la cobriza de un cálido sentimiento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Para qué es todo esto, Fate-mama? —preguntó curiosa la pequeña viendo a su madre desempacar en el jardín todo lo que había comprado.

—Bueno, como Yuuki no puede vivir dentro de la casa, deberá tener la suya aquí afuera —explicó sonriendo.

—¿Pero no se escapará?

—Por eso le construiré un cerco, así tendrá su territorio delimitado.

Vivio, cargando a Yuuki en sus brazos, observó las piezas de madera que su rubia madre acomodaba cuidadosamente.

—¿Alguno vez haz hecho uno, Fate-mama?

—No, pero para eso conseguí este instructivo —le mostró a su hija un DVD de "Hágalo usted mismo" versión jardín.

La pequeña asintió, aunque todavía se mostraba dudosa. Prefirió compartir su inquietud con su madre.

—¿Segura que podrás?

—Claro, Vivio, si sigo las instrucciones no habrá problema —miró a su hija— ¿Por qué lo dudas?

—Nanoha-mama dice que Fate-mama no tiene muchas habilidades para las manualidades —respondió dubitativa, después de un momento—. Dijo que una vez intentaste hacer una pajarera…

—¡Eso fue hace años! —exclamó sonrojada—. Esta vez es diferente, tengo un manual, no va a haber problema. No te preocupes, Vivio.

—Uhn —asintió la pequeña, que prefirió dejar el asunto hasta ahí.

Fate frunció el ceño todavía avergonzada y algo molesta, _Nanoha-mama_ tenía que aprender a medir su boca de qué tantas cosas vergonzosas del pasado le comentaba a su hija.

El video se veía sencillo, no había forma de que pudiera salir mal. Sonrió con confianza y miró a Vivio que se había puesto a jugar con Yuuki.

—¿Por qué no vas a ayudar a Nanoha-mama con la comida? —llamó Fate—. Esto no debería tardar mucho.

—Sí, Fate-mama —se incorporó y apresuró en entrar a la casa.

Fate también se incorporó y observó todos los materiales a su disposición en el suelo.

—Bien, vamos a empezar… Debería partir por…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¡Nanoha-mama! ¿Te ayudo en algo? —preguntó animada la niña al entrar en la cocina. Nanoha detuvo el cuchillo con el que picaba verduras para mirar a su hija.

—Vivio, ¿no deberías estar ayudando a Fate-mama?

—Dijo que podía sola, que no había problema, que yo podía jugar con Yuuki mientras y luego me mandó para acá —respondió tranquilamente.

—Me pregunto si realmente no hay problema…

—¡Fate-mama puede! —exclamó con seguridad la pequeña.

La cobriza sonrió, sabía que para Vivio su Fate-mama era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Le acarició la cabeza cariñosamente.

—Lo sé, Vivio, Fate-chan puede. —Miró el reloj—. De cualquier forma dejaremos su ración aparte para que coma después.

Vivio miró el reloj y luego volteó la vista a su madre, extrañada. Todavía faltaba un buen rato para la hora de almuerzo. Nanoha se limitó a sonreír y seguir en lo que estaba, tarareando una canción.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unas cuantas horas después, luego de haber comido, cepillado sus dientes y ordenado su cuarto, Vivio fue a ver por enésima vez si su madre había acabado ya.

—Fate-mama…

—¡Ya está! —clamó victoriosa la rubia, sorprendiendo a la pequeña que se asomaba por la puerta corrediza de la sala de estar.

—¿Terminaste? —preguntó contagiándose del entusiasmo de su madre.

—¡Terminado! —volvió a decir Fate con satisfacción—. Hasta tiene puerta, mira.

Vivio observó cómo su madre le mostraba que la puerta funcionaba a la perfección y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Entró corriendo en la casa en busca de su otra mamá.

—¿Por fin acabaste, Fate-chan? —preguntó Nanoha al aparecer, prácticamente siendo arrastrada por Vivio.

—Te dije que no había problema —le respondió la rubia, tratando de limpiarse un poco el sucio rostro con la manga, mientras contemplaba complacida su obra.

—Bueno, tardaste como media tarde, pero… —sonrió divertida cuando Fate la encaró con un puchero y el ceño fruncido.

—No te fijes en detalles —rebatió haciéndose la ofendida.

—Nyahaha, lo siento, me gusta molestarte. —Rio otro poco al ver crecer el puchero de su pareja—. Hiciste un buen trabajo, Fate-mama —le sonrió con ternura y Fate le devolvió el gesto.

Nanoha escudriñó el atuendo de la rubia, estaba vestida con la ropa que solía usar para entrenar, pero rara vez la había visto tan sucia. Sonrió resignada y le tomó el rostro para limpiárselo con un pañuelo.

—¿Cómo te las ingenias para ensuciarte tanto con algo simple? Pareciera que te hubieras revolcado en el pasto.

Fate hizo otro puchero de niña regañada, Nanoha a veces la trataba como a una nena, pero se dejó mimar, igual le gustaba un poco.

—¿No hubiera sido más fácil hacer un cercado con alambre, Fate-chan? —preguntó la cobriza mirando la bonita cerca blanca, tan pulcramente construida y pintada. Fate siempre era perfeccionista, hasta le había hecho decoración de zanahorias.

—Claro que no. Este será su hogar a partir de ahora. Yuuki también merece tener un bonito lugar donde vivir —dijo con decisión. Nanoha no pudo evitar besarla cariñosamente en la mejilla.

—¡Fate-mama, te quedó muy bien! ¡A Yuuki también le gusta! —exclamó animada Vivio, recorriendo todo el terreno dentro del cerco.

—¿Ah si? Pues me alegro —sonrió Fate.

—¿Pero dónde dormirá? —cuestionó inocentemente la pequeña mirando alrededor.

—Ah…

—Nyahaha —rio Nanoha ante la expresión de la rubia—. Creo que te falta todavía construir la casita, Fate-chan.

Fate suspiró derrotada, ya lo sabía, pero eso no ayudaba que se sintiera mejor. Observó de reojo los materiales que parecían burlarse de ella a un costado.

—Podrás hacerlo después de comer —sugirió Nanoha dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro—. Ven, para que te caliente tu comida. Anda a asearte un poco primero.

—Voy. —Fate se dispuso a seguir a Nanoha a la casa cuando un pequeño jaloncito en el pantalón la detuvo.

—Fate-mama…

—¿Si, Vivio? —le sonrió agachándose a su lado.

—Gracias —dijo la pequeña abrazándola y depositando un suave beso en su mejilla.

—De nada, preciosa —respondió Fate correspondiendo el abrazo. Esos pequeños momentos, esas simples muestras de cariño, le daban todo el sentido a su vida.

Nanoha sonrió con dulzura observando a su hija y su mujer desde la puerta corrediza. Agradecía todos los días el tener una familia tan maravillosa que la hiciera tan feliz.

—Pero eso de meterlo a escondidas no estuvo bien, Vivio —prosiguió Fate, incorporándose con la niña en brazos—. La próxima vez que quieras algo, debes conversarlo adecuadamente con nosotras, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, Fate-mama —asintió obediente.

—Buena niña —sonrió acariciándole la cabeza.

—¿Fate-mama? —llamó mientras avanzaban—. Hay otra cosa que quiero.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó curiosa ante la timidez de la pequeña y con una leve sonrisa la alentó a seguir.

—¿Puedo tener una hermanita?

Decir que el ambiente se congeló no es una exageración, ambas mujeres quedaron como petrificadas en su lugar.

—¿Fate-mama? —llamó dudosa, devolviendo a la rubia a la realidad.

—E-ehm, Vivio… e-eso…

Buscó con la mirada a Nanoha, pero ésta ya la había abandonado, dándoles la espalda para entrar apresuradamente. Se aclaró la garganta y trató de controlarse.

—Ha-hablaremos de eso, después, ¿está bien?

—Bueno… —asintió no muy convencida, pero consideró que era lo mejor ante la expresión tan complicada de su mamá.

—Lo hablaremos, _las_ _tres_… como familia —le aseguró dándole un beso en la frente. La pequeña sonrió—. ¡Ahora vamos a comer que muero de hambre!

—¡Uhn!

Ambas entraron riendo alegremente. Ya habría tiempo de sobra después para conversar sobre ampliar la familia, pero por ahora ya había un nuevo peludo integrante.

* * *

><p>Ok, ustedes dirán, sé que no es lo mejor del mundo, pero se hace lo que se puede. Igual se agradecen los comentarios, el interés, ánimos y amenazas, éstas son especialmente persuasivas xD<p>

Esta capítulo siempre estuvo pensado para dedicárselo a **Shi** (Ceeles), porque siempre le he dicho que me recuerda a un conejito -o- (_lo dejo hasta ahí para no avergonzarte más jajaja_). Ah y también para **Tsu**, porque básicamente el que vuelva a escribir se debe a su insistencia k9 (broma, broma).

Bueno, no diré para cuándo el próximo, pero vendrá. Terminaré esto. Así que nos vemos y gracias por seguir leyendo :3


	28. Superestrella

**Superestrella**

Todo estaba tranquilo. _Demasiado_ tranquilo…

Los ojos borgoña inspeccionaban en todas direcciones. Se acercaba. Debía estar cerca. Lo sabía. En alguna parte, en cualquier momento…

Posó su mano en el pomo de la puerta, volteó una vez más, intranquila; nada. Entró al baño y verificó que todo estuviera en orden; la misma cantidad de lavamanos, la misma cantidad de puertas, no había cajas ni nada fuera de lugar, tampoco pies que se hicieran notar por los espacios inferiores de cada cubículo… el lugar estaba vacío.

Se paró a una distancia prudente de la única puerta de acceso y esperó. Podía sentirlo, en cualquier momento aparecería, estaba segura…

Dos minutos pasaron y nada sucedió. Suspiró. Tal vez estaba un poco paranoica, se dijo mientras entraba a uno de los cubículos.

—¡POR FAVOR!

…O tal vez no.

—¡Waaah! —retrocedió de un salto hasta quedar con las posaderas apoyadas en un lavabo.

—¡Por favor, Fate-chan! —repitió la castaña que prácticamente le había saltado encima cuando abrió la puerta de uno de los baños.

—Ha-Hayate… ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? Tú…

—¿Siii? —dijo con voz cantarina mostrándole su mejor cara de borreguito.

Fate tuvo que respirar profundamente un par de veces para calmarse. Luego miró con reproche a su amiga que seguía mirándola con ojos suplicantes.

Había sido lo mismo de hace días: ni un momento de paz.

Todo había empezado ese mismo lunes en su salón, con una visita inesperada a la hora de receso y una petición imprevista.

—Testarossa-san, te buscan —llamó uno de sus compañeros desde la puerta.

La rubia observó con curiosidad a las chicas que esperaban por ella en la entrada del salón, eran unas alumnas de último curso con las que no recordaba haber hablado antes. Se acercó insegura, bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigas.

Tras los correspondientes saludos y que las chicas se presentaran, le explicaron a qué se debía la visita; ellas formaban una banda y en vista de que se acercaba el Festival Cultural querían darse a conocer. Hasta ese momento la rubia todavía no entendía cómo eso la involucraba, así que les deseó suerte, ¿qué más hacer?

—Bueno, gracias —partió una—, pero la verdad es que queremos que te nos unas.

Tardó unos segundos en entender esa frase y miró a las jóvenes con expresión de cachorrito extraviado. La misma chica, que parecía ser la líder, le dijo que su vocalista había tenido un accidente y querían que ella la remplazara para el evento.

Fate, por supuesto, se sorprendió —_sonrojándose en el proceso—_, a lo que las chicas, temiendo una negativa, empezaron a suplicarle con la voz y ojos más implorantes que lograron. La rubia tragó pesado, no era buena con ese tipo de cosas.

Sus amigas se aproximaron a ver qué sucedía y quedaron tan sorprendidas como ella, a excepción de Hayate, que lo encontró divertido.

Fate declinó la oferta lo más cortésmente posible, pero ante la insistencia de las chicas, les prometió considerarlo. Ellas se retiraron dejando a unas extrañadas muchachas.

—¿Por qué querrían que Fate-chan sea la vocalista? —se preguntó Nanoha.

—N-no lo sé —respondió la rubia, todavía apenada.

Transcurrieron unos segundos de silencio, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para ninguna. Aquí faltaba algo. Aquí faltaba un comentario. Aquí faltaba una Hayate.

Los ojos rodaron simultáneamente a ver a la extrañamente sumisa castaña. Ésta se sobresaltó y su mirada pasó por el rostro de cada una de sus amigas.

—¿Por qué me miran así? —cuestionó inquieta.

—No habrás tenido nada que ver ¿o si? —dijo Arisa frunciendo el ceño. La mirada fija de sus demás amigas le indicaba que pensaban lo mismo.

—¿Por qué tendría yo que estar involucrada? ¡Están acusándome sin pruebas!

—Siempre que estás tan callada es porque algo te pasa —comentó Nanoha—. Además nunca dejas una oportunidad así para molestar a Fate-chan. —Fate miró a la cobriza con un puchero y ésta sólo le sonrió divertida.

—Bueno, podría estar preocupada de muchas cosas… como… los exámenes, que el autor de mi manga favorito se tomó una semana de descanso, el calentamiento global, la extinción de los pandas, que ya estamos en el 2012…

—O podrías estar dándonos explicaciones no muy convincentes porque realmente tienes algo que ver —acotó Suzuka, con una sonrisa demasiado inocente para gusto de la castaña.

—Gracias, Suzuka-chan… —gruñó.

—Hayate… —El tono amenazador de Fate no se le pasó por alto.

—¡Ok, ya! _Quizáaas_ estoy algo involucrada —aceptó, alargando el adverbio—. Puede que se me haya salido que Fate-chan es buena cantante.

—¡Qué! —exclamó la rubia sonrojada.

—Bueno, en eso estamos de acuerdo —accedió Arisa. Nanoha y Suzuka asintieron, para mayor bochorno de la otra—. Es la verdad, Fate, tienen una gran voz.

—Eso no… no es… —balbuceaba sin saber qué decir. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de concentrarse— ¡Eso no es relevante! Hay muchas personas que cantan excelente en este Instituto, seguramente… ¿Por qué me querrían a mí?

—Ellas dijeron que tu voz era justamente lo que necesitaban —comentó la castaña. Otra vez todos los ojos se fijaron en ella.

—Exactamente, ¿qué tan involucrada estás en esto, Hayate? —cuestionó Fate, frunciendo el ceño— ¿Cómo podrían saberlo? Y no evadas la pregunta —agregó al ver a su amiga abrir la boca, que se volvió a cerrar.

—De acuerdo, _puede_ que también les haya facilitado una copia mp3 de una de las canciones que Fate-chan ha interpretado las veces que hemos ido al karaoke —parafraseó con expresión inocente.

—¡Qué! ¿Existe tal co…? ¿Cómo puedes…? ¿Por qué lo…? ¿Uh?

—Creo que lo que Fate-chan intenta decir es por qué tú y ellas están relacionadas —interrumpió Nanoha, en ayuda de la pobre rubia.

—Bueno… La hermanita de una de las chicas es parte del Fanclub de Fate-chan y por ella es que llegaron a mí.

—…Hayate…

—¡Qué! ¡Y ahora qué!

—¿Qué tienes que ver con el Fanclub de Fate-chan? —preguntó Nanoha frunciendo el ceño.

Hayate tragó pesado ante esa no-tan-amigable mirada de la cobriza, no era secreto que a Nanoha no le gustaba para nada "esos fans que no tienen nada más que hacer que babear por Fate-chan", de alguna forma ella se sentía la única con ese _derecho_… pensaba la castaña. No podía decirle que había estado vendiendo información de Fate a su fanclub, bajo ningún punto.

—Seguramente porque soy amiga de Fate-chan, claro —respondió con toda la seguridad que logró.

—En ese caso, ¿no sería más lógico que se acercaran a Nanoha? —acotó Arisa.

—'_¡Arisa-chan, no estás ayudando!'_ —le reprochó mentalmente—. Nanoha nunca les diría nada de Fate. Ni con nosotras lo hace, bien podría contarnos algunos detalles íntimos de pareja.

—¡Hayate!/¡Hayate-chan! —exclamaron al unísono, rojas.

—¿Qué? Es la verdad —se defendió—. Da igual eso. ¿Lo harás o no?

—Por supuesto que no, ya les dije —respondió la rubia pasando por alto el súbito cambio de tema.

—¿Por qué no? —exclamó—. Vamos, Fate-chan, seguro será divertido. ¡Yo te elegiré el vestuario!

—Con mayor razón olvídalo —dijo más convencida.

—Por favor, Fate-chan, di que sí —insistió con ojos de perrito.

—Que no.

—Fate-chaaaan…

Desde entonces las suplicas continuaron, en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, cada vez con mayor insistencia. Fate debía admitir que admiraba la persistencia de la castaña, pero al mismo tiempo le resultaba increíblemente molesta.

Suspiró con pesadumbre.

—¡Fate-chan! —llamó Hayate, sacándola de sus pensamientos— ¿Me estás escuchando?

—No tengo necesidad de hacerlo para saber qué es lo que estás diciendo —suspiró sentándose en su pupitre—. Seguramente algún chantaje para que acepte.

—Pues sí —concedió con tranquilidad—. Entonces, ¿qué dices?

—Ya llevo días diciéndote lo mismo: no —aclaró algo molesta— ¿Por qué la insistencia de todas formas?

—Porque pienso que tu voz es hermosa y me gustaría verte cantar —respondió con honestidad. Fate se sonrojó ligeramente— ¡Nanoha-chan piensa lo mismo! ¿Cierto?

—¡Eh! —Nanoha se sobresaltó ante el repentino comentario de Hayate, que le pasó un brazo por el cuello—. Uh-uhm… —aceptó apenada ante la atenta mirada de Fate.

—Y a ella también le gustaría verte actuar, ¿verdad? —Nanoha la miró extrañada, la verdad es que no quería que más gente se interesara en Fate—. _Vamos, Nanoha, coopérame un poquito o le diré a Fate-chan que tú me pediste que la grabara en el karaoke… entre otras cosas_ —le susurró. Nanoha se alteró.

—Eh, s-sí, me gustaría… algo —se apresuró en responder— ¿Por qué no lo haces, Fate-chan?

—¿Tú también, Nanoha? —exclamó abatida la rubia.

—Vamos, Fate-chan, piensa en esas pobres chicas —dijo Hayate—. Es su último año y quieren hacerlo especial, ¿eso no te produce nada? —Fate se removió en la silla, pues sí la hacía sentir algo culpable.

—Pe-pero faltan un par de semanas para el Festival Cultural, ¿no estará de regreso la vocalista para entonces? ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?

Hayate pegó un respingo y miró a otro lado, incómoda. Nanoha y Fate lo notaron.

—Hayate… ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

—¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Fue un accidente! —se apresuró en decir bajo la acusadora mirada de la rubia.

—Explícanos de una vez qué fue lo que pasó —exigió Fate.

—Uhm… choqué con ella accidentalmente en la cafetería hace unos días —confesó cabizbaja. Ante la mirada interrogante añadió—:…y le derramé lo que llevaba en mi bandeja encima.

—¿Y eso la dejó imposibilitada para cantar? —cuestionó la rubia extrañada.

—Bueno, ¿qué iba a saber yo que era alérgica al pimentón? —exclamó a la defensiva— ¡La pobre chica quedó como berenjena insolada!

Nanoha y Fate sintieron tentación de reír ante ese comentario, pero la duda fue mayor.

—Entre roja y morada… —abundó Hayate entornando los ojos— ¡Como sea! El asunto es que empezó a ahogarse o algo y tropezó con alguien y ese alguien chocó con una silla y… Bueno, fue una seguidilla de sucesos y ahora está en el hospital —finalizó con naturalidad. Las otras dos se alarmaron—. Nada serio —agregó, restándole importancia—, un brazo roto, unas cuantas contusiones, algo de dignidad perdida… —fue bajando el tono con expresión complicada—. ¡Por favor! ¡Me siento responsable!

—¡Entonces hazlo tú!

—¡Yo no tengo voz de _idol_ reconocida mundialmente como tú! —rebatió—. Además, sólo por ser tú llenarías el auditorio.

—¿Uh?

—Irían todos tus fanáticos y cualquiera pagaría por verte en traje de conejita sexy.

—En traje de… ¡¿AH? —Sintió sus mejillas arder.

—¡QUÉ! ¡Espera un minuto! —gritó alarmada Nanoha. Como si fuera a permitir que algo así pasara… en frente de más gente que no fuera ella.

—Bueno, ya, no se alteren. Puede ser minifalda —corrigió con tranquilidad.

—¡Eso no arregla nada! —gruñó la cobriza.

—Se llama _Marketing_, Nanoha-chan —respondió simplemente—. Fate-chan vende, así de fácil. Por eso y porque tiene una increíble voz es que es perfecta para que estas chicas muestren su talento ante todo el alumnado, como su última oportunidad. ¿De verdad no quieres ayudar?

—Uhm… Si lo pones así…

—¿Entonces lo harás? —preguntó con ojos brillantes.

—No me queda de otra… —suspiró resignada.

—¡Yay! ¡Por eso digo que Fate-chan tiene un corazón demasiado bueno! —exclamó alegremente— ¡Iré a decirle al grupo! ¡Serás una **superestrella**!

Las dos chicas vieron a Hayate salir corriendo a toda velocidad, tan animada que era contagioso. Esbozaron una sonrisa paciente, que no duró mucho en el rostro de Nanoha. Se volteó para mirar a Fate algo intranquila.

—¿Estás segura que quieres hacerlo, Fate-chan?

—Mentiría si te dijera que no me siento nerviosa, pero no puedo dejarlas así si de verdad lo necesitan —respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Bueno, sí… eso suena como mi Fate-chan —concedió Nanoha, abrazándola. Fate se lo devolvió—. Nada más no olvides que eres _mi_ Fate-chan.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó entre divertida y confusa, apartándose ligeramente.

—Las _idol_ tienen una agenda muy ocupada, no tienen tiempo para nada, ¡ni siquiera para parejas! —exclamó haciendo un puchero—, por eso no quiero que olvides… bueno, ya sabes, uhm…

—Nanoha —llamó aguantándose las ganas de reír, abrazándola—. No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Es sólo un festival escolar y después de eso no lo volveré a hacer.

—Pues sí, pero… —Hizo una mueca, dubitativa—. Ya estás bastante ocupada con los estudios y el trabajo… Nuestro tiempo ya es poco y… y tampoco quiero que todos te estén mirando de "esa" forma. —La miró con seriedad—. Prométeme que no usarás nada muy _llamativo_ en el escenario.

—Intentaré no hacerlo, aunque sabes cómo es Hayate —rió.

—Bueno, igual podría tener sus ventajas…

—Oye, esto no va a afectar nuestro tiempo juntas, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—¿Promesa? —dijo con una carita adorable.

—Por supuesto —le besó la frente con ternura. Nanoha la abrazó.

—Lo siento, Fate-chan, sé que a veces puedo parecer posesiva, pero… no sé qué me pasa.

—Está bien, no me molesta en absoluto. Con eso me dices que me quieres.

—Nyahaha, nunca lo dudes. —Se inclinó para darle un piquito, aprovechando que eran las únicas en el salón, y se quedaron abrazadas otro rato.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A pesar de lo que Fate dijera, no esperaba que ese mismo día la —_secuestraran_— fueran a buscar a la salida de clases para practicar. También aprovechaban cada momento libre para eso y ella no podía hacer nada.

Hayate se encargaba de que ambas no se sintieran tan depresivas e incluso en un drama romántico, como quedó probado un día que tuvo que llevarse a rastras a Fate, llorando, con ambas manos estiradas hacia Nanoha, quien se quedaba en una posición similar al otro extremo del pasillo.

Las prácticas eran cerradas, por lo cual la cobriza sólo podía ver a la rubia después de eso. Sin embargo, aunque se quedara a dormir en su casa para aumentar su escaso tiempo junto a ella, Fate estaba tan cansada que se quedaba dormida hasta encima de la comida.

Como una medida para que Nanoha no se sintiera tan excluida del tema, Hayate —_quien se estaba encargando de todo el vestuario y escenografía, como ayuda extra_— le ofreció que la ayudara a elegir la vestimenta que Fate usaría, y aquí la chica se encontró siempre en una disyuntiva; lo que ella quería ver en su novia y lo que no quería que otros vieran, que justamente resultaba ser lo que ella deseaba. Al final, los celos —_aumentados por el hecho de que la popularidad de Fate subió—_ pudieron más y como consecuencia, Hayate la expulsó reclamándole que era un concierto y no un coro de capilla para vestir a la rubia de monja.

Así, el tan esperado día llegó.

Fate se encontraba esperando su turno para salir, con una larga capa cubriéndola y unos nervios que la tenían congelada en el piso. El auditorio estaba lleno.

Se sobresaltó al sentir un golpecito en la espalda.

—Vamos, Fate-chan, quita esa cara de terror que parece como si estuvieras esperando para la ejecución —comentó Hayate divertida.

—Así es como me siento… —argumentó Fate, tragando pesado.

—¿De qué hablas? Has practicado mucho para esto. ¡Lo harás bien! —volvió a darle un golpe, esta vez más fuerte.

—Siento que no recuerdo las letras, estoy en blanco, no sé ni que debo decir y si no- —Hayate le cubrió la boca viendo que comenzaba a hiperventilar.

—Respira… muy bien. ¿Más calmada? —Fate asintió—. De acuerdo, escucha, no tienes de qué preocuparte, sólo son unas cientos de personas que estarán pendientes de cada movimiento que hagas y seguirán recordándote este día por el resto de tu vida escolar.

La rubia palideció y Hayate se echó a reír, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Tranquila, Fate-chan. Sólo imagínate que estás con nosotras en el karaoke y todo saldrá bien ¿ok?

—Pero Hayate, incluso ahí me pongo nerviosa…

—Lo sé, pero iniciarán con una canción que te será fácil interpretar. —Le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y comenzó a alejarse—. Nanoha-chan y yo estaremos entre el público, justo en el centro. —Ante la mirada extrañada de Fate, añadió—: Si piensas que le estás cantando a una sola persona no tendrás problemas. ¡Rómpete una pierna!

Fate se quedó otra vez sola, escuchando los murmullos de la multitud. El espectáculo que las precedía ya había terminado y el animador estaba anunciando el próximo show: el suyo.

—¿Estás lista, Fate-chan? —llamó una de las chicas de la banda.

—Eso espero… —respondió insegura, sintiendo como los nervios afloraban nuevamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nanoha jugaba intranquila con el panfleto que tenía en sus manos. Mirando el escenario con expresión ida. Por fin era el turno de Fate y por alguna razón se sentía nerviosa, una parte de ella le indicaba que así era como estaba su novia y eso la tenía más inquieta.

Se levantó ligeramente cuando vio llegar a la castaña que se sentó a su lado y se apresuró en preguntar.

—Hayate-chan, ¿cómo estaba Fate-chan?

—Nerviosa, claramente —respondió tranquila—. Al menos trata de calmarte tú que te aseguro que estará mirando para acá.

—Debería haber ido a desearle suerte… —trató de levantarse, pero Hayate no la dejó.

—Verte antes quizás la hubiera puesto más nerviosa. Siéntate ¿quieres? —La obligó a volver a su lugar y sonrió divertida—. En serio es como si estuvieran conectadas, cuál de las dos está más intranquila.

Justo en ese momento, junto con el anuncio del animador, las luces se atenuaron.

—Ya va a empezar —comentó la castaña—. Deja de mutilar ese pobre papel de una vez.

Nanoha observó los trocitos de papel en sus manos y regazo, no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento había empezado a destrozarlo. Dejó caer los restos y enfocó su visión en el escenario, donde las siluetas de la banda ya tomaban sus lugares.

Fate se encontraba justo en el centro, frente al micrófono que le correspondía. Sentía cómo el sudor frío le bajaba por la frente, observando la cantidad de gente que había. Sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en buscar los únicos ojos que le interesaban, unos azul violáceo.

El piano comenzó a sonar y las luces se encendieron de a poco. Buscaba desesperadamente entre todas las cabezas una cabellera cobriza, hasta que al fin la vio; Nanoha estaba de pie en su asiento para hacerse notar, mirándola con preocupación.

Fate sonrió y la canción empezó.

_Mis lágrimas se disuelven en el azul de la media noche._

_Sin preguntas, fui cubierta por tu cálido abrazo._

El auditorio se quedó en silencio total cuando la suave pero poderosa voz de Fate inundó el lugar. Nanoha sintió su corazón palpitarle con fuerza bajo la mirada de la rubia que la veía como si solo le estuviera cantando a ella.

_Con tus palabras honestas,_

_tan puras como la nieve,_

_me libraste de las ataduras de mis alas de acero._

En ese momento no le quedó duda, la nostalgia en el tono de Fate, que los demás tomaron como una interpretación muy bien hecha, le indicaban que estaba pensando en ella al cantar.

_Mientras más me lastiman, me vuelvo más amable._

_Quiero proteger tu sonrisa, hasta el final._

_Ese es mi único deseo._

Una sensación cálida se extendió por el pecho de Nanoha, quien le devolvió a Fate la hermosa sonrisa que le estaba dedicando.

_Eres un ángel de luz que se agarra fuertemente_

_de un sentimiento de dolor que trasciende por el tiempo._

Fate cerró los ojos, recordando escenas del pasado, impregnando su voz con un sentimiento tan profundo que logró atravesar a los presentes, en especial a Nanoha.

_La llamarada eterna que encendiste en mi corazón aquel día_

_me liberó de la oscuridad y abrió la puerta de la libertad._

Volvió a fijar sus borgoña en los hermosos ojos de su novia, para ella, en ese momento, no existía nada, solo Nanoha. Solo la chica que la había salvado de la oscuridad, ofreciéndole su amistad, su compañía, su amor… Lo único que deseaba era poder pasar con ella el resto de sus días y ojalá, algún día, formar una familia.

_Audazmente avanzo hacia el futuro infinito_

Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por la mejilla de la joven Takamachi. No estaba segura de si eso había sido telepatía o un simple producto de una conexión muy poderosa, pero el mensaje de Fate le llegó claramente. Ella no podía estar más de acuerdo.

—Yo también te amo, Fate-chan… —susurró en respuesta a las silenciosas palabras que vio a la rubia modular una vez terminada la canción.

Tras unos cuantos segundos de expectación en que los presentes parecían estar recuperándose de la emoción, el auditorio estalló en aplausos y vitoreos.

Hayate silbó con fuerza y alzó una de las varitas luminosas que se había encargado de repartir antes del show, incentivando a los demás a hacer lo mismo. Pronto los colores neón oscilaban alegremente entre el público que las festejaba y Fate sintió que la emoción palpitaba en su pecho.

Sonrió satisfecha e hizo una pequeña reverencia para seguir con el repertorio. Después de esa primera canción ya tenía más confianza para las siguientes y el espectáculo terminó siendo un éxito rotundo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una vez terminado el show, Fate lo único que quería era encontrarse lo más pronto posible con Nanoha, pero no contaba con que un grupo de fans la abordaran tan pronto abandonó el escenario. Nerviosa, sonrojada y balbuceante, se las ingenió para escaparse por la salida de emergencia, mas afuera había otro grupo esperando por ella.

—¡Fate-san, eso fue increíble! ¡Me acabo de unir a su fanclub! —le dijo una niña emocionada.

—¡Deme lecciones de canto, por favor! —exclamó otra más osada.

—¡Tú lo que quieres es tiempo a solas con ella! —le recriminó la que estaba a su lado— ¡Yo también quiero que Fate-san me enseñe!

Una gruesa gotita de sudor se deslizó por la nuca de la rubia que intentaba fraguar un plan de escape, pero a decir verdad estaba bastante cansada física y mentalmente como para que se le ocurriera algo.

Entonces la escuchó. Una suave voz en su cabeza que la hizo abrir los ojos y alzar la vista. Las jóvenes notaron su cambio y la observaron extrañadas, a lo que ella se excusó y salió corriendo, siendo seguida por el grupo.

El pequeño grupo de fans dio la vuelta en la esquina de la edificación por la que Fate había desaparecido, pero para su sorpresa ya no había nadie, ni rastros de la rubia. Buscaron con la vista alrededor, sin éxito, y luego continuaron su camino llamándola.

—Uff, ya se van —comentó Fate viendo al grupo alejarse, desde la azotea.

—Qué persistentes son —bufó Nanoha, todavía en su Barrier Jacket.

—Gracias por salvarme —le sonrió la rubia. Nanoha se sonrojó levemente por su sonrisa.

—Ya me estaban molestando. Si no existieran las reglas sobre la magia en civiles…

Fate sonrió ante el divertido puchero de la cobriza y se acercó para abrazarla. Nanoha se entregó inmediatamente a ese contacto, ambas se habían extrañado durante esos días.

—Me alegra que escucharas mi voz por sobre su bullicio —suspiró la cobriza, con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Fate.

—Usaste telepatía —apuntó Fate con una risita, a lo que Nanoha la miró con un puchero—. Igual te hubiera oído, por sobre cualquier ruido —le dijo acariciándole la mejilla—, así como encuentro tu mirada entre cualquier multitud.

Nanoha se sintió derretir ante la cálida mirada que le dedicó Fate y sintió una boba sonrisa formarse en su rostro. Posó su mano sobre la de la rubia y apoyó más su mejilla, disfrutando del contacto.

—Sentí como si sólo me cantarás a mí —se le escapó casi sin darse cuenta.

—Así fue —respondió Fate sonriendo—. Esa fue mi respuesta a la canción que me dedicaste.

La cobriza sintió sus mejillas arder de pronto, todavía le avergonzaba el recordar eso, se sentía como una boba, más si comparaba sus cualidades vocales con las de Fate.

Fate tuvo que contener la risa y en vez de eso se le acercó para capturar sus labios. Nanoha tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, convirtió el delicado y gentil roce en un beso apasionado y profundo. Todavía tenía ciertos celos irracionales acumulados, y qué mejor forma de liberarlos que esa.

—Por cierto, Fate-chan… —le susurró en el oído con voz ronca, haciéndola estremecer—. Te ves muy sexy con ese atuendo~

—¡Na-Nanoha! —exclamó con las orejas rojas.

—Nyahaha, ¡es la verdad! —se defendió—. Si no hubiera estado tan nerviosa por ti en ese momento, hubiera increpado a Hayate cuando te vi aparecer así, le dije que no se pasara —bufó con el ceño fruncido—, el atractivo cuerpo de Fate-chan es solo mío.

Recorrió con su mirada desde la coronilla rubia hasta la punta de los pies. El traje que Fate llevaba era una especie de mezcla entre su antigua Barrier Jacket y la actual (Sonic Form), dejando sus brazos descubiertos y con la tela del traje y las medias amoldándose perfectamente a sus voluptuosas curvas. Se veía…

—Na-Nahoha, no me mires así —dijo avergonzada la rubia, cubriéndose los pechos con los brazos, al sentirse al descubierto ante la sonrisa maliciosa y la mirada lasciva de su novia.

—Tengo todo el derecho de mirar —dijo tomando a Fate de la cintura—…y quizás algo más —agregó seductora.

Fate se estremeció y tragó pesado, no sabía decir si esa mirada le gustaba o no, por una parte la asustaba, por otra la excitaba…

—Además es lo mínimo después de todos estos días que estuvieron practicando hasta el cansancio, ¡apenas y teníamos tiempo de vernos! —recriminó de pronto, con el ceño fruncido.

—Uh, l-lo siento…

—Y eso no es todo, tal como dije; tus fanáticos aumentaron, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto, Fate-chan? Te advierto que no estoy dispuesta a aceptar escenitas como las de hoy y quedarme tan tranquila.

—Bueno, pues yo…

—Incluso esa chica que te entregó flores en el escenario —prosiguió Nanoha que no parecía escuchar a Fate— ¡Hasta te dio un beso en la mejilla! ¿Qué derecho cree que tiene?

—Ella era…

—Y todas esas miradas de esos pervertidos por tu atuendo —bufó— ¿Qué no se dan cuenta que soy la única que pueda mirarte así? No me refiero a 'pervertidamente', pero… No, definitivamente Hayate-chan tendrá que escucharme…

Fate suspiró mientras Nanoha seguía con su apresurada perorata. No es como si no se lo esperara, después de pasado todo el asunto, era momento de liberar todo el estrés y las tensiones acumuladas y eso era justamente lo que la cobriza hacía, acompañando su discurso de gestos y movimientos de mano.

La rubia sonrió. Después de todo no había sido tan malo cantar en un escenario, pero prefería seguir haciéndolo solo para la chica que tenía enfrente, como un detalle íntimo entre ellas.

* * *

><p>Sueño -.- ... Esto lo tenía del otro día, dije que "lo reviso y lo subo". Acepté que no lo revisaría jaja, así que lo subo así no más, sin estar muy segura de cómo esté. Lo único que sé es que el fluff ya no viene y si no es natural, pues no lo haré (sorry o_ò). Y me encanta Hayate, lo hace todo simple y divertido~<p>

Anyway, gracias por los fav, comentarios y todo lo demás. Cualquier cosa me dicen. Nos vemos :3

Ah y adivinen qué canción era de Fate para Nanoha -w- (sip, opté por lo obvio en ambos casos).


	29. Dulce

**Dulce**

La adolescencia es una etapa de cambios, de inestabilidad emocional y de descubrimientos. Para Fate Testarossa, que ni siquiera tuvo una infancia normal, el entrar en la pubertad le significó comenzar a hacerse muchas preguntas.

Preguntas como ¿qué era que te gustase alguien? Un tema tan común entre las chicas. ¿Qué importancia tenía eso del maquillaje y las demás cosas? Las chicas de su clase siempre estaban comentando alrededor de una revista de moda, pero ella no tenía tiempo para eso, y el maquillarse o arreglarse demasiado no le significaba utilidad alguna, más con su trabajo.

Junto a esas preguntas, había otras que no ocupaban tanto tiempo en su mente, solo un cuestionamiento que surgía de un caso puntual y desaparecía al rato. Preguntas como las que tenía ahora, mirando a Nanoha; Se preguntaba por qué no podía dejar de mirarla, por qué a veces parecía estar tan pendiente de ella y los cambios que el paso de la niñez a la adolescencia traían en su amiga, en su cuerpo.

Lo cierto es que Nanoha no había cambiado mucho interiormente, seguía siendo una chica alegre, amable y obstinada que se preocupaba mucho por los demás y era amigable con todos.

Lo que era diferente de la primera vez que se llamaron por sus nombres en ese puente, es que Fate había empezado a conocer más cosas de ella desde que llegó a la Tierra; sus gustos, las cosas que la hacían enfadar, las que la ponían triste, las que le daban miedo,… las expresiones, las miradas y los tonos de voz diferente que tenía. En poco tiempo se convirtió en la persona que más conocía y entendía a la cobriza, tal vez por eso es que al ver que su apariencia empezaba a cambiar había comenzado a fijarse más en Nanoha, para no dejar de ser la persona que supiera más de ella.

Que supiera cosas como qué tan largo se había puesto su cabello o cuánto tiempo dedicaba a cepillarlo, que supiera qué tanto había crecido y pudiera medirlo por a qué altura de su cuerpo quedaba la cabeza de Nanoha cuando la abrazaba, que supiera que tenía un lunar algo escondida en el cuello, que supiera que cuando se enfadaba arrugaba la nariz de una forma que le parecía cómica, que supiera que su mano era un poco más pequeña que la suya, pero que se acoplaban perfectamente cuando entrelazaban los dedos, que supiera que la risa de Nanoha… tenía una melodía especial cuando estaba disfrutando con sus amigos. Justo como ahora.

Las chicas rieron y aplaudieron a Hayate con ganas cuando ésta terminó el último sorbo del zumo con una mueca muy teatral, para luego exhalar un exagerado suspiro.

—¡Ya está! ¡Hasta la última gota! —exclamó triunfal, aplastando la cajita sobre su cabeza—. Cielos… ¡eso fue horrible! —se quejó dejándose caer nuevamente—. No sé cómo puedes beber esas cosas, Suzuka-chan, ¡por gusto!

Otra vez el cuarto se inundó de risas que intentaban ser lo más disimuladas posible, para no llamar demasiado la atención de algún profesor, pero como era la última noche de excursión, estaban más indulgentes. Cosa que las chicas de la clase habían aprovechado para divertirse, rememorando sucesos del viaje, imitando a profesores, relatando anécdotas graciosas,… ya hasta habían pasado por la guerra de almohadas y ahora se encontraban jugando a "verdad o reto". El reto de Hayate había sido beberse de un trago uno de los zumos de sabores exóticos de Suzuka.

—No son tan malos, Hayate-chan —dijo Suzuka con su característica sonrisa.

—¿No tan malo? ¡Sentí como si estuviera tomando pis de rinoceronte!

—¿Acaso has probado pis de rinoceronte? —rebatió Arisa con una sonrisa burlona, provocando más risas.

—¡No necesito hacerlo para saber que es horrible! —contratacó la castaña sacando la lengua.

—Oh no, no es horrible, de hecho es uno de los sabores especiales de zumos de temporada —comentó Suzuka con total naturalidad.

—…Por favor dime que estás bromeando —pidió Hayate, luego de unos segundos de silencio, con tal expresión de horror y desconcierto que esta vez sus compañeras rieron a carcajadas.

Las risas fueron acalladas por un llamado de atención de una profesora advirtiéndoles que se estuvieran más calmadas. Las chicas compartieron una mirada cómplice y el silencio fue roto por una de cabello negro corto.

—Bueno, Yagami-san, cumpliste el reto, es tu turno de elegir a la siguiente.

—Gracias, Ichinose-san, podría vengarme por hacerme tomar esa cosa —dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado—, pero hoy me siento generosa —declaró con aires de importancia.

—Entonces creo que debo dar las gracias por eso…? —cuestionó divertida la chica.

—Obviamente —respondió con simpleza para luego ahogar una risita—. Además, igual fue divertido probar algo nuevo, aunque no lo volvería a hacer —se apresuró a agregar ante la mirada de Suzuka.

—Bueno, ya, dinos de una vez a quién eliges —interrumpió Arisa impaciente.

—Ya va, ya va, uhmm… —pasó su mirada por todas las presentes, hasta formar una sonrisa— ¡Fate-chan, tú eres la elegida!

La inocente rubia detuvo la botana a medio camino de su boca y se fijó en el dedo señalador de Hayate. Frunció el ceño interrogante.

—¿Verdad o reto? —preguntó Hayate.

Fate contempló sus opciones, la verdad es que no había estado prestando mucha atención al juego, pero la sonrisa de la castaña le decía que nada bueno podía salir de aquello.

—Ehm… verdad —respondió dubitativa, considerándola la elección más segura. Hayate no se hizo esperar.

—¿Ya has dado tu primer beso, y con quién?

Esta vez fue el bocadillo de Nanoha que no alcanzó a llegar a destino, pues se le resbaló de los dedos —_cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Hayate—_, mientras que la rubia dejaba de masticar para mirar sorprendida a la castaña.

—Oh, ¿Testarossa-san ya ha dado su primer beso? —preguntó una curiosa.

—¿En serio? ¿Con quién, con quién?

—¿Quizás fue ese senpai con el que estaba hablando el otro día? —aventuró otra chica.

—¿De verdad, Testarossa-san?

—Bueno, no es tan extraño, ya que ha estado recibiendo cartas en su zapatillero ¿no es así?

El sonrojo de Fate iba en aumento a cada comentario de sus compañeras, quienes la miraban expectantes, sin ella saber qué hacer, no tanto por lo que preguntaban, sino porque no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, ya llevaba como cuatro años en la Tierra, pero todavía le costaba un poco sociabilizar.

—¡Ha-Hayate! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Sabes que…

—Oh, vamos, Fate-chan —la sonrisa de Hayate creció—, no seas tan tímida, después de todo fuiste la primera de nosotras en empezar a usar sujetador, así que no sería raro que vayas un poquito más adelante.

Ahora hasta las orejas de la rubia se tiñeron de rojo ante la sonrisa burlona de la castaña y las insistentes preguntas de las demás chicas, mientras que cierta cobriza trituraba una papita en su mano.

—No es así… yo no… —trataba de responder nerviosa—. No he besado a nadie, no me interesan ese tipo de cosas.

—¿No? —preguntó una, después de un corto silencio.

—No…

—¿No te gusta nadie, Testarossa-san?

—¿Eh? —Fate pestañeó un par de veces y tras considerarlo, respondió—: No, creo que no.

Hayate echó una fugaz mirada a Nanoha, quien parecía mantener una expresión neutral, pero ella la conocía mejor que eso y sabía que ese labio apretado significaba algo. Dudaba que Arisa y Suzuka se hubieran dado cuenta y no sabía si la misma Nanoha se habría percatado ya, pero a ella no se le pasó por alto que en el último tiempo el interés de la cobriza por Fate había estado cambiando a algo más profundo que una simple e inocente amistad, algo se lo decía, tal vez las miradas o los roces más constantes o los sonrojos, quizás ni siquiera Nanoha entendía qué le pasaba. De lo que sí estaba segura es que Fate no se enteraba de nada.

—Fate-chan —llamó Hayate para que la mirara— ¿No sientes curiosidad por besar a nadie, ni aunque sea un poquito? ¿Ser más cercana a esa persona?

La rubia frunció el ceño sin entender muy bien a qué se refería su amiga y mucho menos qué significaba aquella mirada, mirada que por un segundo se desvió hasta Nanoha, haciendo que ella también fijara su atención en la cobriza.

Sus miradas se encontraron y mientras Fate se perdía en el intenso azul de los ojos de Nanoha que la miraban de una forma que ella no podía descifrar, la pregunta de Hayate, que resonó en su mente, de pronto, por un segundo, adquirió sentido.

—Ya fue suficiente —dijo Arisa de brazos cruzados—, Fate ya respondió la pregunta, así que déjenla tranquila. Y tú deja de divertirte a su costa, Hayate —agregó con tono de advertencia.

—Aww, aguafiestas —bufó la castaña.

—Vamos, Fate, te toca elegir —continuó la rubia ignorando ese comentario—. Aprovecha y molesta un poco a Hayate, también.

—¡Oye, que yo vengo _recuperándome_ de un reto! —protestó.

—Adelante, Fate. —Volvió a ignorarla.

—Uhm… Hayate, ¿verdad o reto? —preguntó algo insegura la chica.

—Ya qué… Verdad —dijo decidida—. Nada que ocultar.

Fate puso expresión pensativa un momento, no sabía qué preguntar y no había puesto atención a gran parte del juego —_por mirar a Nanoha—_, así que preguntó la única cosa que recordaba, que al parecer se había repetido mucho durante la noche.

—¿Te gusta alguien?

—Sí —respondió, calmadamente. Fate parpadeó sorprendida ante la rapidez de la respuesta, quedando algo descolocada.

—¿Quién? —cuestionó perpleja.

—Tú. —Volvió a responder con total naturalidad.

Hayate tuvo que contener una carcajada al ver a la rubia quedar boquiabierta y turbada, al tiempo que se hacía el silencio en la habitación, interrumpida solamente por la toz de Nanoha que se había atragantado con su botana.

—¿Q-q-q-qué? —logró balbucear Fate.

—Me gustas —dijo Hayate formando una sonrisa—, como amiga. —Requirió de todo su poder mental el no reírse por la cara de su amiga—. Tú no especificaste, además sólo es una pregunta —se defendió.

La boca de Fate se abrió y cerró en vanos intentos de reclamar, lo que únicamente fomentó más la sonrisa de gato de la castaña.

—Bueno, es mi turno —exclamó palmeando las manos.

Su mirada pasó por todas las presentes que la observaban expectantes, hasta posarse en cierta cobriza que le devolvía una botella de té a Suzuka con una sonrisa agradecida. Sus azules destellaron con un brillo peligroso.

—Na-no-ha-chan~ —canturreó—. Yo. Te. Elijo.

La nombrada tragó pesado, volviendo a sentir su garganta seca. Algo en la sonrisa de Hayate era peligroso, era _demasiado_ inocente.

—¿Verdad… —sus ojos volvieron a brillar y falló en disimular la sonrisa pícara— o reto?

En ese momento, Nanoha lo supo, si elegía la primera opción tendría que responder algo que probablemente no estaba preparada a admitir y si mentía, además de ir en contra de las reglas, Hayate lo sabría, porque la castaña tenía la extraña manía de no hacer ciertas preguntas sin saber antes la respuesta. No tenía elección.

—Reto —respondió decidida. Hubo una pequeña exclamación.

—Así me gusta, ya que tienes tanta determinación… tendrás que ir al baño del primer piso, a oscuras, abrir la puerta prohibida donde se dice que aparece el fantasma y tomar una foto.

Nanoha palideció, ya al escuchar la parte de "a oscuras" tuvo que disimular el temblor de sus piernas. Hayate le echó una mirada de reojo a Fate que, tal como esperaba, veía a la otra chica con preocupación, ambas sabían lo sensible —_por no decir cobarde—_ que era Nanoha ante esos temas. Sonrió triunfal para sus adentros.

—¡O! —exclamó haciendo notar que había dejado en suspensión la anterior propuesta—…O puedes jugar al _Puccho Kissu_ con Fate-chan.

—¿_Puccho_ qué? —cuestionó la rubia, sin saber por qué Nanoha se había sonrojado.

—Es esto mi querida Fate-chan —explicó Hayate sacando una bolsa de dulces de su mochila—. Una se pone una de las gomitas en la boca y la otra debe sacársela… también con la boca.

—¿Si hacemos eso Nanoha no tendrá que hacer lo otro?

—Pues no.

—Entonces está bien —respondió resuelta y miró a su amiga, que por alguna razón seguía turbada.

—Creo que es Nanoha-chan la que debe decidir —comentó con una sonrisa maliciosa, mirando también a su amiga.

Nanoha tragó saliva, pasando su vista de una a otra. No sabía por qué la idea la ponía tan nerviosa.

No supo cómo es que terminó arrodillada delante de Fate, quien la observaba con inocencia y una gomita de manzana siendo sostenida en sus labios, esperando para que los de ella se la arrebataran. No supo por qué le costaba respirar y por qué su cuerpo temblaba como jalea. No supo qué fuerza mística la atrajo al rostro de la rubia, porque antes de darse cuenta ya se estaba aproximando. Y no supo qué fue la que la llevó a entrecerrar los ojos a medida que la distancia se acortaba, perdida en la mirada borgoña que tanto le gustaba.

Por su parte, Fate no supo por qué el aliento de Nanoha chocando contra su rostro le causó un escalofrío ni por qué su vista se desvió a los labios entreabiertos que se le acercaban. Tampoco supo cuál fue la razón de que su garganta se secara misteriosamente al encontrarse con los ojos azules de Nanoha, más oscuros de lo que recordaba haberlos visto y con un cierto brillo que no comprendió. Y no supo qué fue lo que llevó a Nanoha, si habría sido un mal cálculo o no estaba prestando atención, a aproximarse más de la cuenta, haciendo que sus labios se rozaran antes de tomar la gomita y alejarse lenta, muy lentamente, como si hacerlo más aprisa pudiera romper la extraña atmósfera que se había formado. Menos aún logró entender qué fue la rara sensación que la recorrió cuando los labios de la cobriza chocaron con los suyos, en una fracción de segundo que se hizo eterna.

Un ligero sonrojo se hizo presente en la rubia, mientras veía absorta a Nanoha llevarse por completo la gomita a la boca, saboreándola calmadamente, mirándola de reojo con una leve sonrisa torcida que se le hizo muy extraña, por no decir que su amiga también estaba misteriosamente sonrojada, con un tinte rosa que la hacía ver adorable.

—¡Prueba superada! —felicitó Hayate acabando con el encanto—. Muy bien, Nanoha-chan, hasta nos hiciste creer que de verdad querías besar a Fate-chan, sin gomita de por medio.

Nanoha se sonrojó notablemente terminando de comer el dulce, provocando que las demás chicas, ignorantes, soltaran unas risitas.

—Y Fate-chan —la rubia la miró—, ese fue tu primer beso, _indirecto._

Fue el turno de Fate de ruborizarse, parpadeando aturdida. Fijó su vista en Nanoha, quien se la esquivó agachando la cabeza, con las mejillas teñidas de rosa, dejando a la rubia completamente perdida en lo que acababa de suceder.

Ese fue el último juego de la noche, puesto que la profesora decidió que ya era suficiente y las hizo apagar la luz y acostarse. Cosa que las muchachas se tomaron de buena gana, ya que al fin y al cabo la habían pasado lo suficientemente bien.

Fate, intentando conciliar el sueño en la penumbra, se quedó dándole vueltas a lo que había sucedido y preguntándose por qué de pronto los labios de Nanoha le causaban cierta curiosidad. Casi en un gesto inconsciente, se llevó una mano a la boca y se pasó la yema de los dedos por sus labios, recordando el cálido aliento de su amiga acariciándola y el sutil roce de sus labios y, en un momento de locura, se preguntó cómo sería besar a Nanoha… directamente.

* * *

><p>Tanto tiempo de haberlo pensado a haberlo hecho, no quedó para nada como iba a ser originalmente, de partida dudaba de que fuera a tener más de 500-700 palabras, pero ya se habrán dado cuenta que los últimos los he hecho más largos, en parte por compensación y en parte porque ya no me salen más cortos.<p>

Quería esperar a terminar primero ciertas cosas antes de actualizar (algo así como incentivo), pero ya acepté el hecho de que probablemente no las haga (xD) y aunque quería aprovechar el fin de semana largo para escribir, tengo prueba de todas las materias esta semana, así que _creo_ que debería estudiar... y que nos veremos el otro domingo (espero). En fin, solo queda UNO y es, cómo no, "Beso".

Como siempre, gracias por leer y comentar :3


	30. Beso

¡Al fin! ¡Finito! Después de tanto asqueroso papeleo y demases... En serio, el "lo hago mañana" no es buena idea cuando no tienes idea de si mañana tendrás miles de cosas que hacer y así. Sigh.

Igual tenía que dar las gracias a varias personas, pero ya no recuerdo quiénes ni recuerdo por qué, así que a cualquiera que le haya agradecido... lo repito. En especial a cierta persona que al final tenía razón: era cosa de pensar en esa frase para que todo saliera xD

Eeeen fin! Aquí está el último, es largo, extra largo, más de 20 pags. todo un one-shot, me restringí bastante igual o no terminaba nunca. Espero les guste.

Ah y ya, no, no me olvido de: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TSU, disfruta tu mega largo cap. final de los besos para que me dejes de... Nah, mentira, sabes que es con cariño 3 [No es que sea todo, sabes como soy, pero es una parte. Así como el agregado nice a la cosa (?)].

* * *

><p><strong>Beso<strong>

El cielo gris dejaba caer los últimos vestigios de lo que había sido, hace unas horas, un aguacero considerable. Las gotas se precipitaban a la tierra, chapoteando charcos, acariciando plantas y deslizándose por ventanales como pequeñas arañas de agua con patrones irregulares.

El salón estaba tenuemente iluminado por los rayos de tarde que se colaban por las ventanas. El suave eco de la lluvia, tranquilo y pausado, era cubierto por las voces que se escapaban del televisor.

Tenía su vista fija en las imágenes que proyectaba la tv, sus ojos bicolores reflejando el brillo del aparato. Recostada en el sillón a todas sus anchas, se llevaba distraídamente galletas a la boca, a veces enfocándose más en el sonido crujiente que eso provocaba que en lo que se decía en la película. No se sabría decir si estaba concentrada o no, pero al menos no perdía el hilo del argumento.

Como cada tarde de lluvia, era un tiempo perfecto para ver alguna película, aunque la joven Takamachi hubiera preferido hacerlo en compañía de sus madres, que sola como se encontraba.

Su atención se vio aumentada cuando la película —_una romántica—_ alcanzó el clímax y los protagonistas por fin compartieron su primer beso.

Una galleta quedó suspendida en su mano a medio camino a su boca, que ya estaba siendo abierta para recibirla, y se incorporó ligeramente para enfocarse más en la pantalla.

El recuerdo de la conversación que habían tenido sus amigas el otro día volvió nítido a su mente.

Todo había empezado al ver a una pareja recién formada entrando en el salón tomados de la mano. Por supuesto ella no tenía idea, pero alguien lo hizo notar y luego salió el comentario de que a Corona le gustaba alguien, ella lo negó sonrojada, pero las chicas (ya no solo sus amigas más cercanas sino que otras compañeras de clase) no se la dejaron fácil. Con eso, de pronto ya se encontraban hablando de relaciones y lo que eso conllevaba.

—_¿Cómo te gustaría que se te declarase? —preguntó una._

—_Bueno, yo… en realidad no he pensado en…_

—_¿Tiene que haber una forma especial? —Había intervenido ella, en ayuda de su amiga._

—_¡Pues claro! Si es la primera vez que alguien se te declara, ¿no te gustaría que fuera especial?_

—_Uhmm… —La verdad es que ella no había pensado mucho en el tema._

—_¡Sí, sí! —secundó otra—. ¡Y después viene el beso!_

—_¿El beso?_

—_Se debe sellar la promesa con un beso —contestó como si fuera lo más obvio._

—_¿…Promesa?_

—_¡De amor! —exclamó exasperada— ¿Es que no ves películas o lees novelas?_

—_Miren, en esta revista sale un top 10 de los mejores escenarios que podría haber —informó animada una, dejando la publicación sobre una de las mesas._

—_Ay, pues a mi me gustaría que fuera con Satoshi de la otra clase —comenzó la chica del principio con aire soñador—, detrás del gimnasio, luego de que me citara con una carta en el zapatillero…_

—_¡Ya, qué simple! —se burló su compañera—. Para mí sería…_

_Vivio no estaba prestando mucha atención a sus compañeras, incluso sus amigas se veían entusiasmadas con eso y no entendía del todo por qué. A ella la emocionaba mucho más el pensar en el entrenamiento que tendría en la tarde con Einhart._

—_¿Y tú, Takamachi-san? —La sacaron de sus pensamientos—. ¿Cómo sería tu beso perfecto?_

_Los ojos bicolores observaron a las chicas con sorpresa. Frunció el ceño dubitativa. ¿Besos? ¿Primer beso? ¿Beso perfecto? Eran cosas que no se había planteado antes._

Mas ahora, delante del televisor, admirando la escena con lujo de detalle, se dio cuenta que no era capaz de sacarse el tema de la cabeza, su curiosidad innata se lo impedía, al parecer.

Mientras los amantes en la pantalla se juraban amor eterno, Vivio hizo una mueca, rememorando la pregunta que no había sabido responder:

_¿Cómo sería el beso perfecto?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El tenedor jugaba con la comida en el plato, con movimientos irregulares y pausados. No tenía muchas ganas de comer o no parecía recordar que tenía hambre, muy absorta en sus pensamientos como para prestar atención a su desayuno.

—¿Sucede algo, Vivio? —La dulce voz de su madre la hizo levantar la vista para encontrarse con sus cariñosos ojos azules puestos en ella—. Has estado muy pensativa.

—Sabes que puedes contarnos si algo te está molestando, preciosa —agregó con suavidad su otra madre.

La joven contempló el rostro de ambas mujeres que la miraban con una cálida sonrisa, Fate a su costado izquierdo en la cabecera de la mesa y Nanoha frente a ella. Sabía que podía decirles cualquier cosa, pero no estaba segura de cómo plantear su inquietud, por lo que ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y frunció el ceño en actitud reflexiva.

Nanoha dejó su taza en la mesa y se sentó, mientras Fate se llevaba la suya a la boca, esperando para que su hija ordenara sus ideas.

—Mama… —llamó mirando a su madre que estaba enfrente—. ¿Cómo es el beso perfecto?

No bien las palabras hubieran sido dichas, el sorbo de café salió disparado de la boca de Fate estruendosamente, seguido de varios espasmos de la rubia.

—¿Q-q-qué? —logró decir tosiendo por última vez, mirando a la pequeña con conmoción—. ¿Qué-? ¿Cómo-? ¿Por qué-? ¿Vivio tú, no…? ¡¿Vivio?

—Ya, ya, tranquila, Fate-chan —dijo Nanoha suavemente, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda con una sonrisa nerviosa. La súbita pregunta de su hija también la había sorprendido, hasta entonces no había mostrado interés en el tema—. _'¿Así que ya está en esa edad?'_ —pensó con sentimientos encontrados—. ¿A qué viene la pregunta, Vivio?

Los ojos bicolor se fijaron en los lavanda de su madre, todavía algo confusa por la reacción de su otra madre.

—Bueno… Las chicas han estado hablando mucho de eso últimamente, besos… —explicó jugueteando con sus dedos—. Y de cómo sería la "perfecta primera vez", entonces… yo me preguntaba… Uhm —de pronto se sentía avergonzada.

Nanoha sonrió con ternura al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de su hija, quien seguía con la vista fija en sus dedos jugueteando entre sí. Ciertamente, su pequeña se parecía mucho a ella en forma de ser, pero estaban esas ocasiones en que actuaba igual a Fate que la hacían completamente adorable.

—Entonces a ti también te dio curiosidad —dijo con una sonrisa conocedora.

—Pues… uhm —asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

—¿Habrá alguna razón para eso? —preguntó inclinando ligeramente la cabeza—. ¿Alguien, tal vez?

—¡Nanoha! —exclamó la rubia. La cobriza rió ante la expresión trastornada de Fate y el nuevo grado rojizo en el rostro de la chica.

—Nyahaha, calma, Fate-chan. Fue una broma —se defendió divertida, era irresistible molestarlas un poquito.

—Vivio todavía es pequeña para estarse preocupando por esas cosas —bufó la rubia.

—Nosotras teníamos como su edad cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso —refutó la cobriza con una sonrisa cómplice. Las mejillas de Fate inmediatamente se tiñeron de rosa.

—Bu-bueno, sí, pero… —balbuceó, sin saber cómo contrarrestar.

—Nanoha-mama, ¿tu primer beso fue con Fate-mama? —preguntó la joven, curiosa.

—Por supuesto —afirmó con expresión risueña—. Para Fate-chan también. —Volteó a mirarla, la rubia bajó la mirada avergonzada.

—¿Y cómo fue? —interrogó, esta vez a su otra madre.

—¡Ah, pues fue…! —exclamó recobrando la compostura, con ademán de que fuese a relatar una gran historia—…fue… —su expresión fue decayendo—… fue… —dejó caer los hombros con expresión derrotada y la cara roja—… estuvo bien —terminó casi en un susurro.

Vivo pestañeó confusa ante el repentino cambio de ánimo de su madre, mientras Nanoha soltaba una risita.

—La verdad es, Vivio, que no hay realmente una respuesta a tu pregunta —dijo la cobriza haciendo que su hija la observara con atención—. No existe algo como "el beso perfecto", para cada persona es diferente —continuó con calma—. Creo que lo sabrás cuando encuentres a _ese alguien especial_ y des tu primer beso.

—¡Na-Nanoha! —Fate se alarmó y miró a su hija con ojos llorosos—. Vi-Vivio, tú no… todavía no… ¿cierto?

La muchacha ahogó una risita ante la cara de cachorro de su madre. La Enforcer siempre había sido más _permisiva_ que su otra madre, siempre trataba de consentirla en todo desde que era una niña, pero eso había ido cambiando desde que, justamente, la joven maga comenzara a dejar de ser una niña. La Instructora le había dicho que su Fate-mama simplemente no quería que Vivio dejara de ser su pequeña y aunque ella tampoco quería, sabía que era inevitable que creciera —_aunque le dejó en claro que no por eso dejaría de ser su niñita—._ Le sonrió a su rubia madre y le acarició suavemente la cabeza.

—Tranquila, Fate-mama —dijo dulcemente—, Vivio no dejará de ser tu pequeña.

—Vi… ¡Vivio! —Unas lágrimas se le escaparon a la vez que se arrojaba a abrazarla.

—Nyahaha, Fate-mama, me ahogas…

Nanoha sonrió resignada, a veces parecía que los roles se invertían entre esas dos, pero estaba claro que ambas eran sus adoraciones y se ganaban ese título a pulso.

—Vivio —llamó tranquilamente—, si ya terminaste, ve por tus cosas para ir a la escuela.

—Está bien, mama —asintió sonriente, saliendo a toda velocidad del comedor.

—¡Quizás ahí encuentres tu respuesta! —exclamó divertida Nanoha.

—¡Nanoha!

Antes de perderse escaleras arriba, Vivio pudo escuchar la risa de su madre cobriza y a Fate desvariando entre balbuceos que iban por la línea de "Mi niñita…" y "no puede ser".

Al entrar en su cuarto, suspiró. No había sacado mucho de eso, pero al menos su madre tenía razón en que con una sola respuesta no conseguiría demasiado. Y si algo había aprendido de su madre Enforcer, era que si se quiere una respuesta lo que se debe hacer es investigar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Para la tarde volvía a estar despejado, aunque la llovizna de media mañana había dejado sus huellas en la acera. Dos chicas caminaban con ritmo acompasado, sin dirección en particular.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Einhart.

—No lo sé —admitió dubitativa—, supongo que preguntarle a más personas.

En la escuela su investigación no había progresado, ninguna de sus amigas tenía experiencia en el tema y aunque ella fuera entusiasta y más bien extrovertida, tampoco era cosa de ir soltando algo así a cualquiera.

—¿A quién crees que pueda preguntarle?

—Hmm, bueno… —la chica se sonrojó ligeramente, algo incómoda por el tema—. ¿A alguien que haya estado en una relación antes…?

Vivio consideró las palabras de su amiga y decidió que, claramente, lo más obvio era preguntarle a personas con experiencia, eso incluía consultar a los mayores.

—Cierto, creo que pasar luego donde Nanoha-mama sería una buena idea —comentó pensativa—. ¿Vienes conmigo?

—Eh, lo siento, debo irme… Me encontraré con Nove para entrenar —dijo apenada al ver la sonrisa de Vivio esfumarse.

—Ah, claro, no importa nyahaha —rió tratando de ocultar su decepción, en vano—. Entonces… nos vemos mañana.

—Uhm, hasta mañana —se despidió con una leve sonrisa.

—Bye bye —se despidió la rubia con la mano, sonriendo con una sonrisa que se transformó en una mueca cuando la chica hubo desaparecido, cada vez le parecía que el tiempo que pasaban juntas era más reducido o se hacía poco.

Se palmeó la cara para volver en sí, tenía que concentrarse, todavía había una duda que resolver, con o sin ayuda.

Aunque no sabía por dónde empezar… Por lo que, analizando cuál sería su primera "entrevista", siguió caminando sin rumbo, llegando al centro de la ciudad.

—¡Oh, es Vivo-chan! ¡Vivio-chan~!

Una voz a unos metros delante de ella llamó su atención, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de quién era e inmediatamente sonrió, corriendo a su encuentro.

—¡Subaru-san! ¡Teana-san! —saludó alegremente.

—Buenas tardes, Vivio, ha pasado mucho tiempo —correspondió Teana con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo va la escuela?

—¡Uhn! ¡Bien, gracias! —respondió con entusiasmo.

—¡Has crecido mucho! —comentó Subaru despeinándola.

—Subaru, tú la viste hace unas semanas…

—Aww, Tea~ ¡pero los niños crecen rápido!

—Tú sigues pareciendo una niña —regañó con el ceño fruncido.

Vivio no pudo evitar soltar una risita al verlas interactuar como siempre, aunque Subaru protestara, igual lo hacía con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar y estaba segura que Teana, internamente, también sonreía. Veía más a menudo a la joven Nakajima y siempre se mostraba animada, pero era evidente su alegría cuando Teana estaba cerca, a la vez que su sonrisa decaía cuando la Enforcer se encontraba de misión. _Lo que le recordaba…_

—Uhm, Teana-san, Fate-mama dijo que estabas en una misión larga.

—Ah, sí, acabo de regresar —informó tranquilamente—. Al final resultó ser más simple de lo previsto.

—Oh, Tea, no seas tan modesta —exclamó la morena colgándose de su brazo y mirando a Vivio entusiasmada—. ¡Lo hizo tan bien que le dieron unos días libres!

—No es para tanto, es natural tener unos días de descanso luego de una misión —rebatió la colorina, claramente avergonzada—. ¿Quieres evitar pegarte tanto?

—Nu-uh, no quiero~ —casi ronroneó, apegándose más—. ¡Además estamos en una cita!

—¡Q-qué! ¡Subaru! ¡Eso no es verdad! —gritó sonrojándose.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó curiosa la muchacha.

—¡Sip! —afirmó Nakajima.

—¡NO! —refutó de inmediato la otra—. Solo necesitaba comprar unas cosas… ¡y ella me siguió!

Teana empezó a dar explicaciones y reprender a Subaru ante sus protestas, pero Vivio no estaba realmente interesada en ello, esa simple frase había hecho que recuerde el tema que tenía en mente antes de encontrarse con ellas. Llamó una vez más la atención de la Enforcer y mirándola fijamente dijo:

—Cuéntame sobre tu primer beso —pidió con total naturalidad.

La joven pestañeó sorprendida y sonrojada, viendo la seriedad e inocente curiosidad en los ojos bicolores. _Definitivamente una Takamachi_, se dijo Teana pensando que no tenían vergüenza en decir las cosas. Suspiró y con expresión resignada, pero no libre de pena, contestó.

—Mi primer beso fue robado por ella —dijo señalando a Subaru.

—¡Tea, suena feo cuando lo dices así! —reclamó con un puchero.

—¡Es la verdad! —rebatió— ¡Te embriagaste en la fiesta de año nuevo y…y… y te me abalanzaste!

—¡No le quites lo romántico!

—¡No fue nada romántico!

Justo en ese momento, _Mach Caliber_ le informó a Subaru de un accidente en un lugar cercano. Cambiando inmediatamente de expresión, la joven se despidió apresuradamente de Vivio y salió corriendo.

—¡Subaru! —llamó preocupada Teana, pero la chica ya se había alejado. Suspiró—. Y eso que le dijeron que otros oficiales ya se están haciendo cargo… Será mejor que vaya con ella —le dijo a Vivio, quien asintió.

—Uhm… —la rubia dudó unos instantes, hasta que decidió que mejor era dejarlo así—. Cuídense.

—¿Hay algo más que quieras preguntar? —cuestionó intuitivamente. La chica accedió a continuar con su curiosidad, en vista que Teana parecía dispuesta a responder.

—¿Entonces tu primer beso no fue tan buen recuerdo? —preguntó, tras presenciar la escena de hace un rato.

—Bueno… —Miró a otro lado sonrojándose—. No estuvo tan mal…

—¿Uh?

—¡Y-ya debo irme! —dijo poniéndose en marcha—. ¡Salúdame a Fate-san y Nanoha-san!

—Oh, claro… ¡Si tienes unos días, pasa por casa, Fate-mama y Nanoha-mama estarán felices de verte! —exclamó despidiéndose con la mano.

Vivio quedó ahí, viendo a Teana alejarse a toda velocidad en la dirección en que Subaru había desaparecido, pensando en lo poco que había obtenido (para su investigación) con ese encuentro.

Según lo que había presenciado de la discusión del beso robado y las circunstancias, había pensado que no sacaría nada relacionado a "un beso perfecto" y que ese, de hecho, había sido uno malo, pero luego al preguntarle directamente a la Enforcer, por su expresión, se dio cuenta de que en verdad no parecía molesta por ello, sino incluso todo lo contrario. Y eso la había dejado confundida, ¿era eso posible?

Llegó a la conclusión que no quedaba más que seguir investigando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La siguiente parada fue la Biblioteca Infinita, donde esperaba encontrar la opinión de dos personas que eran parte de la familia.

—¿Mi primer beso? —preguntó Yuuno sorprendido.

Vivio se limitó a asentir con un gesto de cabeza, flotando en posición de loto, acariciando la cabeza de Arf en su forma infantil que estaba recostada en sus piernas.

—Bueno, lo siento, pero… —carraspeó acomodándose los lentes—. Todavía no he dado mi primer beso.

La niña pestañeó extrañada, dejando de acariciar a Arf sin darse cuenta, quien protestó con un ligero bufido.

—¿No? —cuestionó—. Tío Yuuno… ¿qué edad tienes?

El familiar estalló en carcajadas ante la inocente —_pero bien puesta_— pregunta de la hija de su creadora. Era claro que no la había hecho con malicia de ningún tipo, solo sincera curiosidad —_y sorpresa—_ de que uno de los viejos amigos de sus madres no hubiera… desarrollado nunca la parte amorosa de su vida, por decirlo de alguna forma.

—Aunque Nanoha-mama dice que el amor no tiene edad… —comentó recordando las palabras de su madre más romántica.

—Así es —confirmó el hombre—, se podría decir que todavía no me llega el momento.

—Eso es porque se lo pasa metido aquí —soltó Arf socarrona—. Es todo un _Gusano de Libros_, así por supuesto que no encontrará a nadie.

—¡Arf!

—¿Eso quiere decir que nunca te ha gustado nadie, tío Yuuno?

—Uhm, bueno…

—Creo que esa es una pregunta un tanto comprometida —Arf sonrió con malicia.

—¿Uhm? —Vivio ladeó la cabeza en señal de no comprender.

—Arf… —suspiró Yuuno cansado—. A veces te pareces demasiado a Amy. —La niña rió bajito—. Se podría decir que, en algún momento, me sentí atraído por Nanoha.

—¿Nanoha-mama?

—Cuando éramos pequeños, yo le estaba muy agradecido, no solo por salvarme, sino por ofrecerme su amistad y un lugar en su vida. Además, Nanoha tenía un potencial excepcional, por lo que hacía que la admirara cada día más —explicó con una sonrisa nostálgica—. Era evidente que tenía sentimientos por ella, por eso Amy me molestaba, diciendo que era bastante _conveniente_ que me pasara la mayor parte del tiempo como un hurón, pero la verdad es que Nanoha, antes y ahora, es para mí como una hermana. Y ella lo ve de la misma forma —finalizó sonriente.

—Sin mencionar que todos creían que Yuuno era el familiar de Nanoha en ese entonces —abundó Arf divertida.

—Nyahaha —Vivio también estaba al tanto de que era difícil tomar a Yuuno como un humano cuando era pequeño, debido a que siempre estaba en su otra forma—. ¿Y tú, Arf? ¿Has dado tu primer beso?

—Uhmm… —pareció meditarlo un momento y luego asintió alegremente—. Pues sí.

—¡Oh! ¿Con quién, con quién? —curioseó con la esperanza de que fuera Zafira.

—Con Fate —anunció moviendo la cola.

—¿Fate-mama? —frunció el ceño confundida.

—Sip. Yo era una cachorra y Fate la adorable niña que me había salvado —aclaró—, siempre le daba besos, así que por supuesto que algunos fueron en la boca. No es como que ahora no lo haga, de todas formas.

Vivio procesó la información; Arf era cachorra y quería mucho a su Fate-mama, la forma de demostrar cariño de los cachorros es…

La imagen de una pequeña cosita peluda en brazos de una niña rubia, lamiéndole el rostro —_pasando por su boca—_, apareció nítidamente en su mente.

Y eso también era un _beso_, un beso de perro, pero un beso al fin y al cabo.

—Los besos son básicamente el acto de tocar algo con los labios y se usan como una muestra de afecto —comentó el joven viendo la cara de la chica—. Incluso aunque sean en la boca no están exclusivamente reservados para parejas —Vivio ladeó la cabeza—, tú también le dabas besos así a tus mamas cuando eras pequeña ¿no?

La muchacha asintió, aunque no lo recordaba muy bien, podía jurar que así era.

—Así como hay muchos tipos de amor, siendo el beso una forma de demostrarlo, hay muchos tipos de besos —explicó con una sonrisa—. El _primer beso_ de Arf fue con Fate, pero lo que estás preguntando es sobre uno de pareja ¿cierto? —Vivio volvió a asentir—. Entonces deberías tener en cuenta la diferencia de sentimiento.

Vivio contempló un momento esas palabras y llegó a la conclusión de que era cierto. Si bien ahí tampoco había conseguido mucho sobre su búsqueda en específico, se había dado cuenta de que había tantos tipos de besos como de cariños y que un _primer beso_ no se refería necesariamente a "un beso dado en la boca con amor de pareja".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abandonó la biblioteca pensando en lo que Arf y Yuuno habían representado para su investigación. Al menos había llegado a la resolución de que concentrarse en personas mayores no significa tener éxito en la recopilación de información.

Absorta en sus pensamientos como iba, se sobresaltó al oír una voz conocida llamándola justo delante.

—Joven Takamachi —saludó Signum, cordial como siempre—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Ah, Signum-san —devolvió el saludo con una inclinación—. Vine… de visita —respondió dubitativa—. ¿Y Signum-san?

—La ama Hayate me mandó a buscar unos documentos —dijo con simpleza.

Los ojos bicolores le sostuvieron la mirada a la guerrera unos segundos, pensativa. Signum se mantenía estoica con su porte habitual. Vivio frunció el labio inferior.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó al fin.

—Uhm… no, nada —contestó con una gotita de sudor y sonrisa nerviosa.

—Bueno, entonces si me disculpas… —Hizo una reverencia y continuó con su camino.

Vivio suspiró rascándose la nuca. Por alguna razón, se le había hecho difícil preguntarle, más bien; imposible.

Con eso, consideró que quizás no sería capaz de preguntarle a tantas personas como quería. Tal vez no era una pregunta tan fácil de hacer después de todo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La puerta fue abierta con calma, un saludo menos animado de lo cotidiano resonó en el vestíbulo, mientras unos zapatos eran depositados con cuidado en la entrada.

—Bienvenida a casa, Vivio —saludó gentilmente su madre cuando pasó por la sala.

—Uhn, ya llegué, Nanoha-mama —correspondió y se fijó en la acompañante—. Oh, tía Vita.

—Hey, peque —saludó la guerrera. Vivio ya era un poco más alta que Vita, pero aun así la pelirroja seguía refiriéndose a ella como una niña.

Al ver la sonrisa amable de su madre no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado, aunque no tenía muchas razones para hacerlo.

Nanoha estaba sentada en el sillón, con dos pantallas abiertas y varias carpetas sobre la mesita. Vita estaba a su lado, con otro monitor enfrente y cara de pocos amigos. Por un momento se mantuvo en silencio, observándolas, considerando en preguntarle a la Wolkenritter… Sacudió la cabeza, por alguna razón prefirió abstenerse, después de todo estaban ocupadas trabajando y la guerrera ya se veía —_y era—_ malhumorada de por sí.

Su madre la miró detenidamente, ladeando la cabeza en señal de duda.

—Nada —contestó a la pregunta muda—. Subiré a mi cuarto.

—De acuerdo, te avisaré cuando la cena esté lista —informó la Instructora obteniendo un sonido indescifrable por respuesta.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Vita, a lo cual Nanoha soltó una risita.

—Está llegando a la pubertad —dijo como toda respuesta, volviendo a enfocarse en las pantallas.

Vita la miró con confusión un segundo para luego negar con la cabeza y fijarse en la pila de datos que le faltaba por revisar, con el ceño fruncido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vivio se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama por segunda vez ese día.

Al haber llegado en la tarde, lo primero que había hecho fue llamar a Erio y Caro, quienes además de ser como parte de la familia también, eran adolescentes —_los más involucrados en el tema, según sus compañeras—._ Sin embargo, a pesar de que ambos tenían una especie de relación especial, no habían llegado a más que tomarse de las manos y cuando preguntó por su primer beso la cosa fue así:

Caro, sonriente, le dijo que había sido con un dragón, en otras palabras; como lo mismo que Arf. Cosa que sólo logró una gotita de sudor en la rubia.

Erio, siendo molestado por Caro y con la cara tan roja como su pelo, terminó confesando que había sido con Fate, pero entre los tartamudeos del chico logró entenderle que había sido hace muchos años, cuando era pequeño y adoraba a Fate por ser la genial guardiana que era _—cosa que no había cambiado—_. Lo que quería decir que era algo parecido a ella misma.

En resumidas cuentas, no sacó nada nuevo. Sólo que todavía habían adolescentes que no eran tan… hormonales, como se decía por ahí, puesto que aunque Caro y Erio ya tuvieran 17 años y fueran muy maduros para algunas cosas, en tema de pareja parece que no había progresado absolutamente nada.

Luego de eso, en la cena, volvió a preguntar por el primer beso de sus madres, pero no obtuvo más que a una Fate roja y una Nanoha riendo a expensas de su otra madre, lo cual sólo la dejaba más curiosa. Era evidente que lo recordaban, pero que había pasado algo que las avergonzaba, porque conocía muy bien a su cobriza madre y sabía que esa risa, además de usarla para picar más a la rubia, era para encubrir su propia vergüenza.

Llevada por su curiosidad, decidió indagar un poco en el tema y para ello sólo podía recurrir a una persona que seguramente tendría la información que quería, alguien que parecía saber todo de todos…

—¡Buenas noches, abuelita Lindy! —saludó con su mejor sonrisa inocente.

—¡Mi pequeña Vivio! —exclamó del otro lado de la pantalla— ¿Cómo estás, preciosura?

—Nyahaha, bien, sólo quería…

—Ya creí que te habías olvidado de mí —interrumpió la mujer con gesto dramático—. Igual que Chrono y luego mi Fate… llamando sólo si necesitan algo, ¡casi ni se acuerdan de saludar! —la miró con ojos brillantes—. Pero mi adorada nietecita no es así, ¿verdad?

—Ah, uhm… no, claro que no —respondió con una gotita de sudor—. ¡Porque la abuelita Lindy es la mejor de todas! —exclamó, rogando porque no fuera un pecado tan grande el decirle lo mismo a su abuela Momoko. Bueno, las hacía felices, así que…

—¡Por eso eres tan adorable! —se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas, avergonzada—. Dime, ¿qué querías?

—Bueno, pues… —consideró cuidadosamente las palabras que diría, puesto que su abuela era… un poquito fácilmente excitable con cierto tipo de temas.

—¡¿Así que mi pequeña ya piensa en besos? —_Tal parece que no había logrado medirse lo suficiente_—. ¿Ya tienes a alguien? ¿Quién sería? ¿Quieres tomar tú la iniciativa?

—Eh, no, Obaasan… —trataba inútilmente, pero el bombardeo de preguntas con ojos de estrella seguía—. Yo quería saber del tuyo.

—¿El mío? —pestañeó sorprendida—. Ay, Vivio-chan, pero qué preguntas… —Se llevó una mano a la mejilla, haciendo un gesto con la otra, ligeramente sonrojada.

—Lo siento… —se disculpó apenada—. ¿Es muy entrometido?

—¡Con esa carita no hay quien te diga que no! —dijo ante la cabeza ladeada y expresión de perrito de su nieta—. Mi primer beso… Fue algo maravilloso —continuó con aire nostálgico—. Fue cuando estaba… Ah, no, parece que ese no fue el primero… ¿Entonces con quién fue?... No, esa vez no… ¿Y en qué año…?

Una gruesa gota de sudor descendió por la cabeza de la rubia, observando a la Comandante Lindy perdida en sus memorias, intentando recordar algo que al parecer había sucedido hace mucho. Decidió que dejaría eso de lado, así que carraspeó para llamar su atención.

—Si no lo recuerdas no importa —dijo lo más dulcemente que pudo, para evitar represalias—. También me gustaría saber si sabes sobre el primer beso de mis mamas.

—¿El primer beso de Fate y Nanoha-chan?

—Uhn, les pregunté, pero… —Hizo una mueca—, por alguna razón no quieren decirme.

—Jajajaja no creo que no quieran decirte —rió la mujer—, es solo que seguro les es vergonzoso recordar cómo fue.

—¿O sea que tú sabes? —se acercó más a la pantalla, intrigada.

—¡Pues claro que sí! ¿Qué clase de madre sería si no?

—'_Igual creo que existe algo llamado privacidad…'_ —pensó con una sonrisa nerviosa—. '_Pero bueno, la relación de mis mamas parece que siempre ha sido tema popular' —_se dijo divertida_—._ ¿Puedes contarme?

—Puedo hacer algo mejor —sonrió ampliamente—. Puedo mostrarte.

—¿E-eh? ¿Mostrarme?

—Así es, hay algunas fotos y videos —informó animada—. Sólo dame unos minutos.

—¡Eh! ¡Obaasan, espe-! —Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Lindy abrió otra pantalla y dejó la llamada en solo sonido.

Vivio frunció el ceño perpleja, ¿qué tan pública era la relación de sus madres? ¿Desde cuándo su abuela hablaba en código y tenía un contacto llamado "Mapache"? ¿Por qué se refería a ella misma como "Mamá Tigresa"? De pronto ya no le interesaba tanto saber…

—…Eh, abuelita —llamó débilmente, dudando que la mujer la escuchara por la forma en que reía—. Voy a colgar… Buenas noches.

Con expresión derrotada, cerró la comunicación y se tendió en la cama, decidiendo que ya no se metería más en ese tema; sus madres tenían derecho a algo de privacidad, aunque solo viniera de su parte. Si algún día le contaban, las escucharía, pero por ahora dejaría que fuera el momento especial de ambas —_ya que dudaba que estuvieran al tanto de fotos o videos del tema—_, pues estaba segura que lo era, se lo decía sus miradas y las veces en las que las veía besarse, con tanto cariño…

Suspiró, abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con las estrellas fluorescentes sonriéndole en el techo de su habitación. Se estiró a todo su ancho y un brazo topó un peluche que tenía acostado en la cama. Lo miró un segundo, antes de tomarlo e incorporarse para observarlo con detenimiento. Ladeó la cabeza a un lado, luego al otro, enarcó una ceja y frunció los labios.

Lo acercó, dudosa, estiró los labios, cerró los ojos y lo besó. Mantuvo sus labios pegados a la sonrisa bordada del conejito por un par de segundos, para luego alejarlo con una expresión entre divertida y decepcionada.

_Como si pudiera servir_, pensó soltando un suspiro que más sonó como carcajada ahogada.

Se echó nuevamente dejando caer el peluche de sus manos. Esta vez se quedó tendida, con los ojos cerrados y tras unos instantes se llevó un par de dedos para delinear sus labios, otra vez absorta en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, esta vez no pensaba en el beso perfecto, sino que pensaba cómo sería… el besar a alguien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente, Vivio todavía estaba abstraída por lo infructífero de su búsqueda el día anterior. Nanoha le preguntó cómo le había ido, para alteración de Fate, pero logró calmarla mencionando su breve encuentro con Subaru y Teana, comentando que les había dicho que se pasaran a saludar. De ahí la conversación se desvió a hablar de las relaciones de sus amigos, casi de manera cotilla, donde inevitablemente salió el nombre de Hayate y terminó con una broma a su madre rubia con la mención del nombre de la castaña en medio —_a veces pensaba que su querida Tía la había traumatizado de por vida—_.

Mientras reían, a la joven se le formó una sonrisa maliciosa. Ya sabía dónde recurrir ese día.

¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera olvidado de su tía Hayate? Pensaba camino a su oficina, ¿olvidarse de la persona que parece tener las respuestas para todo en la vida?

Tocó con suavidad y una alegre voz la hizo pasar.

—¡Pero si es Vivio-chan! ¡Qué grata sorpresa! —saludó animadamente desde su escritorio, poniéndose de pie con los brazos extendidos.

—¡Buenos días, tía Hayate! —saludó sonriente, entrando para encontrarse con que la castaña no estaba sola—. ¿Fate-mama, también estabas aquí?

—Sí, tenía unos asuntos que tratar con Hayate —respondió amablemente, dejando unos papeles en el escritorio.

—Pero eso es trabajo, puede esperar un poco más —dijo con simpleza volviendo a sentarse—. Dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Ah, bueno, quería hacerte unas preguntas —contestó, insegura por la presencia de su madre.

—Oh, ¿y de qué se trata? —Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa de gato, pues Fate le había estado comentando de las inquietudes de su hija y cómo eso la tenía.

—Pues… —miró dudosa a la Enforcer. La castaña lo notó y sonrió despreocupadamente.

—No te preocupes por Fate-chan aquí, te aseguro que ella no será ningún problema —dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a la rubia—. ¿Verdad, Fate-chan?

—Cla-claro… ¿o quieres que me vaya? —fijó sus ojos en su hija, con un brillo de rechazo en ellos que la hizo sobresaltarse.

—¡No, claro que no! —respondió de inmediato—. Es sólo que este tema ha hecho que te pongas un poco… sensible.

—Ah… oh, entiendo —asintió agachando ligeramente la cabeza, apenada—. Lo siento.

—Bueno, ya, suéltalo de una vez —apremió la otra mujer.

—Háblame sobre tu primer beso —dijo con seriedad mirándola a los ojos. Hayate soltó una pequeña risita.

—Se nota que eres una Takamachi —comentó divertida—. Bueno, si se trata sobre mi "primer beso"… —se recostó en la silla con expresión pensativa—, no lo he dado.

—¿Eh? —exclamaron ambas rubias.

—¿Cómo que no? ¿Y ese chico en esa convención? —inquirió Fate.

—¿Te refieres al gordito con el que tropecé en el Comiket? —cuestionó con calma—. Eso sólo fue un accidente donde nuestras bocas se tocaron —explicó tranquilamente y le sonrió a Vivio—. Pero creo que lo que busca nuestra _pequeña niña grande_ aquí, es un primer beso con sentimientos involucrados.

—Uhn —asintió ligeramente, atenta a cada palabra.

—Además, si ese fuera el caso —continuó con naturalidad—, mi primer beso habría sido con Fate-chan.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Yo? —exclamó aturdida la rubia. Vivio pestañeó sorprendida.

—Sip, en ese tiempo donde recién estaba dejando la silla de ruedas y me dio por nadar como todos —aclaró—, pero mis piernas no estaban tan fuertes como creía y casi me ahogo —miró a su amiga con una sonrisa—. Fate-chan me salvó y me dio respiración boca a boca.

—Pe-pero eso… —tartamudeó nerviosa la rubia.

—Exacto, no cuenta —asintió la castaña—. ¿Tú lo pensaste como un primer beso?

—No, solo… estaba preocupada y quería… uhm…

—Salvarme —terminó al verla complicada—. Justamente por eso no lo considero, porque así estarías llamando "beso" a cualquier ocasión en que dos pares de labios se encuentran, sin tener en consideración los sentimientos. Si no piensa en los actores —prosiguió—, a veces tienen que besar a personas que casi no conocen, pero es parte de su trabajo, ¿cómo crees que lo tomen? —Vivio pensó en la película—. Según la situación, depende de uno si lo valora como un beso o no.

Ambas rubias observaron a Hayate en silencio, mientras ella se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa. Vivio volvió a abrir la boca, ahora más segura de que podría preguntar cualquier cosa y obtener a cambio una buena respuesta.

—Entonces… ¿cómo sería el beso perfecto? —Hayate abrió los ojos todavía sonriendo.

—Uno con sentimiento —respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Creo, mi pequeña Vivio, que olvidas algo importante.

—¿Uh? —La vio ponerse de pie y apuntarla con un dedo indicador.

—No es el beso, es la persona; y no es el acto, es el sentimiento —dijo con suavidad—. Si tienes a alguien con quien quieras compartir eso, no importarán las circunstancias o el escenario, no importará nada, será perfecto igual. Encontrarás la respuesta por ti misma cuando lo hagas —agregó con una sonrisa conocedora y un guiño.

Vivio no supo por qué, pero ese gesto hizo que se sonrojara y agachara la cabeza apenada, como si su tía Hayate supiera algo que ella desconocía.

—¡Hayate! —alegó Fate—. Vivio todavía es…

—Oh, vamos, Fate-chan —le pasó un brazo por los hombros—. Todas adoramos a nuestra adorable pequeña Vivio por ser la pequeña Vivio, pero está creciendo y es natural que ya tenga a alguien ocupando una parte de su corazón de "esa manera especial" ¿no? —le volvió a guiñar un ojo, haciéndola sonrojar todavía más.

—¿Qué? —miró alarmada a su hija—. Vivio… ¿e-eso es… cierto?

—Afróntalo, Fate-chan —llamó Hayate, haciendo que la mirara—. Nuestra peque pronto… pronto será toda una mujercita —agregó con lágrimas falsas en un acto teatral.

—¡N-no! ¡Recién tiene 13!

—Corrección: YA tiene trece. Será cuestión de tiempo para que se gradué… empiece a trabajar… tenga su propio apartamento…

—Nyahaha… —Una gruesa gotita de sudor se deslizó por su sien al ver a su madre toda alterada tratando que Hayate parara con su discurso de la madurez, que claramente lo hacía para picarla.

Suspiró y abandonó el cuarto lo más sigilosamente que pudo, aunque ambas mujeres estaban tan absortas que dudaba lo hubieran notado. Mentalmente le agradeció a su siempre confiable tía por sacarla de lo que pudo ser otro momento incómodo con su rubia madre, aunque en el fondo sentía un poquito de lástima por ella por lo que la castaña la estaba haciendo pasar.

—'_Igual, de alguna forma, Fate-mama fue el primer beso de 3 personas… bueno, 4 si considero a Nanoha-mama' —_se dijo curiosa, analizando sus datos—. _'Ahora entiendo un poco por qué Nanoha-mama es tan posesiva… Será mejor no decirle nyahaha…'_ —Su expresión se tornó seria nuevamente. Ese razonamiento, aparte de ser solo una curiosidad, carecía de sentido para lo que le importaba, pues ya había concluido _qué era_ un "primer beso real", por así decirlo.

Mientras caminaba, pensó detenidamente en las palabras de Hayate y lo asoció con todo lo demás que había obtenido. Ya no necesitaba seguir preguntando, su tía había sido bastante clara en que ella encontraría la respuesta sola… de alguna manera. Lo cual la llevaba a pensar en otra cosa, que ya no importaba el cómo o el qué… ahora sólo pensaba en _quién_.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahí se encontraba nuevamente, en el sillón de su sala, viendo una película, pero esta vez en compañía de su mejor amiga y compañera de prácticas.

Einhart pudo escuchar a Vivio soltar un bufido cuando en la película apareció un beso. Al final la búsqueda de la rubia no había tenido resultados, no concretos al menos, pues las palabras de Hayate seguían rondándole en la mente, mientras la joven intentaba asimilar su significado.

Al rato se hizo evidente que la joven Takamachi ya no estaba prestando atención a lo que sucedía, por lo que Einhart propuso que hicieran una pausa para ir por algunos snacks. Vivio se mostró inmediatamente entusiasmada por la idea y decidió llevarla un poco más lejos comentando que tenía ganas de pizza. Desafortunadamente, no había los ingredientes suficientes.

Bien podrían haber llamado por servicio a domicilio, pero a Vivio siempre le hacía ilusión poder divertirse cocinando con alguien más. Por lo general esas personas eran sus madres, aunque recientemente había descubierto que el hacerlo con Einhart le dejaba una sensación igual de placentera.

Así fue cómo terminaron en las calles, sorteando charcos, rodeando desagües desbordados y tratando de cubrirse inútilmente con un brazo, mientras con la otra mano cargaban una bolsa con mercadería —_que se había convertido en algo más que lo necesario—_.

Vivio soltó una exclamación cuando se vio jalada por el firme agarre de Einhart, quien la guió hasta una solitaria estación de bus. Al colarse bajo el tejado, inmediatamente sintió el alivio de escapar de aquel grueso manto de tormenta, pero se esfumó al instante cuando fue consciente de lo mojada que estaba. Sus zapatos empapados produjeron un sonido viscoso al acercarse a la banca, donde se dejó caer con un largo suspiro. De pronto, el cielo, teñido de un gris lechoso, se había convertido en una lápida de plomo. La tormenta las había pillado de improviso.

—Tendremos que refugiarnos aquí hasta que pase —informó Einhart dejando la bolsa en el suelo para estrujarse un mechón de cabello. Ya se había formado un charquito a sus pies—. Deberíamos haber traído un paraguas —comentó mirando distraídamente hacia la calle.

—No sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, hace un rato se podía ver el sol —bufó Vivio haciendo lo propio con su ropa que goteaba el exceso de agua.

—Sabes que con este clima hay que ser precavidos —dijo con tranquilidad la otra chica, sentándose a su lado.

Vivio decidió no protestar. Einhart había sugerido la idea de un paraguas antes de salir, pero ella la había arrastrado sin darle importancia.

Pronto se sumieron en un silencio que sólo era cortado por el sonido de la lluvia ametrallando los charcos y golpeando el techo con fiereza.

La rubia estaba absorta mirando la cortina de agua delante de ellas. Tenía la ropa pegada al cuerpo, helada, y las manos le dolían de frío, apenas sentía la punta de los dedos. Estornudó sonoramente y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, estaba empezando a temblar. Se sorprendió al sentir un brazo deslizarse por su espalda y una mano posarse en su hombro para atraerla a su compañera. Vivio sonrió al ver el ligero sonrojo que ese simple gesto había ocasionado en Einhart, quien mantenía la vista fija al frente, era obvio que la había visto estremecerse de frío hace un momento.

Recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga, agradeciendo su amabilidad y se dejó absorber por el calorcillo que desprendía la chica de cabello plateado-verdoso, a pesar de tener la ropa húmeda tan ceñida al cuerpo como ella.

No supo por qué, pero de pronto las dudas que había tenido esos días y las palabras de su tía Hayate llegaron de nuevo a su mente.

—Ne, Ein-chan… —llamó con voz perdida.

—¿Qué pasa, Vivio-san?

Einhart sintió a la rubia apartarse y se sorprendió al ver que la encaraba con su ceño fruncido y un brillo de reproche en los ojos. Inmediatamente se ruborizó al comprender a qué se debía. Agachó la cabeza apenada e intentó que las palabras abandonaran sus labios.

—Vi… Vivio —susurró tímidamente.

La pequeña Takamachi sonrió complacida. Había decidido que seguir usando el sufijo respetuoso de antes ya no venía acorde a la estrecha relación que tenían, pero Einhart había sido incapaz de remplazarlo por el otro más cariñoso —_ni siquiera había podido decir 'Vivio-chan' de corrido, roja como un pimentón, obviamente—_ y curiosamente le había sido más sencillo dejarlo así, sin nada. Sin embargo, todavía no se acostumbraba a usarlo y Vivio le reclama cada vez por ello.

—Estaba pensando… —continuó mirando al frente—. Me acordé de la película —se corrigió, algo avergonzada de compartir sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué hay con ella? —preguntó, curiosa por la repentina timidez en la rubia.

—Estaba pensando que ellos actúan los besos… —prosiguió insegura—… y uhm…

—¿Vivio?

—¿No te da curiosidad saber cómo son? —preguntó al fin, volteando ligeramente la cabeza para mirarla, con un suave sonrojo.

—Eh… uhm… —Se sentía avergonzada—. Su-supongo que sí…? —respondió dubitativa, sin saber a dónde quería llegar su amiga.

—¿No quieres… —Se detuvo para tragar saliva y relajarse—…intentarlo?

—Intentar… —repitió dudosa. De pronto su rostro se encendió y pegó un respingo al entender a qué se refería.

Rápidamente desvió la mirada y Vivio hizo lo mismo. No entendía por qué su corazón golpeaba con tanta fuerza contra su pecho y le ardían las mejillas, cuando había pensado en pedirlo no había sonada a tan mala idea, pero ahora no entendía por qué se sentía tan abochornada y nerviosa.

—Quiero decir… como actuar —siguió apenada—…sólo… probar —agregó casi sin voz.

—No… no sé cómo se hace —susurró Einhart después de unos segundos.

Vivio la observó y se encontró con su amiga mirando fijamente el suelo. Tenía las mejillas rojas y una expresión insegura, estaba avergonzada, pero no incómoda. Sin saber por qué eso la tranquilizó, tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas para hacer que la mirara.

—Yo tampoco —confesó cuando sus heterocromáticos ojos se encontraron—. Será la primera vez para ambas —abundó suavemente.

Einhart sintió su corazón dar un brinco y volvió a agachar la cabeza.

—Yo tampoco sé cómo hacerlo —continuó Vivio tímidamente—, pero siento que si es con Ein-chan… está bien —reconoció con sinceridad, en un murmullo.

La joven frente a ella sintió su corazón derretirse ante aquellas palabras y una sensación cálida inundo su pecho. Tomó el rostro avergonzado de Vivio e hizo que la mirara, para asentirle con una sonrisa cariñosa, gesto que la rubia devolvió algo cohibida. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos en que parecieron olvidar todo lo que las rodeaba, hasta que la situación pudo más que ellas y volvieron a sentir el peso de sus ropas mojadas.

—Y ahora… ¿ahora qué? —cuestionó Einhart con la cabeza gacha.

—Ci-cierra los ojos —dijo Vivio tras pensarlo.

Einhart cruzó su mirada unos segundos antes de acceder a la demanda. Vivio tragó saliva. Ahí estaba, ese era el momento de aclarar sus dudas, era parte de la investigación, ella lo había pedido… ¿pero por qué no dejaba de tamborilearle el pecho? Tenía que concentrarse.

Observando absorta el rostro de su amiga, con expresión serena a pesar del leve rubor, comenzó a acercarse. Estudiaba detenidamente las facciones de Einhart; a pesar de tener el cabello mojado pegado al rostro, le seguía pareciendo tan bella y elegante como siempre, con aquellas pestañas largas y ese aire de serenidad que la rodeaba en todo momento, incluso en las batallas. Por eso la admiraba tanto, Einhart siempre mantenía la compostura y la gracia, no como ella, que estaba segura de parecer un pato recién salido del agua, se sentía húmeda, despeinada y algo pegajosa. Pronto sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando sintió la respiración de Ein acariciarle el rostro, ocasionándole un escalofrío. Se fijó en los labios rosados que la esperaban y haciendo acopio de toda su determinación —_o falta de juicio—_, cerró la distancia, chocando sus labios.

Se mantuvo así, pegada a los labios de la chica, por un par de segundos. Estaban todavía húmedos y algo partidos, pero a Vivio le pareció la textura más suave con la que se había topado.

Una solitaria lágrima descendió por la mejilla de Einhart. El deseo de su antepasado se había convertido en propio, deseaba proteger y cuidar a aquella chica con todas sus fuerzas, pero ahora, también, deseaba… quererla más que nadie. Y con ese beso, de alguna manera, supo que Vivio la dejaría.

Vivio comprendió, en aquel beso, que la razón por la que se sentía tan nerviosa, afiebrada y temblorosa no tenía mucho que ver con la tormenta —_o quizás un poco sí, cosa que no le gustaría a sus madres—,_ sino porque ese no era solo un experimento, ella _de verdad_ quería besar a Einhart y ahora que lo había hecho, deseaba repetirlo una y otra vez.

La joven Takamachi, que de pronto sintió que se había acercado un poco más a la madurez, se aferró con fuerza a los hombros de Einhart, mientras sus labios y lenguas se movían instintivamente tratando de encontrarse, lo hacían lento y pausado, algo torpe, pero sabían que la técnica no era lo importante, sino el sentimiento que las recorría. Era como un hormigueo que se extendía desde la boca del estómago, haciendo las piernas débiles, dejando un agradable calorcito en el pecho, una simpática euforia en la garganta, un extraño cosquilleo en la nariz… Momento, ¿un cosquilleo en la nariz? _Uh-oh…_

—¡AHCHÍS!

La rubia inmediatamente se tapó la boca y nariz con ambas manos, sintiendo hasta sus orejas arder y con una expresión de shock, sin atreverse siquiera a respirar. Einhart, por otro lado, pestañeó perpleja, recuperándose de la impresión.

Vivio escondió la cabeza como una tortuga y se sintió encoger como _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas,_ sólo que sin hongo de por medio, era producto de una inmensa, creciente y profunda vergüenza.

—'_No puede ser…no puede ser… nuestro primer beso y yo… ¡le estornudo en la cara!'_ —pensaba desdichada y apenada— _'¿Qué irá a pensar ahora? ¡Qué irá a decir ahora!...Oh por Dios… ¡Trágame tierra!'_

—Creo que deberíamos irnos… —Escuchó la voz de Einhart y levantó tan rápido la cabeza que pudo jurar escuchar un crujido.

—¡Ein-chan! ¡Discúlpame! ¡No fue mi intención, por favor no te enfades! —suplicó desesperada— ¡De verdad, de verdad que no quería hacerlo! ¡Lo siento muchísimo! ¡Por favor no que pienses que por esto…! ¡Yo de verdad…! ¡Te JURO que no volverá a pasar! —soltaba atropelladamente— Claro, si es que quieres que pase de nuevo… quiero decir, ¡el beso! ¡Otro beso, no esto!... Aunque entendería si no… ¡pero yo de verdad que quiero…! …Yo quiero… yo… uhm…

Einhart la observaba sorprendida de que pudiera balbucear a tal velocidad y se le entendiera, aunque le era difícil procesar todo lo que decía. Lo que sí entendió es que Vivio era absolutamente adorable, con la cara toda roja, mirando hacia un costado completamente avergonzada y murmurando cosas ininteligibles. Había intentado disculparse y se había terminado enredando entera, sabía que ahora debía estarse maldiciendo por eso. Se veía tan linda que sintió una cálida sensación llenarla y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Sin poder contenerlo más, soltó una risita.

Vivio alzó la mirada ante ese melodioso sonido, vio a Einhart tratando de cubrirse la boca con una mano y las mejillas rosadas, se veía tan bella que sus labios se curvaron inconscientemente, aunque no entendía por qué se reía.

De pronto, algo inesperado para las dos ocurrió; Einhart, con una cálida sonrisa, llevó una mano al rostro de Vivio y con dos dedos acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja, aprovechando de acariciarle el contorno de la cara con sus yemas, para luego tomarla por detrás de la nuca y acercarla para darle un tierno beso en los labios, en un gesto que se sentía tan natural, algo casi ancestral,… una acción que hubiera repetido cientos de veces en el pasado.

El beso fue corto, casto y puro, solo una muestra de inmenso afecto, de _amor_. Sin embargo, hizo que la temperatura del cuerpo de la rubia se elevara unos cuantos grados y sus ojos se abrieran desmesuradamente, atónita. Lo que la dejó más perpleja, fueron las palabras que dijo a continuación.

—Yo también… —Tuvo que tragar, avergonzada. Ya había recuperado la timidez—. A mí también me gustaría… que se… uhm… repitiera —logró decir, evadiendo la mirada de Vivio a cada tanto.

El corazón de Vivio dio un brinco y ella siguió su primer impulso, que fue abrazar a la chica que tenía enfrente con todas sus fuerzas y una enorme sonrisa boba. Einhart podía ser la mayor, pero era definitivamente mil veces más adorable. Su segundo impulso fue, luego de casi estrangularla, separarse lentamente, sin perder el contacto mientras volteaba el rostro, haciendo que su nariz rozara la mejilla de la mayor _—ocasionando un leve estremecimiento—_, hasta quedar frente a frente con los ojos entrecerrados, sentía el deseo de besarla larga y apasionadamente, o cuando menos hacerlo durar. Y así lo hizo.

En ese momento, lo supo.

Tenía la ropa mojada, la nariz y las orejas heladas, no sentía sus dedos, temblaba de frío y se sentía realmente incómoda, pero ese momento… era perfecto.

—Nyahaha… se sienten mariposas —comentó tímidamente al separarse, con las mejillas teñidas de rosa.

—Uhn… pero es agradable —reconoció Ein con una tímida sonrisa.

—Mucho. —Le dio otro piquito.

Entonces entendió todo y supo que, aunque su primer beso no hubiera sido perfecto, no lo cambiaría por ningún otro que no fuera con la persona que lo estaba compartiendo.

—¿Vamos? —Como toda respuesta, Einhart estornudó suavemente, a lo que Vivio soltó una risita—. Sí, deberíamos irnos.

La tomó de la mano y ambas se encaminaron hacia la residencia Takamachi, bajo una suave llovizna que no lograría quitar la sonrisa de sus rostros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasó una mano por su rostro, acomodándole el rubio flequillo. Mientras acariciaba su mejilla con el dorso de la mano, la cobriza curvó sus labios con inmenso cariño, su hija tenía una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, aún en sus sueños, mientras abrazaba a su conejito de peluche. Sabía que algo le había pasado ese día, podía sentirlo, sexto sentido de madre tal vez, y que ese algo significaba que su niñita estaba creciendo, lo cual le dejaba sentimientos encontrados. Tal como había pasado cuando salió con _esa_ pregunta en el desayuno, por una parte la embargaba una sensación de orgullo y regocijo en ver a su hija madurar, por otra una cierta desazón porque… sentía que "abandonaba el nido". Pero verla así, de esa manera, le hacía recordar que para ella nunca dejaría de ser su pequeña.

La pequeña de ambas en realidad, se corrigió al llegar junto a su mujer que la esperaba en el umbral de la habitación, sonriéndoles con ternura.

—Se quedó dormida enseguida —comentó Fate con una sonrisa cerrando la puerta—. Parece que ya dejó de pensar en ese asunto de los besos… —añadió con claro alivio. Nanoha soltó una risita.

—No creo que haya dejado de pensar en eso del todo. Esa gran sonrisa es obvia señal de que se durmió pensando en alguien.

—¿Eh?

—Einhart-chan —respondió simplemente. Fate la miró con confusión.

—Estuvo aquí esta tarde ¿no? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Nanoha suspiró cansinamente y contuvo las ganas de estrellar su palma contra su frente. Fate ladeó todavía más la cabeza cuando su esposa la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Mou, Fate-chan, ¡eres tan lenta! —reclamó—. No hay duda de por qué tardaste tanto en darte cuenta que estabas enamorada de mí.

—¿Q-qué?

Fate se sobresaltó, sonrojándose notoriamente. Nanoha tuvo la tentación de reír, pero se aguantó para entrar en su habitación con expresión abatida. Esa parte de la rubia le parecía adorable, pero a veces resultaba frustrante, como lo había sido en el tiempo en que no sabía los sentimientos de Fate hacia ella —_ya que, al parecer, ni la propia chica estaba segura—_ y no pasó un muy buen rato hasta que terminó declarándose, pues si esperaba a que Fate se decidiera…

—¿Nanoha…? —preguntó la rubia aproximándose a la cama, donde Nanoha ya se estaba metiendo— ¿Qué quisiste decir?

—Es que en serio no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta —bufó Nanoha, cruzándose de brazos, con expresión abatida.

—Uhmm… ¿de qué estamos hablando? —cuestionó dudosa, sentándose a su lado, con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Aunque creo que ni la propia Vivio se había percatado hasta ahora —comentó pensativa—, pero sus actitudes con Ein-chan —la miró fijo—, ¿no te dicen nada?

Fate se contuvo de negar con la cabeza, la mirada de Nanoha era un claro llamado a reflexionar en sus palabras. Volteó y se quedó mirando el techo, contemplando el significado que podían tener. Una imagen de su hija y Einhart apareció, recordó desde el día que la presentó hasta ahora, lo animada que siempre se ponía al hablar de ella, los gestos, las miradas, las sonrisas, los sonrojos… Abrió los ojos sorprendida y se giró a ver a la cobriza, anonadada.

—¿No querrás decir…? —soltó sin ser capaz de terminar la frase—. No puede ser… eso sería… ¿cómo no darse cuenta antes?

—Nyahaha… ¿ves como sí eres despistada? —rió Nanoha—. Creo que Vivio en eso se parece a ti.

—Pe-pero eso… entonces… Mi pequeña Vivio… Einhart es mayor y… —No era capaz de hilar una frase coherente, mientras su ceño se fruncía.

—Relájate, Fate-chan —le dijo sonriéndole cariñosamente—. Ein-chan es una buena chica, eso ya lo sabes.

—Sí, pero… —Hizo un puchero, lo sabía y no podía refutar. Nanoha sonrió cómicamente.

—Pues a mí me parece… no sé, justo —Fate la miró curiosa—. Hayate-chan debe haberlo comentado antes —hizo que sus ojos se encontraran—, esas dos me recuerdan a nosotras.

—¿Nosotras? —Fate alzó una ceja.

—Sí, Vivio y Ein-chan… —soltó una risita—. De alguna forma, cuando vi a Ein-chan, sabía que Vivio se fijaría en ella, en alguien que es como la persona que más admira —le sonrió.

—¿Eh? —ladeó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Tú! —volvió a reír—. Einhart-chan es igual a ti, Fate-chan —sonrió ante el sonrojo de la otra—. Vivio te adora y se interesó en alguien que fuera como su increíble Fate-mama… aunque no creo que pensara en eso nyahaha.

—¡…! —Fate se sonrojó, sorprendida. Abrió la boca un par de veces, sin resultado. Al final desvió la mirada y dijo casi en un susurro—. Bu-bueno, si es ella… creo que está bien.

Nanoha vio las mejillas de Fate de un rojo brillante, igual que sus orejas. No pudo contenerse y la abrazó entre risas.

—¡Fate-chan es tan linda!

—¡Na-Nanoha! —exclamó avergonzada.

Nanoha comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y pronto ambas cayeron tendidas en la cama riendo. La Instructora apoyada en el pecho de Fate, abrazada a ella, mientras ésta le acariciaba el cabello, con una calmada sonrisa en sus rostros.

—¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso? —preguntó Nanoha ampliando la sonrisa e incorporándose para mirarla.

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? —respondió la rubia devolviéndole el gesto.

—¿Desde el principio…? —su sonrisa se tornó divertida. Fate inmediatamente se sonrojó, haciendo que Nanoha soltara una risita—. Estabas tan nerviosa que me besaste la nariz.

—¡…! —Fate abrió la boca en una exclamación muda, incorporándose roja hasta las orejas— ¡Eso…! ¡E-es porque era la primera vez y t-tú me dijiste que cerrara los ojos!

—¡Pues claro, si no hubiera matado la magia! —refutó con un medio puchero, aunque estaba disfrutando molestar a su mujer.

—P-pero estaba nerviosa y… no podía ver por dónde iba y… —balbuceaba casi en un murmullo— ¡Y luego tú chocaste mis dientes!

—¡Wah! ¡E-eso fue…! —fue el turno de Nanoha de sonrojarse—. ¡Yo también estaba nerviosa! —exclamó separándose—. Y por supuesto que también era mi primera… ¡No se puede evitar!

Fate rió suavemente, acarició la mejilla de Nanoha con el dorso de su mano derecha mirándola con cariño y juntó sus frentes con una linda sonrisa.

—Claro, pero después mejoramos, ¿no? —dijo suavemente. Nanoha sonrió tiernamente.

—Sí… —Cerró sus ojos un momento—. Esa vez fue algo parecido a ahora…

_Todo había comenzado con un tímido pero decidido "bésame" por parte de Nanoha, ella estaba considerablemente sonrojada al pedirlo, pero Fate quedó como un pimiento al escucharlo. Tragó pesado y se acercó, temblorosa e insegura. Cuando su mano rozó la mejilla de Nanoha, ésta pegó un respingo y se alejó, ocasionando la misma reacción en la rubia, se llevó una mano al pecho tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón y su respiración, al verla tan cerca, viendo su mirada aproximarse, sentía que se quedaba sin aire y su corazón saldría del pecho. Se excusó y le pidió que esta vez cerrara los ojos._

—_Pe-pero así no podré ver por dónde…_

—_Fate-chan, cierra los ojos. Por favor —agregó al ver que había sonado muy demandante._

_La rubia hizo lo pedido. Nanoha guió sus manos trémulas a los costados de su rostro para indicarle una dirección a seguir. Fate volvió a tragar, no tenía idea de cómo podía estar salivando tanto y al mismo tiempo sentir la garganta seca, además que tenía el estómago tan revuelto que se sentía enferma… ¿A eso podían llegar los nervios? Por favor, lo único que pedía era no vomitar, no en su primer beso, no a Nanoha, por favor, por favor… Sentía cómo se acercaba, el calor que irradiaba la cobriza así se lo decía, su aliento, su aroma… estaba cerca, un poco más y lo lograría… por favor, que su estómago se estuviera quieto, que no se desmayara, era todo lo que pedía… Quizás debió pedir un poco más de puntería._

_Sintió cómo sus temblorosos labios tocaron piel, era tersa, pero no tan suave como pensó que sería, más bien tocó algo ¿duro? Unos mechones de cabello le hacían cosquillas en la nariz y al abrir los ojos se encontró con la frente de Nanoha, pestañeó un par de veces y comprendió que lo que había besado no eran precisamente los labios de su ahora novia. Se alejó como un resorte y ahora toda su quijada temblaba mientras abría y cerraba la boca intentando decir algo, roja y con los ojos como platos. Nanoha, por su parte, se había quedado con los labios estirados y una expresión de completa sorpresa._

_Fate prácticamente se deshizo en disculpas cuando logró recuperar la voz. Nanoha soltó una risa nerviosa, casi histérica, y en un arrebato decidió tomar las riendas del asunto, pero su resultado no había sido mucho mejor; sin previo aviso, tomó a la rubia —que todavía se estaba disculpando— de la camisa y la atrajo hacia ella al tiempo que se echaba hacia adelante, acallando cualquier palabra al chocar sus bocas bruscamente, ocasionando un ruido seco al golpear sus dientes. Se separaron al instante, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos, mirando a direcciones opuestas con expresión adolorida._

_De a poco se fueron volteando para encontrar sus miradas. Ninguna supo quién fue la primera en resoplar, quizás fueron ambas, para luego estallar en carcajadas. Risa que fue muriendo mientras más se acercaban hasta dejar sus frentes juntas. Ambas suspiraron, provocando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de la otra, y se miraron con intensidad._

_Fate le acarició una mejilla con el dorso de la mano y sonrió, la sonrisa más hermosa que Nanoha le había visto, ya no estaba tan nerviosa,… al menos ya no sentía pánico de hacerlo mal, no porque ya hubieran partido con el pie izquierdo, sino porque al perderse en su mirada se encontró con que los ojos de Nanoha rebosaban de un amor tan intenso como el que ella sentía, así mismo pudo leer el miedo, notar que le costaba respirar y el hermoso rubor en su rostro. Su corazón seguía latiendo a mil, pero ya no amenazaba con salirse por la boca y ya no temblaba como un flan. Sentía que debía decir algo, pero no encontraba las palabras, sentía que cualquier sonido podía arruinar el momento, así que sólo se quedaron mirando por un momento que parecía eterno, con pétalos de cerezo danzando a su alrededor, guiados por el viento._

_Era perfecto. Solas las dos. Se amaban. Nada más podía importar._

_Se acercó nuevamente para rozar sus labios. Apenas un roce tan suave que casi no los tocaron, pero una corriente eléctrica surcó su espalda. Abrieron los ojos y sonrieron, haciendo que sus labios se rozaran nuevamente. Nanoha imitó el gesto de Fate y posó una mano en su mejilla, para volver a encontrar sus labios en otro toque corto y suave, pero profundo e intenso para ambas. A ese le siguieron otros dos, cada uno un poco más prolongado que el anterior, hasta que se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo. Nanoha enredó sus manos en los cabellos de Fate y ésta llevó las suyas a la cintura de su pareja. Siguiendo lo que creía era el instinto, la cobriza apretó suavemente el labio inferior de la rubia para que entreabriera su boca y le permitiera acceso, se sorprendió cuando obtuvo más que eso y la lengua de Fate fue a su encuentro, la primera vez que se tocaron, ambas se estremecieron y separaron ligeramente._

_Volvieron a mirarse con una sonrisa divertida y soltaron una risilla ante su falta de experiencia, pero sabían que eso no importaba mucho cuando se besaron nuevamente. _

_Su primer beso había sido tímido y tembloroso e increíblemente especial. Tanto que por más que lo repitieran cada uno sería como el primero, como un nuevo primer beso, cada vez._

Y así seguía sintiéndose años después; tan dulce como la primera vez, dos corazones encontrándose, dos personas amándose.

Al separarse se abrazaron, Nanoha reposando su cabeza en el cuello de Fate, y sonrieron con todo el amor que sentían, que parecía no parar de aumentar con los años, cada día, cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban.

—¿Sabes, Fate-chan?

—¿Hm?

—Dicen que el primer beso se da con la mirada —levanta su cabeza para verla—, yo di el mio la primera vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaron —continuó con cariño— y lo sigo dando cada vez que encuentro tus ojos puestos en mí.

Fate se sonrojó notablemente y su corazón se volvió loco ante la infinitamente cálida y amorosa mirada de Nanoha, cuyas palabras la abrumaron al punto de dejarla sin habla.

—¿Desde cuando te convertiste en una melosa? —bromeó con una sonrisa juguetona.

Fue el turno de Nanoha de ponerse roja y fruncir el ceño, avergonzada.

—¡Mou! ¡Fate-chan, tonta! —reprochó— ¡Arruinas el momen…!

El reclamo de Nanoha murió en su garganta cuando Fate, intempestivamente, tomó su rostro y la besó. La Instructora quedó tan sorprendida que tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero pronto se encontró devolviendo el beso con la misma necesidad.

—Te amo —susurró Fate con su frente apoyada en la de su pareja.

Nanoha suspiró, saboreando el aliento de la rubia acariciar su rostro al decir esas palabras. Quiso sonreír, pero en vez de eso, ante la mirada cariñosa de Fate —_quien le sonreía tiernamente—_, hizo un mohín con los labios, frunciendo el ceño. La Enforcer pestañeó entre sorprendida y confusa.

—Esta vez no te perdonaré solo con eso, Fate-chan —dijo con fingido enfado.

—¿Eh?

—Siempre haces lo mismo —bufó, cruzándose de brazos—. Me molestas cuando estoy siendo seria y luego haces… y dices… ¡Y con eso haces que se me olvide!

—Pero funciona, ¿no? —rió ante su adorable expresión.

—¡Esta vez no!

—Vamos, Nanoha —la volvió abrazar, aunque esta se resistía.

—No —resopló tercamente

—Nanohaaa~ —Acarició su cuello con su nariz, como un gato.

—Q-que no —insistió, obstinada, aunque había tenido que contener el aliento.

—Te amo —volvió a decir besando suavemente su mejilla—. Te amo —repitió besando su nariz—. Te amo mucho —Besó su ceja, Nanoha solo se dejaba hacer, relajando sus facciones inconscientemente—. Te amo más que a nada —finalizó, sólo a unos milímetros de sus labios, pero a pesar de la expectación de Nanoha, subió para besarla en la cabeza.

Se separó con una radiante sonrisa, ante la incrédula mirada de la cobriza, que había tenido problemas controlando su respiración y sus latidos durante esos delicados y tiernos roces.

—¿Tú me quieres? —puso su mejor cara de cachorrito, haciendo derretir a Nanoha.

—¡Mou, Fate-chan!

Fate dio gracias de que estuvieran en la cama y que fuera grande, pues Nanoha se le tiró encima haciéndola caer de espaldas y rebotar en el colchón, atrapando inmediatamente sus labios en un beso apasionado y profundo, que apenas logró empezar a responder cuando su mujer se separó para llenarla de besos en el rostro, volviendo de vez en cuando a sus labios.

Mientras la Instructora jugaba con su lóbulo, Fate soltó una risilla acordándose de lo que Hayate le había dicho a Vivio y ella llegó a su propia conclusión.

El beso perfecto, para ella, era en el que dos personas, sin palabra alguna, se decían "Te quiero" la una a la otra.

—¡FATE-CHAN, TE AMO! —exclamó entusiasmada, alegre, radiante. Tal como era su Nanoha.

No pudo evitar reír ante eso con regocijo. Claro, no era necesario decirlo, pero a veces oírlo no estaba de más.

* * *

><p><strong>And That's All Folks!<strong>

***Nota de autor mega larga porque sí mode on***

**Por fin todos los besos listos** y debo reconocer que le he agarrado cariño a este fic y me cuesta decidir cuál es mi capítulo favorito... Nah, mentira, es este :P. Quizás sea porque aparecen todos y me divertí haciéndolo o quizás sea porque de pronto la pareja de Vivio y Ein me parece excesivamente cute o tal vez porque... Ah bueno, no importa, el asunto es que me gusta. Aunque fue realmente caótico hacerlo, de pronto iba escribiendo en la pag. 8 de 13 sin haber terminado la escena de la uno, eliminé o acorté escenas (Caro, Erio...), agregué otros personajes (cofLindycof), mandé al diablo descripciones y escenarios... En fin, se entiende.

Hay algunos que me gustan más que otros (básicamente en los que aparece Hayate) y hay algunos que no me dejaron para nada satisfecha (cofdiezcof), pero en general me gustó el resultado, siento que cumplí el cometido, aunque no fuera en el tiempo propuesto (y de verdad tardara!).

Creo que volveré a intentar un mes de reto en el futuro, quizás más por orgullo que otra cosa, pero por ahora me tomaré un tiempo para decidir con qué historia (larga) de las que tengo pensadas quiero ir primero, ya me han dicho que quieren que siga con el romance, así que el resto será como agregado cultural lol... y hay tanto para elegir; drama, comedia, aventura, no sé, todas me llaman a su manera. Igual acepto sugerencias de qué les gustaría, por último para hacer un one-shot (cosas que probablemente siga subiendo mientras me decido) u otro pack de drabbles. Espero haber agregado todo lo pedido y si no lo hice, ya lo haré. Me organizaré un horario para escribir (?).

Ehm... eso. Gracias por review, fav y todo. Cualquier cosa MP y ya nos estaremos viendo! (Hell yeah, c'est fini!) *Momento de encontrar una colina para rodar*


End file.
